Fallen
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Rei is being abused by his stepfather, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closest to him, but there is one person he can't fool. KaixRei
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

A/N: In this fic Rei's parents are actually his step parents, you see there was a fire in his village and his parents were trapped in it, he was sent to an orphanage and was adopted by a nice looking couple. They brought him up together but then his mom got a job as a lawyer and goes out of town a lot, it'll be explained in more detail later on in the fic I'm sure of it.

Nikki: what is with all the Kai Tyson (growls)

Kai: I love Rei

Nikki: we know that's why I wrote this fic

Kai: is it Yaoi fluff

Nikki: of course

Rei: hey guy's what's going on?

Kai: Nikki's writing another fic

Rei: really what's this one about?

Nikki: one minute (types)

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closest to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Rei: why am I always the abused?

Nikki: cause Kai would beat the crap out of anyone who layed a finger on him

Kai: I'd beat the crap out of someone if they beat up my kitten

Nikki: that's what makes it such a cute fic now can someone do the disclaimer

Rei: Nikki doesn't own beyblade or any of the songs that appear in her fic she owns nothing, appsolutely nothing

Nikki: thanks for reminding me

Rei's POV

I slowly slipped the golden key into the lock, I didn't want to wake anyone up, especially one person and if you lived here you'd know why. The door clicked with what sounded like the loudest noise I had ever heard. I cringed as the door swung open making a loud creaking noise as it did so, I slowly stepped into the house and closed the door quietly behind me. I locked the door and looked around the lower level of the house. No one was around and I figured that everyone had gone to bed. I sighed with relief and caught a glimpse of the time, it was half past two in the morning. 'Damn it' I cursed in my head, the whole team had training with Kai at six o'clock tomorrow which ment that I had to be up at five. That gave me two and a half hours sleep, stupid Tyson it was all his fault he had dragged me and Max out to see this new arcade that had just been built and we got into a ton of bey battles. I wished that I'd turned down his offer but at least it got me out of the house for a couple of hours. I hated it when my mom went out of town on business, my dad always started drinking and since my mom wasn't there to stop him he wouldn't stop, I poured myself a drink and slowly walked up to my room. It seemed like with every step I took the steps underneath my feet creaked with what seemed like a deafening noise in the deadly quiet Kon household. I sighed relieved when I reached the door to my bedroom, I quietly pushed it open with my free hand and stepped inside closing it behind me.

"Where have you been?" I dropped the glass I was holding at the sound of his voice, he was awake and from the smell of things drunk this was not good. "Where have you been?" He asked again, I cleared my throat and backed up against the door.

"With friends, Max, Tyson and I went out to the new arcade to enhance our blading skills" I told him, he growled and pushed himself up off of my bed

"I told you to be home by eleven o'clock, your over three hours late, I was worried" I scoffed at what he had just said, him worried about me. The only person he cared about was himself. He glared at me right after I had thought this and I was slightly worried that he had read my mind. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhh...uhh I...I'm sorry" I stuttered against my own wishes, I didn't want him to know that I was afraid of him, I was but I didn't want him to know that.

"Are you going to clean that up?" he asked and pointed at the glass that I had dropped when I had first walked in. It had shattered on impact with the wooden floor and small almost invisible pieces of glass twinkled as a bright white light provided by the moon filtered into the otherwise pitch black room. I slowly bent down and started to collect the small shards in my hand, after having picked up three shards I had cut myself over eight times due to my trembling hands. Most of them were just scratches but a few of them were deep and blood had slowly started to seep out making my task of collecting the glass twice as hard. The crimson liquid covered my hands and I couldn't help but think of Kai and his piercing crimson eyes that outshined the brightest light. I smiled slightly at the thought of the stoic Russian. The smile disappeared from my face when a strong force made contact with my stomach, I fell to the floor narrowly avoiding a sharp spike of glass that was sticking up out of the wood. I tried to push myself up off of the floor but my hand slipped on the blood and I fell back down, hard, scraping the side of my arm on the flakes of glass. "Get up!" my fathers voice ran through my head, why had he kicked me in the first place? I had been doing what he had asked, I was picking up the glass. Now most of the shards were imbedded in my arm and it hurt like hell but I tried not to let it show through. I pushed myself up slipping on my own blood a couple of times but I managed to regain my balance and eventually stood up clutching my bloodied arm to my chest. "Good so you can do things right" he mocked.

"Yeah I can, I'm one of the best bey bladers in the world, I'm a master at martial arts. I was part of the team that won the beyblade world championships." I told him he just stood there and shrugged it off like I had said nothing to him.

"Your little game doesn't interest me" He walked over to where I was stood and hit me in the stomach. I toppled to the floor grasped my stomach tightly as I did so, "and don't ever back chat me" he grabbed hold of the collar on my shirt and threw me up into the door. I cringed as pain spread across my back where I had made contact with the wooden surface. He let go of my collar and I slid down the door to where I hit the floor with a thud, maybe I should just stay down this time, no then he'd think that he'd won but he's twice my size I don't stand a chance. I pushed myself up from the floor but was sent right back when an uppercut to my left made contact with my jaw. Great that's all I needed a bruise on my face, I couldn't hide that, which ment that I'd have to make up some corny excuse for tomorrow. I grabbed hold of the side of my face and rubbed it lightly it stung like hell but there was nothing I could do about it for the moment. I could all ready hear Tyson's question when I met up with him tomorrow 'hey Rei where'd you get that bruise from dude?' Great. I groaned in pain when he kicked my side there was a loud crack and it definitely felt like something was broken. That's all I needed a broken rib I pushed myself up from the floor but now it was painful to even breath, moving was not and option. "Get up!" he ordered.

"I would if I could" I whispered into the floor

"What did I tell you about back chatting me!" again his foot made contact with my side. Another crunch. Another bout of pain but I focused my mind on something else, anything else. Tears were stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall I refused to show weakness to him. I placed my hands on the floor and struggled to my feet, I knew that everytime I did that I was pushing the shards of glass further into my hands and knew that I would be in immense pain when I took them out later but I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. I was thinking about blading, the team, Kai, anything to get my mind off of the pain. I looked up at him my eyes slit and glistening with rage in the dim room my fangs bared. I don't think I'd ever looked more like Drigger than I did at that moment and even though the appearance would have made anyone else cower in fear, it didn't phase him at all. "Pathetic" He grabbed hold of my collar for the second time that night and pushed me up against the door. Another crunch, whether it was a crunch from a newly broken bone or a crunch from one of the others I wasn't sure but one thing I was sure of was it hurt, a lot. I whimpered slightly in pain and immediately cursed myself for having done so. I choked slightly when he tightened his grip on my collar and flinched in pain when he hit my stomach. I coughed and dropped my head in pain usually by now he'd gotten bored with beating me senseless and had left me to clean myself up whilst he went to the pub for a few more drinks. He must have been bared from another pub which ment that I was stuck with him. Another punch to the face harder than the first one had been, my neck cracked slightly and I yelled out in pain, I moved my hand over to my mouth and coughed into it coughing up blood as a result of the punch. I looked at the crimson liquid as it poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, maybe one day I'd run out of the stuff and my suffering would end. Maybe just maybe, he threw me across the room, I hit the wall hard and heard my shoulder click when it made contact with the hard surface. I grabbed hold of my shoulder and coughed again bringing up more blood, I glanced down at my white top that was now red having been stained with the blood that had escaped my body. I'd never been in so much pain, I could feel that old cuts had reopened under my shirt and grabbed hold of my stomach trying to keep as much of the crimson liquid inside of me as possible. I slowly struggled to my feet and locked eyes with him from across the room. "Haven't you learnt your lesson boy? When I put you down stay down!" he growled and walked over to where I was stood, grabbing hold of my blood soaked collar and throwing me back into the door. I caught my side on the shard of glass that I had narrowly avoided earlier and felt it cut into my side, tearing away at my flesh and letting my blood flow out onto the floor. I flinched in pain and grabbed my side. I caught sight of the first aid box that I had always kept in my room and just wished that he would leave so that I could bandage my wounds and removed the shards of glass that were now firmly imbedded into my skin. "Wimp" he muttered as he walked over to the door he kicked me again as he walked past, I kept the cries for pain locked up inside of me. He laughed maniacally and opened the door hitting the back of my head with it as he did so. I heard the door close and waited for the footsteps to disappear before I even tried to move. I heard the door to his bedroom slam shut and crawled over to my bed, I slowly slid the first aid case out from underneath my bed and flipped it open. I removed my top carefully not wanting to nudge or catch any of the cuts, I growled angrily seeing all the cuts and the streams of blood that poured out of the open wounds. I picked up a cotton pad and some antiseptic and poured the liquid out onto the soft pad. I lightly dabbed it over the cuts and held in the screams of pain as the liquid burned the cuts. I used up about half of the bottle that night not to mention a whole box of cotton pads and two rolls of bandages. I threw my white tunic in the trash; there was no way that I could get all of that blood out no matter how many times I washed it. I walked over to my cupboard and searched through it for a black T-shirt, I figured that if the blood seeped through the bandages in the night at least I wouldn't ruin it. I checked the clock that was set upon my wall and saw that it was three am, great now I would only get two hours sleep probably not even that because of my injuries. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers I very slowly and very carefully sat down on the edge of the bed before lying down. I lay on my back not wanting to lye on any of my injuries because they were still too sore.

"Ahh!" I cried out in pain and looked at my hand, where the pain had originated from, "I thought I'd got all of the glass out" I mumbled quietly and unwrapped the bandage. The bleeding had slowed and so it was easier to see what the problem was, sure enough a little chip of glass was still lodged into the flesh on my left hand. I looked down at it and wondered how to remove it quickly and with as less pain as possible. I quietly stood out of my bed, but as I did so I knocked my side against my night table. I fell to the floor clutching my side tightly and biting down on my tongue trying to keep the scream inside of my mind. I waited for a few minutes as the pain dulled and faded, as much as was going to anyway. I stood up and walked over to my door opening it as quietly as humanly possible, I carefully snuck down the hall avoiding every creaky floorboard. I sighed relieved when I reached the bathroom without incident and slowly pushed the door open. I stepped inside and closed and locked the door, at least if he did wake up he wouldn't be able to get in through the locked door. I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water tap; I placed my hand underneath the running water and let it wash the blood away. I flinched in pain as the cold water hit against the open cut but shook it off, I looked up at the cabinet infront of me and pushed the mirrored door closed. I stared at the two bruises that had begun to form into big purple marks and sighed. 'What am I gonna tell the guys? I don't want them to think that I can't take care of myself and that I need them to look out for me' I stroked the bruise with my right hand and wiped away the lone tear that had escaped from my eye. Believe it or not the thing I dreaded the most was that Kai was going to see me like this. Why that was worrying me so much? I don't know, I removed my hand from underneath the tap and slowly removed the shard of glass from where it was firmly lodged into my skin. I flinched in pain as I pulled the shard out of the wound, I through the shard in the bin and then placed my hand back under the tap to numb the pain. I remembered how much I had liked it when we were travelling for the world championships, I had been miles away from this mad man that I was supposed to call a father. I remembered how when I had been sharing hotel rooms with the team I would be very careful as to not let them see the marks on my back or chest. The person I was most careful around was Kai, why was that? I suppose that I didn't want him to think that I was weak or pathetic, no that wasn't it, I didn't know what it was, it was a weird cryptic feeling. I stared down at my hand and took it out from underneath the water, I turned off the tap and reached for the new bandage that I had brought in with me earlier. I carefully but quickly bandaged my hand, I had done this so many times that I had become an expert and was even considering becoming a doctor. I sighed and checked my appearance one last time in the mirror, I stroked the bruise and wondered if it would fade slightly, but I knew that it wouldn't. I sighed and walked over to the door, I knew that I had to get some rest or my wounds wouldn't heal at all but I didn't see the point in only going to sleep for two hours, I walked over to the door and carefully pulled it open. I stepped out into the corridor and turned off the bathroom light, I couldn't even see my hand as I waved it infront of my face but I slowly crept over to my bedroom door. I quickly turned the handle and slid into my room closing the door behind me and making my way over to my bed. I almost cut my foot on a small shard of glass that I had missed when I was cleaning up but my feline reflexes saved me from receiving yet another cut on my battered body. I cautiously slid into my bed making sure not to hit any of the cuts as I did so, I pulled the covers up over my body and stared up at the ceiling. I had to think up and excuse for tomorrow, well, for in two hours. I looked at the bandage on my hand and growled when I saw that the blood was already starting to spread across the otherwise white material. I knew that my gloves would cover my hand and my top would of course cover my back and chest but this time my arms had taken a beating too. I didn't know what to do about that, I suppose I could always wear a longer sleeved top but it was going to be one of the hottest days of the year tomorrow. I shook the thoughts away and told myself that I would think about it when I woke up in two hours, until then I was going to try and get some sleep. I yawned and rolled over onto my side but the pain was way to great, there was no way that I would be able to sleep like that tonight. I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling before my eyelids became heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

Nikki: I'm sorry that it was so short but my mom's been shouting at me to get off of the internet so that she can use the phone, parents are so selfish.

Kai: you were so mean to my koi

Nikki: I know, I'm so sorry about that, I just wanna point out that this is not a suicide fic, I repeat this is NOT a suicide fic

Rei: is it a murder fic

Nikki: NO! It is not a murder fic. Anyway, I'm sorry if it dragged on for a while I just wanted to show you what Rei was going through and how it makes him feel. Kai will definitely be in the next chapter and I will put in as much fluff as I think necessary. Well please review and tell me what you think of it so far, I'm soo sorry if it sucked but hopefully the next chapter will be better, it's always better when Kai and Rei are together don't you think. Well please review and tell me what you think Kai should do to help his kitten.

Kai: How about I kill that no good stepfather of his

Nikki: uuh... maybe later. Review or I will send you a Mariah plushie, I always threaten people with Mariah plushies. I will send nice reviewers Tala plushies

Tala: why me?

Nikki: (glomps Tala) cause your soo cute

Tala: did you take your pills?

Nikki: what's it to you?


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: (chops through door to with an axe) Heeerees Nikki!

Tala: great she watched the shinning again

Nikki: I love that film

Tala: we know

Kai: will you just get writing

Nikki: ahh does Kai miss his little kitty cat?

Kai: Tala would you be so kind as to pass me that axe over there

Tala: sure

Nikki: AHH (dives behind Rei)

Rei: this happens every single time I leave the three of you alone

Nikki: it's all their fault

Kai: you always say that

Nikki: cause it's always your fault

Tala: maybe we should all just calm down, I'll do the disclaimer

Nikki: ok, take it away Tala

Tala: Nikki does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, she doesn't own any of the songs or books that she uses in her fic, she owns ziltch

Nikki: again thank you for reminding me

Tala: well it's true

Nikki: I know, oh well on with the fic, but first I just want to thank all of the people that reviewed, I can't believe I got 14 reviews and they were all so nice. Thank you so much, I'm so sorry about the paragraphs I just read it and there massive, they could be a chapter all of there own. I think I sorted the paragraphing out in this chapter but if not just tell me and I'll work harder on it. Once again thank you all Tala plushies for all (throws Tala plushies)

Rei's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at the clock, it was quarter to six there was no way that I could make it to Kai's house in fifteen minutes. Great the last thing that I had wanted today was to be late, I grabbed hold of the alarm clock and looked at it. I was sure that I had set it for five o'clock I growled in annoyance and threw it across the room.

"Useless piece of crap" I muttered as I pushed myself up out of the warm comforting bed, I had completely forgotten about my injuries until I felt several sharp pains shoot through my body. I fell to the floor in pain, gripping my side tightly, my original idea was to sit there until the pain subsided but it was now ten to and I didn't have time. I pushed myself to my feet and cringed in pain but continued to walk to the bathroom.

Seven minutes later I had showered and dried my hair as well as I could, I'd put it back into the wrap and tied the bandanna around the front. I was now sat with my cell phone balanced on my shoulder while I tried to get a taxi to come pick me up at the same time wrapping fresh bandages around all of my cuts. After another five minutes I had changed and was waiting outside for the taxi, I was trying to get through to one of the guy's phones but they were all switched off. I jumped about three meters in the air when I heard the loud beep from the taxi, I sighed and stood up placing my phone in my pocket, I still had to come up with an excuse for the others.

Kai's POV

I was stood in the front yard watching over the others as they trained, I was annoyed, mainly at Tyson for dragging Max and Rei out to a new arcade till god knows when but at Rei aswell. He should have been here ten minutes ago, he was never late and soon annoyance lost its place and worry set in. Was he hurt? Was he ill? Where was he? I glanced over at the drive and saw a taxi stop infront of it, was that him? I heard Tyson and Max arguing but kept my eyes fixed on the car that had just pulled up in my drive. Soon enough the back door opened and Rei slid out of the seat onto the drive he walked to the front of the car and payed the driver, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground after that, but I knew that he had seen me. Why wouldn't he look at me? I had to admit that for some reason that hurt, a lot, I watched him closely trying to figure out what was wrong as he pushed the gate open and stepped into the garden. Stopping where he stood.

"Rei! Where have you been, your never late" Max shouted from where he and Tyson were doing push ups, he jumped up and slowly jogged his way over to where his friend was stood.

"Yeah Rei, if we managed to get here on time what was your problem?" Tyson asked as he followed the blonde over to the gate. I just stood there quietly observing every movement Rei made very carefully, something was wrong.

"Oh my alarm clock didn't go off" Rei smiled up at us revealing two angry looking bruises set on either side of his face, I gasped slightly to myself, I didn't know why I was so shocked. It wasn't like I hadn't seen a bruise before, but seeing a bruise as horrible as that taint his perfect face angered me more than anything ever had.

"Hey Rei where'd you get that bruise from dude?" I wanted to hit Tyson for asking that it was none of his goddamn business, but I refrained from doing anything. Truth be known I wanted to hear his answer too.

"Oh...uh... I...I fell, you know how I am, clumsy" I caught his gaze for a few minutes, Tyson, Max and Kenny may have fallen for his lame excuse but he knew that it hadn't worked on me. Rei wasn't clumsy, anything but. I wanted the truth from him but I knew that I wouldn't get it, I sighed and shrugged all of my confusing thoughts away.

"Well thanks for joining us Rei, now can we all get back to training?" I asked, all four of them looked over at me and nodded, "Tyson, Max I want you two to go back to your push ups. Kenny you continue your research and Rei and I will go work on our attack skills" Tyson and Max groaned and walked off fighting with each other over whose fault it had been as they did so. "Ok with you Rei?" I asked trying my hardest to be kind and comforting whilst still keeping my icy cold tone. He nodded and then smiled at me.

"Just let me get Drigger and..." he checked his pockets and then looked up at me in disbelief. "I'm so sorry Kai, I must have left Drigger at home" I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I wasn't angry with him for heavens sake the guy was shaking. He was so upset that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it would be ok. He turned around and went to walk away but stopped when I grabbed hold of his arm, "ahh!" I let go of his arm and watched as he fell to the floor clinging to his arm in pain.

"Rei are you ok?" I crouched down next to him and saw a lone tear fall from his eye, it slid down his face glistening in the early morning sunlight. He shook it away and I followed it to where it fell and stained the patio floor.

"Yeah... I told you that I fell, I guess I hurt my arm a little more than I thought I did"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" He shook his head and pushed himself up from the floor.

"No! It'll be ok I'll just go to the bathroom and check it out" I watched him as he walked over to the house disappearing behind the wooden doors before anyone could say anything else. I sighed and turned to see Kenny, Max and Tyson staring at me wide eyed and with 'confused' spelt out across they're faces.

"What was that about?" I shot Tyson an angry look telling him to back off and get on with his training, I think he got the message.

Rei's POV

I slumped against the bathroom door and wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes when I had walked away. I was so ashamed, not only had I shown up late but I'd forgotten Drigger. The worst thing was that I knew Kai wasn't buying my excuse, I should have known it wouldn't work on him, he's too smart. I slowly slid out of my coat and looked down at my arm, it really hurt, I hoped Kai didn't think that he'd hurt me. This wasn't his fault, it was my no good stepfathers' fault, I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the knock at the door.

"Rei are you ok?" I smiled at the sound of Kai's voice, I kinda liked thinking that he was worried about me, of course I would have liked it better if there was nothing to be worried about. "Rei?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I hoped that with the door in the way he wouldn't be able to tell that I was lying. "I'm just angry at myself for being late and you know forgetting Drigger" I slid my coat back on covering my arms from view and brushed my tears away. I stood up and opened the door, Kai gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry about it. It could happen to anyone" I laughed at what he had said and shook my head "what?"

"It would never happen to you"

"It might" I smiled at him again as he turned away and walked down the corridor, I had never seen Kai act so, so, well... so human and I thought it suited him. But then again so did the I couldn't care less attitude that he had had since the moment I met him.

"Hurry up before I make you do push ups like your three friends" three friends? He had Kenny doing push ups, oh this I had to see. I followed Kai through the long twisting corridors that acted like a maze as they wound through the huge house. I liked his house, I wasn't sure why it was just like every other mansion in the world, big amazingly beautiful and most likely expensive but I loved it. Why was that?

"Oh... thanks a lot guys this is all your fault" I laughed at Kenny's complaints as I stepped out onto the patio

"Hey Rei" Tyson smiled at me and stopped his push-ups but Kai sent him one of the trademarked death glares and he got back to work. Max didn't say anything he just shot me a smile from where he was, Max was playing it safe. We all knew how dangerous it was to play on Kai's nerves.

"Take a seat Rei, they're going to be at this for a while" Kai said and smirked at the groans as the three friends infront of us collapsed onto the floor.

"Ahh Kai that's not fair" Tyson moaned from where he had collapsed

"And the more you complain about it the more you do" Kai and I took our seats and I found myself laughing at the three as they mumbled curses under their breath, it wasn't really fair to laugh at their expense but it was fun.

Kai's POV

I watched as one by one the bladebreakers left my house, I had been upset when Rei had left first, I had some things that I'd wanted to discuss with him but had never gotten the chance. I sighed and walked back into the house closing the doors behind me, I hated knowing that he was hurt and knowing that there was nothing I could do about it.

"Had fun?" I glanced around the room searching for the origin of the voice, I sighed and walked over to where my chair was positioned infront of the fire place.

"You're in my chair" I glared down at the red head as he flicked through the book he held in his hand,

"You're point?" I sighed and sat down in the chair next to his "so what's wrong with the kitten? That was him I saw limping out of here wasn't it?"

"Yeah"

"What's up?"

"He's hurt Tala, real bad"

"How come?" Tala placed his book down on the table and turned in his chair to face me, I had his complete attention and that's what I needed. Someone to talk to, someone with a clear mind.

"He said he fell"

"He fell? Oh come on, do you know how many times we've used that excuse thanks to that psychopathic grandfather of yours?" I looked into Tala's ice blue eyes, I could see what he was thinking, I had thought it to but dismissed it.

"No! I've met his parents their a nice family" he laughed and shook his head from side to side

"You know I've heard people say that you and your grandfather were a 'nice family' doesn't mean that it's true" I glared at him but he was right, there was no way to tell what people were really like behind closed doors. I shifted my gaze to the fireplace looking for an answer to my questions "you want to help him don't you?"

"Yeah and I know what I need to do, it's the how that's giving me the most trouble"

"Well I was always good with the how's" I smiled at him, he was right, he always had bright ideas to get himself out of tight spots, given sometimes they back fired but the majority of them were good.

"I need to get him away from his dad"

"So you do think it's the parents"

"No, it's not his mom she's fine, it's his dad. I don't know, when I met him he was a nice enough guy but something was off" he smiled mischievously an idea was forming in his mind and something was telling me I wasn't going to like it. "What is it?"

"Your not gonna like it" how did I know?

"Go on" I sighed since I didn't have any idea's of my own I had no choice but to listen to him.

"Well, you wanna get Rei away from his father right?" I nodded and he continued "well to do that you'd need to get him out of the house right?" I nodded again

"At least until his mom comes back" he smiled before continuing

"So, invite him to a sleepover"

"Are you joking? If I invite Rei to a sleepover the others are bound to suspect something" he laughed and I could see what was coming and it scared me

"So invite the others" I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, I had seen it coming from a mile off but it had still shocked me that he had suggested it. "Ha ha, Kai Hiwatari throwing a sleepover for the bladebreakers. Oh this I have to see" I glared at him and he stopped laughing

"Why are you even staying here?"

"Cause I have no where else to go and you weren't going to let me sleep out on the street, so you invited me to stay with you"

"That doesn't sound like something I'd do"

"Your right, I broke in through an upstairs window whilst you were out" I laughed at his joke and walked over to the window.

"I hate to admit this but I'm going to need your help"

"Really?" I laughed at how shocked Tala looked, I guess he couldn't believe that I was actually asking him for his help

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most sociable person in the world" Tala sighed and walked over to the window he draped his arm over my shoulder and laughed at me

"You got that straight, don't worry buddy, I'll be here to help... or laugh at your expense it really depends on which frame of mind I'm in at the time" he hit my jaw playfully, I swung for him and he ducked and jumped back into my chair.

"Watch it Ivanov" I growled, he just laughed and shook his head

"You'd best get started on your invites, it's going to take them a day to get over the shock" Tala laughed again and jumped out of my chair running off down the hall. I growled at him but then my growl turned into a laugh, it was nice having Tala here, as a friend. I had my eyes set on someone else

Tala: you put me in your fic?

Nikki: No

Tala: then who was...

Nikki: hey Tala look I put you in my fic

Tala: (anime fall)

Nikki: Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, originally there was more fluff in this chapter but I decided to save it till the sleepover in the next chapter. Hey why don't you guy's review and tell me about what you think they could do at the sleepover, anyway please review and I will post the next chappie a.s.a.p.

Rei: Oh that's so sweet

Nikki: what?

Rei: the next chapter

Nikki: what? Give me that you thieving toerag (snatches paper from Rei's hands)

Rei: ow you gave me a paper cut

Kai: how dare you hurt my kitten, Dranzer go

Dranzer: (chases me)

Nikki: (uses Mariah as a shield to block Kai's attack) Ha!

Mariah: (Dead)

Kai: Dranzer...

Nikki: wait Kai, if you kill me then I won't be able to write anymore and soon the only person you'll be dating is Tyson!

Tyson: (stuffing face) What?

Kai: (shudder) fine I won't kill you

Nikki: Yay! (glomps Kai and Rei)

Tala: please review


	3. the sleepover

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

A/N: Wow 32 reviews (faints) thank you all so much and its so cool to see some people that reviewed to my last fic reviewing to this one, and its cool to see all of the new reviewers of course. Omili don't worry about it, your English is a hell of a lot better that my German and I'm part German Oh and Kitty said that she liked the little skits that I do at the beginning and end of every chapter, I hope you like this one.

Nikki: I'm baack

Kai: what did you say? You're baka

Nikki: Ha ha very funny

Kai: I thought so too

Rei: ok you two calm down

Nikki&Kai: Hn

Tala: apologise

Nikki: I'm sorry Kai

Kai: I'm not

Nikki: why I ought to (shakes fist)

Tala: uhh, it's ok guys she just needs to take her pills

Nikki: WHAT!

Tala, Kai, Rei: Oww

Kai: God, I'm sorry just get on with the fic

Nikki: (weeps) oh Kai, it means so much to me that you apologised

Kai: just write

Nikki: ok, ok here's the third chappie I hope you like it

Rei's POV

I held the phone in my hand for a good ten minutes, you would to if Kai Hiwatari had just phoned you and invited you over to his house for a sleepover. I had to double check that that was actually what he was doing, I mean this was Kai the last person on the planet that you would ever expect to be hosting a sleepover. I smiled and placed the phone back on the hook, I couldn't believe that I was going to a sleepover at Kai's house. I had to be honest that I loved the thought of getting away from this dump, away from my stepfather, spending a night with Kai. Yeah I liked that thought.

I walked over to my cupboard and opened the door, I found my backpack and filled it with clothes. I then walked over to my bed and picked up the first aid box, I took out the antiseptic, the cotton pads and the bandages and placed them into my bag. I smiled when I saw Drigger sat on my nightstand and placed him in my pocket, I still couldn't believe that two days ago at the training session at Kai's I had forgotten him. That had been the most embarrassing day of my life, I knew that I'd have to be careful around Kai, it was obvious that he hadn't brought my excuse but I was amazed that any of them had. Well actually that's not true, I expected Tyson to buy it, maybe Max but Kenny? I thought he was smarter than that. I laughed at the thought and filled my bag with the other essentials that I would need tonight, after that there was only one thing left for me to do. Tell my dad that I was going, I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag as I walked out of the room.

I slowly descended the stairs, as I stepped into the hall I saw that he was sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper with a bottle of beer. I looked at my watch, it was half five in the afternoon and I had to be at Kai's for six, I didn't want to be late again. I sighed and stepped into the kitchen, I stood in the doorway but he didn't notice me.

"Uh... dad" he looked up at me his eyes puffy and bloodshot, I could smell him from where I was stood and he stunk to high heavens. He was repulsive and I wanted to back away but stood my ground.

"What?" he took another swig of his beer but it looked like he got more down his front than he did in his mouth.

"I'm going to Kai's" he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, as he closed the gap between us the stench of beer and rum and various other alcoholic drinks became stronger and even more unbearable. I didn't move, if I did try to move away he'd hit me for sure. What would my excuse be this time?

"For how long?"

"Uh...the night, it's a sleepover" I explained, I cowered slightly when I noticed his eyes narrow and his hands turn to clenched fists

"You can't go" he turned away and walked back over to the table

"I already excepted" he spun on his heel, growling angrily at what I had just said

"Well tell them that something came up and you can't make it"

"I can't, I wanna go"

"Oh you want to go do you?" I nodded and backed away from him wondering if I could make it out of the door before things turned ugly, the answer was no. He grabbed hold of my arm and twisted it behind my back, I screamed out in pain as he tightened his grip around my injured arm. I slipped onto the floor flinching in pain as I fell onto an old bruise, I screamed again when he grabbed hold of my other arm and pulled me up from the floor. I sighed in relief when he released his grip but after a few minutes he grabbed hold of my shirt and pushed me up into the wall, my back was throbbing with pain and I couldn't hold back my cries. I felt tears slip out of my eyes and slide down my face, I didn't know what was going to happen but I was praying that it would all turn out ok.

All I had wanted was to go to Kai's, who could blame me? Who would stay here with him when they had the opportunity to get away? I saw his hand turn into a fist and closed my eyes as I waited for the impact and that's when it happened, the one and only break I had ever received, the phone rang. He growled and dropped me on the floor I flinched in pain as my head hit against the wall but sighed in relief at how lightly I'd gotten off. I watched him as he walked into the lounge and picked up the phone, I could tell from his reaction that it was my mom and remembered that she was coming home in a few days. I smiled and used the wall to push myself up from the floor, I stumbled over to the coat rack and placed my coat around my shoulders, I grabbed my bag and slowly walked over to the door. I opened it just in time to see my taxi pull up in the driveway, I smiled again and ran out into the cold wind slamming the door behind me.

Kai's POV

I stood infront of the window waiting for my 'guests' to arrive, I knew that I was going to live to regret doing this, but I had to do it, for Rei's sake. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tala layering the fire, I laughed when he finally gave up and watched Norman take over, he had it lit within minutes.

"I could have done that with a bit more time" Tala pouted when he looked at the roaring fire infront of him

"Of course master Ivanov, but your guests will be here soon and I wanted to warm the house a little" Norman explained and bowed as he left the room, I smiled when I saw Tala fall back into my chair

"Stupid fire, it's out to get me! Your whole house is out to get me Hiwatari" he growled angrily and folded his arms tightly across his chest

"You look like a spoilt child" He looked up at me and stuck his tongue out before bursting into laughter.

"Your nervous" he walked over to the window and looked out onto the drive as I was doing.

"I have to get him to talk to me"

"You will your good at that kind of thing"

"What does that mean?"

"Well your persuasive and you've been through that kind of torment, we all have" I caught his gaze and he looked serious, for the first time since he had come to stay with me he looked serious. "If anyone can help him through this, it's you" I smiled at him and he smiled back, it was nice to know that someone had faith in me. We both turned our eyes to the window and saw three taxis pull up in the driveway, "Their heeree" Tala joked as we walked over to the door. I hit his arm playfully and opened the door to see Max and Tyson get out of the first car.

"I cannot believe that he, is throwing a sleepover" Tyson joked and pointed at me, I looked over at Tala but he had disappeared. Oh right he wanted to be a surprise to my guests more specifically he wanted to be a surprise for Tyson, I wondered how he'd make his entrance. I smiled at the list of ways that he could possibly surprise the holder of the Dragoon bit beast.

"Master Kai would you like me to get their bags?" I turned to see Norman stood next to me I smiled and shook my head. That's when I remembered about Rei, I watched and saw him step out of the third car, I wasn't going to embarrass him by only letting Norman bring in his bags but I was still annoyed at Tyson.

"Actually Norman, could you bring in everyone's except for the boy in the red, white and blue baseball cap, he can carry his own" Norman laughed and nodded at me before stepping out into the cold winds. It was a good minus 10 degrees c out there and there had even been talk of snow but I doubted that, it was weird, yesterday it had been sunny and warm.

A few minutes later everyone was stood around the fire trying to warm themselves up, I wondered where Tala was and how he would make his entrance. I hoped he didn't make too much of a scene but this was Tala I was talking about.

"So what are we going to do now?" I snapped back to reality to see Max stood next to me with a huge smile spread across his face. To be honest I didn't have a clue what we were going to do now, Tala said that he would help me with that, but he had disappeared.

"Take your time with that Kai, I'm going to see what you've got in the fridge" I watched as Tyson wandered into the kitchen and figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to leave him in there alone.

"So, um where are we going to sleep?" I looked at Rei and smiled at the question, which caused him to blush ever so slightly. I couldn't help but think about how incredibly cute he looked at that moment, even with the two purple bruises on his jaw he was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Well, we can sleep down here, or I could take you for a tour round the house and you could choose a room to stay in for the night" I watched as he pondered over the answer for a while, he looked so cute when he was thinking. No, he looked cute no matter what he was doing.

"Uh, I'll sleep down here" I smiled at the mental image I received of Rei curled up infront of the fire.

"TALASINTHEKITCHENANDHEHASAKNIFETALASINTHEKITCHENANDHEHASAKNIFETALASINTHEKITCHENANDHEHASAKNIFE!!!!!" We all turned to see Tyson running out of the kitchen like a rambling madman, oh wait, he was a rambling madman.

"What?" Kenny, Max and Rei chorused as there friend screamed and waved his arms at them, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down before continuing with what he was saying.

"Tala, from the demolition boys, is in Kai's kitchen, with a knife" I couldn't help but laugh at Tala's comic genius, never in a million years would I have thought that he would be hiding out in the kitchen with a knife just waiting for Tyson to walk in. He'd probably even positioned himself so that the light would bounce off of the knife and into Tyson's eyes as he held it infront of his face in the pitch black kitchen. I wished that I could have been there to see Tyson's look, it would have been priceless. Now I was just waiting on the follow up, what was Tala going to do next? This was his art, he loved to scare people like this, in the most innocent way possible, I had to admit, it was very effective and Tyson here was living proof of that.

"AAAHHHH TAAALLLAAA!" My gaze moved from Tyson to the door that led to the kitchen, sure enough there was Tala, he held a large sterling silver knife in his right hand and had his left concealed behind his back. His ice blue eyes were menacing in the dim light and he had the smile of a lunatic.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the rest of the group joined in with Tyson's screaming and I tried to hold back my laughter until Tala had finished with his little game.

"What's wrong guy's? I just wanted to ask you if you's like a piece of cake" he removed his left hand from where it was concealed behind his back and showed the group the chocolate cake that had been hidden until then. His eyes had loosened up and his smile was more welcoming than it had been five minutes ago. I stifled the laugh that was threatening to erupt from my mouth and expose Tala's 'little game' for all it was. Tala smiled at them and placed the cake down on the table "are you sure you don't want some, it's real good" he said as he sliced into the chocolate sponge cake. Tyson stared down at the cake, drool had started to collect around his mouth and it was obvious to everyone that he was starving. He moved closer to where Tala was cutting the cake and bent down to smell it.

"Umm, smells delish, I'll have some" Tyson turned and smiled at Tala and in turn Tala smiled back.

"See, I can be nice" Tala smiled at the group as Tyson took a bite out of the cake

"Umm, guys this is great, you should try some" Tala laughed quietly to himself as he walked back into the kitchen, he wasn't done yet, what was he up to this time? "Umm this really is delicious, come on Maxie have a piece" Max shook his head declining his friends offer Tyson just shrugged and went back to eating the cake.

"I'm soo sorry Tyson" the room fell silent and everyone turned to face Tala

"What for Tala? This is great, did you make it?"

"Yeah but, I got the sugar mixed up with the rat poison" Tyson's face dropped at the mention of the word poison, this was great, Tala was using the one thing Tyson loved the most (food) to scare him witless.

"Rat poison?" Tala nodded sorrowfully, I was amazed that he was managing to keep a straight face this was hilarious. I glanced around the room to see Max and Kenny staring on in shock, but Rei, Rei was laughing. He'd figured out that it was all just a game, of course he would, he's too smart to fall for something like this. Tyson on the other hand was starting to complain that the room was spinning and that he felt like he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Ha!" Tala laughed and pulled out a disposable camera he hit the button and smiled down at Tyson who was now squirming around on the floor asking for medical attention. "Now that's what I call a Kodak moment"

"What?" Tyson asked as he stood up and looked at Tala "wait a minute I feel fine"

"I would say April fools, but it's not April" Tala shrugged and smiled at the distraught bladebreaker stood infront of him.

"Tala!" Tyson growled and shook his fist in Tala's face, Tala narrowed his ice blue eyes and Tyson yelped in fear and went and hid behind Max. "Save me Maxie" he whispered to the blonde blader, Max sighed and rubbed his temples

"What's Tala doing here anyway Kai?" I looked over at Kenny and then at Tala

"Oh he killed this guy and now he's wanted by the FBI and the CIA not to mention the BBA so I told him that he could hide out here" everyone laughed and me and Tala raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was being serious" they all laughed nervously and backed away from us as if we were completely crazy, I laughed inwardly, Tala was right, it was fun to torment the bladebreakers.

"Are we going to stand on opposite sides of the room for the whole night or are we going to get this party started?" Tala asked and winked at Rei, which caused him to blush. I turned to face Tala and shot him a death glare, he just shrugged it off and lent into me "what's that about?" he whispered quietly referring to the death glare I had given him.

"Screw you Ivanov!" I shouted angrily and pushed him away from me as I walked into the kitchen

"Calm down Kai" I ignored Tala and slammed the door behind me, I didn't really know what that had been about. I just didn't like the thought that someone other than me had made Rei blush.

"What was that about?"

"What's wrong with Kai?"

"Is he ok?"

"For god's sake what did you say to him Tala?" the last voice was Rei's nice to know that he wasn't blushing at Tala anymore. I smiled and walked over to the sink I poured a glass of water and drank it quickly before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall that led to my bedroom, I was angry and needed to unwind a little before I returned to the party.

Nikki: well there's the third chappie, I'm sorry if Kai was a little ooc, I promise that he'll be back to his usual ice king self in the next chappie, well for half of it anyway, actually I don't think I'm going to make any promises. I tend to break them, like when I promised my English teacher that I'd hand my homework in tomorrow, isn't gonna happen.

Tala: what was that homework about anyway?

Nikki: how am I supposed to know

Tala: cause it's your homework!

Nikki: so

Tala: (anime fall)

Nikki: god what's his problem and he's always saying that I need to take my pills well you don't see me falling over every five minutes

Steph: actually Nikki...

Nikki: Sshhh

Tala: Lunatic

Nikki: It's LUNA P, god, Well enough rambling, pleeeasee review and I will update a.s.a.p. I just have some school work to dispose of and I will be right back, while your waiting you can press the little button at the corner of the screen for your chance to win the KaixRei wedding set plushies. All you have to do is submit a review and you will be entered into our lucky prize draw

Tala: what do you mean by dispose of your homework?

Nikki: isn't it obvious

Tala: Nikki leave the matches alone

Nikki: fine

Tala: and the lighter

Nikki: (walks off laughing)

Tala: Nikki! They're not going to buy the "my house caught on fire" excuse again

Nikki: you'd be surprised at how stupid teachers can be Tala


	4. Fun and games

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

Nikki: Oh my god! 45 reviews, I can hardly believe it KaixRei wedding set plushies for everyone. You all deserve them (throws KaixRei wedding set plushies to all reviewers), I'm so sorry about the fluff, I've kinda pushed it all back 2 chapters, so that means that there won't be much fluff in this chapter but the next, chapter will be overflowing with fluffiness, is that a word. Oh well, Zoutou, it's good to see ya again. Cool Tala's your cousin, I should have guessed that because of the Ivanov but I'm just not that bright. Well anyway, Bryan is my cousin, lets set them up on a date

Tala: Nikki, we've been dating for years

Nikki: seriously?

Tala: Yeah

Nikki: wow, I'm so hurt that he didn't tell me about that

Tala: really?

Nikki: Nah I don't really care, we're not that close, well anyway I should get started on the fic before everyone leaves, right let's see if I can do the disclaimer for once. Of course I own Beyblade, didn't you see my name on the credits?

Tala: Nikki what colour is the sky in your world?

Nikki: there is no sky, there is no world, I just float around in space with a computer, TV, VCR, DVD player my whole wardrobe and a satellite dish. AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO PINK!!!!!!!

Tala: ok medicine time, Rei will you do the disclaimer? Properly

Rei: sure, Nikki does NOT own Beyblade, never has and never will. No matter how hard she wishes for it.

Nikki: Why did you have to go and say that for Rei? Well a lot of peeps liked Tala, who wouldn't? So I decided that every once in a while I would show you Kai and Rei's relationship through someone else's eyes and Tala happens to be that someone else, enjoy oh P.S. Angel spirit, thanks, you'll see why later (winks)

Tala's POV

I watched as Kai stormed out of the kitchen, he shot me a death glare before disappearing off down the corridor. My plan had worked, I knew everything, I had had my suspicions before but I was only 99.9 sure, now I was the full 100.

"Where's Kai going?"

"What's his problem?"

"Maybe we should go see if he's ok"

"What did you say to him Tala?" The last voice was Rei's; I laughed slightly at how angry he was "what's so funny?" Now he was kinda scaring me, he grabbed hold of my collar and growled as he bared his fangs. This was interesting to say the least, I never thought of Rei as the violent type, then again he was only looking out for Kai. "Tell my what you said Ivanov" I wondered why people always called me by my last name when they were angry with me.

"Calm down Rei, god you're acting like Kai. If I promise to go and sort things out with him will you spare my life?" His eyes narrowed and I took it that he didn't like my joke but he nodded in agreement and let me go "thanks" he growled again and I held back the laughter, God these two were getting on my nerves.

"Go!" Everyone's heads turned to look at Rei, his eyes narrowed again, I sighed heavily

"Fine, but you guys have to find a game for us all to play when I bring the ice king back" they all nodded and I started down the corridor. I reached Kai's door and pushed it open quietly, I walked over to the bed and sat on the end. It was pitch black in the room but the door to the bathroom was slightly a jar and was allowing a small stream of light to flood into the room. If I knew Kai, which I did, he would have taken a shower, he always did that when he was angry. It was as if he was trying to wash the anger away. A few minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt. "Hey Kai" he glared at me and I figured that it would have been better for my health if I would have just stayed quite.

"What are you doing here?"

"The neko-jin in the lounge forced me to come and apologise" I ducked when the tub of blue paint came flying at my head "maybe you should go back in the shower" he glared at me and I sighed again "ok Kai why don't you tell me what's going on"

"What do you mean what's going on?" I lightly pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing

"Between you and Rei"

"There is nothing going on between me and Rei"

"Have you heard of the river in Egypt called De Nile" I laughed at my own joke but all Kai offered was yet another death glare "come on Kai we never had secrets before and now seems like a pretty strange time to start." He sighed and hit the light switch, illuminated the room before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to me. I draped my arm over his shoulders and laughed slightly at his expense.

"What?"

"Do you even know what your feelings are about?"

"No"

"Well I'm not going to tell you, you'll feel better when you figure it out for yourself" he looked at me slightly confused but then laughed, yeah Kai Hiwatari laughing, trust me you had to see it to believe it. "Come on let's just get back to your party" we stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry I threw the paint at you"

"It's ok, I'm just glad that the wall was blue to begin with" I turned around and looked over at the wall where the tub had hit. The impact had caused the lid to come off and lets just say that if I wouldn't have ducked I would have been covered in Kai's face paint.

Rei's POV

I was sat in the leather chair infront of the fire waiting for Tala and Kai to come back, I was starting to regret sending Tala to apologise. For some reason I was feeling jealous of Tala and his friendship with Kai, I had never been able to get that close probably never would. Why did that upset me so much? I didn't know, I just couldn't explain my feelings at the moment. I sighed and stared into the fire, I found it captivating as it burnt away at the wood and coal. I leaned back in the chair and looked over at Tyson and Max who were fighting over the correct way to lay out the board game that Kenny had brought with him. Kenny was arguing with Dizzi over, which of the two bladers was the stupidest, and Kai and Tala were yet to return. God did I have to keep reminding myself about that, what were they doing that was taking so long anyway, ok that was one thing that I didn't want to think about.

"Well there, I told you I'd apologise, I did, a couple of objects were thrown at me but I survived. Are you happy now?" Tala asked as he slumped into the chair next to me. I nodded but I wasn't happy, not really. "What's wrong with you?" I shrugged and for the first time in about an hour remembered about the cuts and bruises on my back. "Come on I'm on a roll with fixing problems"

"It's nothing ok!"

"Rei are you alright?" I looked over at Kenny who was hugging Dizzi protectively to his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a drink that's all" I pushed myself up out of the chair and walked into the kitchen, where was Kai? Why had Tala come back without him? Had he killed him? No of course not, but what did we actually know about Tala? What did we actually know about Kai? I grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink my head was pounding with questions and I couldn't find the answers, I turned on the tap and filled the glass with water.

"Rei?" I turned around to see Kai stood in the doorway, he looked amazing, his hair was slightly wet and sparkling in the dim light that slipped in from the other room. He had on a dark pair of blue jeans and was wearing a tight fitting black T-shirt that showed off his well-toned chest "What are you doing?"

"Uh... getting a glass of water" I showed him the glass and smiled slightly "do you want one?" he shook his head and I smiled again before taking a sip of the water,

"Hey guys come on Tyson wants to start the game" we both looked over at Max and walked out into the lounge to see Tyson, Kenny and Tala sat around a game board infront of the fire.

"So what game is it?" I asked as Max led us over to the middle of the room.

"Cluedo" Tala explained and smiled at us as we sat down on the floor "Kenny was just about to say who was going to be who"

"Ok well, I guess I'll be Professor Plumb, Tyson can be Miss White, Max can be Mrs Peacock, Kai can be Colonel Mustard, Rei can be Miss Scarlet and Tala can be Reverend Green"

"What? ME? A REVEREND? Are you crazy?"

"Which one of these is Miss white?"

"Oh why do I have to be Mrs peacock? She's all old and ugly"

"Let's just get on with the game" I smiled at them all and they nodded, Kenny handed out the sheets, the pens and gave us all three cards. I looked at my cards I had Colonel Mustard, the dining room and the spanner. Hmm funny I'd just cleared Kai of all charges.

"Rei you're Miss Scarlet so you have to start" Kenny explained I took the dice and shook them before rolling them onto the game board I got a six on one dice and a one on the other so I moved seven spaces along the board.

"Your turn Kai" I said and picked up the die, I handed them to him and let my hand brush against his as I dropped them into his hand. He smiled at me and I blushed, I wasn't used to Kai smiling especially not at me. He rolled a five on one dice and a five on the other, he moved ten spaces and then handed the dice to Tyson.

"You could have gone into a room then" Kenny explained

"Ha ha don't worry about it Kenny, Kai knows what he's doing" Tala told him and smiled at Kai

"Yeah, I got a twelve!" Tyson stuck his tongue out at everyone and then moved his piece over the game board and into the kitchen

"How did I know that you'd go into the kitchen?" Kai asked causing everyone except for Tyson to laugh. About quarter of an hour into the game Tyson was angry that Kai hadn't been playing the game properly and sparks were just about to fly.

"Kai! The aim of the game is not to move your playing piece as far around the board as possible! You actually have to ask people what cards they have if you ever want to find out who the murderer is!" I studied Kai's face as Tyson shouted at him and saw a smile spread across his perfect features "and what may I ask is so FUNNY!"

"I know who the murderer is, I've known since the beginning of the game but I thought that I'd give you a chance to get it. But I should have realised that you were too slow to understand that"

"Oh yeah well who is it?"

"Reverend Green in the lounge with the revolver"

"Sure blame me!" Everyone turned to face Tala and gave him a confused look, he smiled and scratched his head "sorry, I got caught up in the moment" meanwhile Kenny was sliding the cards out of the envelope to see if Kai was right

"Kai, you just one the game" Kenny showed us all the cards and sure enough Kai had been correct

"He cheated!" Tyson shouted and jumped up waving an accusing finger at Kai

"No actually Kai's always been good at board games" Tala announced and smiled again, he seemed to do that a lot. When I'd first met him I'd never figured him as the smiling type but now it's all he did.

"Rematch!" Tyson demanded. Ten rematches later Kai had won every single game without even making a move, which you had to admit was pretty impressive "rematch?" Tyson asked

"No! No more, this game is driving me mad!" Max said and folded the game up dumping it all back into the box and handing it to Kenny, "burn it!" he demanded.

"What are we going to do now?" Tyson asked as he slumped onto the chair that was sat on the other side of the room infront of the wide screen plasma TV

"I'm glad you asked" Tala jumped up and ran off down the hallway "everyone get comfortable I'll be back in a minute"

Kai's POV

"Where's he going?" I turned to look at Rei and smiled,

"Ah he rented a couple of movies for tonight"

"Which one's?"

"I'm not sure, let's sit down and wait" I motioned towards the white leather couch and watched as he sat down. I smiled and sat down next to him, I loved to be close to him, he was always so kind and inviting, no matter what I did he forgave me. I had to resist the urge to stroke the side of his face. I wanted to pull him into a tight embrace and I still wanted to talk to him about whatever was going on with his dad. But I'd wait, for now we were just going to sit here and watch the movies that Tala had rented. For a few minutes I could just be close to him without worrying about what the others were thinking.

"Ok, I have two DVD's one in my left hand and one in my right so someone pick a hand and that's the movie that we will watch first" I looked up to see Tala stood infront of the TV with his hands hidden behind his back

"Left!" Tyson called out before anyone else had even had a chance to think about the question

"Halloween resurrection it is"

"Oh no not that, what was the other one?" Kenny whined as Tala placed the DVD in the player and waited for it to load

"You will find that out later" Tala laughed and slid the other DVD into the draw underneath the DVD player.

"Oh I hate scary movies" Tala walked over to where Rei and me were sat and sat down next to Rei. He laughed at Kenny and grabbed a pillow that was underneath Rei, he yanked it out from behind his back and threw it at Kenny, I watched as Rei grabbed hold of his shoulder in pain and placed my hand on his arm.

"You ok?" I asked him quietly, he nodded and looked away but I knew that he was lying, why did he think he had to lie to me? Why couldn't he trust me? I caught sight of Tala and gave him a death glare he shrugged and shot me the best apologetic look that he could manage. I ignored him and looked at Rei, he was in pain, I knew that, but I didn't know what to do about it. For the first time in my life I didn't have all the answers. The movie went by quickly and everyone except for Kenny really enjoyed it.

"So what's next?" Tyson asked

"Why don't you get it out of the draw and I'll go get some drinks and snacks for everyone" Tyson nodded and walked over to the draw. I saw the smirk on Tala's face as he walked into the kitchen. What was he up to now? A few minutes later the DVD was set up and everything was ready to go, all we were waiting for was Tala, but not for long a few seconds later Tala stepped out into the lounge carrying a tray of food and drinks. He placed it down on the table and Tyson dived for the food.

"What's this movie Tala?" Kenny asked and hugged Dizzi closer to him "It's not another horror movie is it?"

"No this one's a comedy, it called naked gun 21/2" (A/N: I love this film, its soo funny, if you've seen it you'll most likely laugh at the memory, if you haven't seen it I strongly recommend it, if that is your looking for a good laugh : D )

"Cool" Max, said as he tried to pull Tyson away from the food. I ignored everyone else and stared down at Rei he was smiling at the scene that played out infront of him.

"Screw the film, lets just watch Tyson and Max fight it out" Tala smiled at the two when they shot him a death glare, they sighed and glanced at each other before sitting back down on either side of Kenny.

Now lets all congratulate Frank Drebin for his one thousands drug dealer killed 

Applause 

Thank you, in all honesty the last two I backed over with my car, luckily they turned out to be drug dealers 

Halfway through the film everyone was in fits of laughter, Tyson had even laughed so hard that he'd fallen off of the couch and was now rolling around on the floor. Rei was laughing too and it was really nice to see him having so much fun, I watched concerned when he stopped laughing and studied him as he grabbed hold of his stomach in pain. I shifted closer to him on the couch and lent into him slightly.

"Rei?"

"I'm fine, just got a stitch from laughing too much, I'll be fine" I watched as he lent forward and reached for his drink, he took a sip and placed it back down on the table.

"I have something to tell you" we both turned out attention to Tyson who was sat back on the couch with his drink in his left hand and a crisp that he was using to point at Max in his right. "You see Maxie, I only just realised this, but I love you" was it just me or did he sound drunk?

"I love you too Tyson lets go to Vegas and get married" I looked over at Tala and saw that he was laughing himself into a coma. My gaze switched back to Tyson and Max as they lent in to hug each other, apparently neither of them realised that Kenny was sat inbetween them or if they had it didn't bother them.

"Ahh! Let me out!" Kenny screamed. Tala laughed even harder and I lent forward, I grabbed Max's drink and lifted it up to my lips, I took a small sip and studied the taste for a couple of minutes. I looked over at Tala who was watching me with an innocent smile spread across his face.

Tala's POV

My smile faded away when his eyes narrowed, crap he knew what I'd done, I thought that it was very amusing I mean look at the results. I'd managed to get two people to announce their love to each other in under an hour. If you ask me I deserve a medal, ok I didn't deserve a medal, but I deserved something and not a kick up the ass, which was what Kai would probably give me.

"Ivanov, kitchen, now!" Oh no he called me by my last name, that could only mean one thing, I was in trouble. I sighed and followed him into the kitchen, he closed the door behind me and switched on the light. He was angry, very angry and we were in a kitchen, with knifes and stuff. "You spiked their drinks?"

"No"

"I know what vodka tastes like you idiot and that's what was in Max's drink"

"Ok fine I spiked their drinks, but it's not like it's a crime"

"Listen to me very carefully Ivanov" I backed away when he started to close the gap between us, before I knew it I was backed up against the back door. Kai grabbed hold of my collar and glared at me "I don't care if you spiked Tyson's drink or Max's drink or even Kenny's drink and I certainly don't care if you drink yourself into an early grave. But if you spiked Rei's drink I will kill you, slowly and painfully, now tell me, did you spike Rei's drink?" I looked at him and shook my head, sure I had expected for him to be angry with me but he was furious, oh well. "Tell me the truth Ivanov!"

"Oh come on Kai do you really think that I'd be stupid enough to spike your crush's drink?" That got his attention, he let go of my collar and backed away from me

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you have a thing for Rei Kon"

"What? No... no, were just friends"

"Oh come on Kai wake up and smell the coffee, you two are driving me crazy with your 'feelings,' you know full well that you like him as more than just a friend but you won't admit to it and neither will he. Your both a stubborn as each other and if you don't tell each other how you feel one day you're going to wake up old and alone wondering why you never got together with one another!" He blinked a few times, what else could he do, that was one hell of an outburst I'd even surprised myself, but it was the truth and he needed to hear it.

He didn't say anything but his reactions had given me the answer. I walked over to him I placed my hands on his shoulders forcing him to stare into my eyes

"Are you going to tell him?" he pulled out of my grip and walked out of the kitchen that answered the question for me.

Nikki: well there's the third chapter, I know it kinda sucked but I had this mega great idea for the next chapter which I will start writing a.s.a.p. I just have to get this crummy maths homework done before I can write anymore.

Tala: Nikki, since when do you bother to do your homework?

Nikki: Since my mom said that if my grades didn't improve she would take away my computer, disconnect the internet and then take all my beyblade tapes and merchandise, invite all of her friends round and have a bonfire. I refuse to watch my plushies burn!

Tala: didn't she already take one?

Nikki: Yeah but that was Mariah, who cares about her? Actually that gives me an idea review and tell me what your opinion of Mariah is, do you like her or loathe her? Come on tell me! And while you're at it tell me what you think of the fic so far and what you think should happen in the next chapter. This time the prize up for grabs is the TysonxMax Vegas wedding plushie set, it even comes with velcro wine bottles and a traumatised Kenny


	5. revelations

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: Hello people, 65 reviews, wow, what do you say about that, I guess thanks is the best thing to say. It was interesting to read what you thought of Mariah I just don't like her because she gets in the way of Kai and Rei admitting their feelings towards each other and she's bloody (yes I'm British) annoying. Well good news

Tala: your grades are better?

Nikki: No, but my mom said that she was tired of trying to motivate me so she said to just go sit infront of the computer and let my brain rot away

Tala: oh, well uh I brought Malik over from Yu-Gi-Oh to do the disclaimer

Nikki: Really Malik Ishtar, cool (glomps Malik)

Malik: Hey Nikki, Nikki does not own beyblade, however, she does own Kai's butler Norman, he may not look like much to you but he means a lot to her so please do not steal him.

Nikki: oh by the way, here's the long awaited fluffy scene

Rei's POV

"You know Rei your one of my very best friends and I love you, not as much as I love Max but that's just something that your going to have to accept. Ok buddy" I smiled at him, I think it was obvious that he and Max and possibly Kenny were drunk, but they hadn't drunk anything alcoholic all night. Was that what Kai and Tala were talking about had Tala done something to our drinks. I picked up my drink and looked at it, no, I was fine but then again I had only taken a couple of sips. I was surprised when Tyson pulled me up from the couch, he took hold of me and hugged me tightly "Rei, it would mean so much to me if you would be my best man at the wedding." I rolled my eyes and patted his back, what do you say to someone when there drunk and are considering marrying their best friend in Vegas?

"Uh... of course I'll be your best man Tyson" I figured that it would be best to play along with the insanity that was now Tyson and Max's life.

"Thank you, thank you" he was practically in tears as he patted my back what I didn't expect was for him to hit me, but he did. He slapped my back, hard, he didn't mean to hurt me, he didn't know how badly my back was injured but it hurt I slipped onto the floor and groaned in pain. Tyson was now in a fit of panic, I smiled up at him and pushed myself up off of the floor. Tears were stinging the back of my eyes but I was trying my hardest to hold them back. "Oh god Rei, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He seemed to have sobered up slightly and that was a good thing, if he would have stayed drunk it would have killed me.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" I slowly staggered past the kitchen door and out of the lounge,

"Rei?" I heard Kai call out to me but tears had started to slip out of my eyes and were staining my cheeks, I couldn't look back at him, not whilst I was crying. I walked through the long maze like corridors, the other day when I had been here I'd found the bathroom easily but now I didn't have a clue where I was going and felt that with each step I was just getting myself more and more lost.

"Meow" I jumped and spun on my heel to try and find where the noise had come from but nothing was there. Great now we can add crazy to my list of problems, I've started hearing meows, like Kai would have a cat. "Meow" this time it was louder and I felt something brush up against my leg, I bent down and stroked the soft silky fur belonging to the Russian blue cat. I found it amusing that Kai had a Russian blue after all he was Russian and his hair was kinda blue. I smiled at the cat and it started to purr before it wandered into a room, I followed the cat and pushed the door open. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing all I could hear was the loud meows coming from the cat I had just met out in the corridor. I stopped in the doorway and felt around for a light switch, I soon found one and flicked it on, I gasped when I saw the room in the light. It was amazing, the room was a dark blue that on one wall had been painted a red and gold phoenix, no doubt based upon Dranzer. The most amazing thing had to be the circular bed that was pushed up against the far wall, I stared at the black silk sheets that were draped over the bed and couldn't shake the thought of how inviting they looked. I spun round to see a slim silver laptop folded down on top of a small black desk that on either side sat a comfy looking leather chair. There was a large bookcase covering the last wall with books filling every shelf, I smiled,

"Kai sure does like books" I muttered quietly as I stared at the books that were packed tightly together on the black bookcase.

"Meow" I turned and smiled at the cat, it was as if it was agreeing with me, I gasped when I saw the French window that led out onto the balcony. Black net curtains hung on either side of the window and I looked back at the bed to see matching net curtains clipped back to the wall on either side of the circular piece of furniture. "Meow" the cat leapt up onto the bed and mewed at me to follow, I smiled and walked over to the wondrous bed. I sat slowly and carefully, I just couldn't get over how weird it felt to be in Kai's room, let alone sitting on his bed, the same bed that he slept in every night. I closed my eyes and could imagine his amazing body lying in the middle of the huge bed with the covers entwined around him. I jumped slightly when the cat climbed onto my lap, now that I was seeing it close up and in a brighter light. I noticed that it too had small blue triangles on its face, which amazed and intrigued me. This animal was like the cat version of Kai and it was sat on my lap looking quite comfy might I add. I ran my hand through its soft blue fur and wondered what Kai's hair felt like. The cat purred quietly obviously content with the attention it was receiving from me, "meow" I hadn't realised it until then but I must have fallen into a daydream and stopped stroking the cat which did not please it much. I laughed and scratched its chin it started purring again and I shut off from the world completely, I was calm and at peace, I liked it in here. It was quite and secluded not to mention beautiful, Kai had impeccable taste. I slowly and carefully slid out of my coat, my side had started to play up but I couldn't tell what was wrong with it, I smiled when the cat batted at my hand wanting more of my affection.

"Rei?" I looked up to see Kai stood in the open doorway that led into his room, "What are you doing in here?" he asked and took a few more steps into the room, I blushed at the question. I was finding it incredibly embarrassing to be sat in Kai's room, on his bed whilst stroking his cat.

"Uh... I, I was looking for the bathroom" I smiled weakly and received a smile in return, Kai looked amazing when he smiled. I didn't understand why he didn't do it more often.

"I hate to disappoint you Rei but this isn't it" I blushed again and stared down at the cat. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um... I was looking for the bathroom and I saw the cat and the cat came in here, the door was open so I followed it. I didn't know you had a cat" my throat felt dry and I desperately tried to change the subject from me to anything else.

"You wouldn't, its avoiding Max and Tyson like the plague"

"Smart cat" the cat meowed as if agreeing with me and nuzzled into my top, I laughed and stroked through its silky blue fur once again. I was surprised when Kai sat down on the bed next to me; he leaned over and scratched the cats chin. He was so close that I could hear his breath; I could feel his arm brush against my leg when he stopped stroking the animal that was snuggling further and further into my lap. I looked over at him, he was so close that if I were to lean forward my lips would touch his face in less than a second. God he was beautiful "what's it's name?" I tried my hardest to shake away the thoughts before I developed a problem in my lower regions. Which would no doubt disturb the cat and draw even more attention to the problem which would not be good.

"Kyan" it's Kai with an, an on the end (A/N: I own Kyan, the little Russian blue kitty cat belongs to me, so please understand that I love him and would be very upset if someone stole him, so please don't .) I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes, I was so tired and just wanted to lye down on this bed, with Kai. To sleep wrapped up in the black silk sheets with Kai next to me. I sighed and smiled at him sweetly "what?"

Kai's POV

"I just noticed that this cat is almost exactly like you" I watched him as he ran his hands over the cat. I wanted to be that cat, to feel Rei's hand brush against me with such care and affection.

"They say that pets resemble there owners" I continued to study him as he stroked the dark blue triangles on either side of the cats face, he stopped and turned to look at me. I was slightly taken back when he placed his hand on the side of my face and began to trace the triangles on my cheeks. He blushed and placed his hand back onto the cat, I wished he hadn't, I longed for his touch, for his gentle hands to trace every ounce of my being. "Rei" I half whispered, I didn't want to startle him, I didn't want to disturb him from his thoughts.

"Mm hmm" was all he said, I couldn't help but think about how amazing he would look lying amongst the black silk sheets that covered my bed. His long raven hair free from the white wrap.

"_You heard me, you have a thing for Rei Kon"_

"_What? No... no, were just friends"_

"Oh come on Kai wake up and smell the coffee, you two are driving me crazy with your 'feelings,' you know full well that you like him as more than just a friend but you won't admit to it and neither will he. Your both a stubborn as each other and if you don't tell each other how you feel one day you're going to wake up old and alone wondering why you never got together with one another!"

Tala's voice rang through my mind as I remembered the argument we had earlier. I was starting to think that maybe he was right, oh who am I kidding? Of course he was right he was always right, it was one of his many annoying traits. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I was starting to develop one hell of a headache, god why had I listened to Tala in the first place. If I wouldn't have talked to him the other day then he never would have come up with this sleepover idea and none of this would have been happening. But he was right, I had known that my feelings for Rei had started to go beyond the friendship barrier but I didn't know what to do about it. Tala told me to tell him, he said that he felt the same about me, but what if this time Tala was wrong and I ended up scaring Rei away. I couldn't imagine life without him, I needed him, if nothing more then as a friend. "Kai?"

"Hn"

"What were you going to say?" I had to think about that for a while, I'd trailed off into my thoughts and completely forgotten about what I was going to ask Rei.

"Oh, earlier on I said that we needed to talk and now that we're alone I figured that it's the perfect time"

"Talk about what?" I watched him as the cat stood up on his lap and circled around as it tried to find a more comfortable position. Kyan meowed and jumped onto me, how he could choose me over Rei I will never know. But something about the glint in the cat's eye scared me, it was like the look that Tala got when he was planing something. I scratched his chin and smiled when he started to purr "how long have you had him?" my eyes darted from Kyan to Rei where my eyes locked with his, I smiled at him, as I became lost in his amazing golden orbs. I had always loved his eyes, there was something so perfect about them that drew me to them.

"About a year"

"Where did you get him from?"

"He just followed me home and never left, Rei, I really do need to talk to you"

"Go on" he looked over at the door and I could tell that he knew what I wanted to talk about and that he didn't want to have to discuss it with me. I rubbed my temples again and felt Kyan bat at my top with his paw, I looked over at Rei and lightly placed my hand onto his shoulder. He turned allowing me to see the pain hidden behind those beautiful eyes that since the first moment I'd met him had been filled with joy and hope. I sighed and watched as Kyan walked off of my lap and back onto Rei's where he padded around for a while before settling down and curling into a tight ball on his lap.

"Rei has your father ever hit you?" I thought that the best way to ask this was to just come out with it. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he shook his head back and forth. He went to answer me but no words escaped his mouth, I sighed and let my hand slip from his shoulder to where Kyan was curled up on his lap. I stroked the cat and moved my eyes onto the small animal, I ran my hand over the light blue fur but immediately stopped when I felt the small droplet of water hit my hand. I looked up at Rei as another tear escaped from his shimmering eyes, he wiped it away with the back of his hand and turned away from me. I felt warm tears starting to sting the back of my eyes but forced them back. I had to be strong, for him, I carefully nudged Kyan off of Rei's lap and carefully placed my hands on either of his shoulders. I slowly, as not to hurt him, turned him round so that he could see into my eyes and in return I could see into his. "Rei, please, I just want to help you" he blinked back the fresh tears that had started to well in his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. I was breaking down inside, I hated to see him so hurt and upset, but I needed to know the truth.

"Yes, a couple of times, but he doesn't mean it, he only does it when he's drunk and moms out of town. When she comes back everything will be fine"

"Did he ever do anything else to you?" I choked on silent sobs as I asked this, I had thought about this for a long time and listed everything that this man could have done to the kitten that in my heart was so precious and it scared me. If he told me what was going on I could help him and we could deal with it from there, together.

"No! He just hit me, nothing else, I swear" I sighed and felt relieved for that at least, I wanted to hug him when a few more tears escaped his sparkling eyes but resisted the almost overwhelming urge.

"Um, I'm going to go and get cleaned up" I watched as Rei swept a few more tears away from his eyes and stood up from the bed. I gasped silently. He made it halfway to the door when I stopped him by placing my hands on his waist, I was careful to do this as I didn't want to knock any bruises that may have been there. "Kai?" he half whispered half sobbed as he turned his head slightly to see me stood behind him, holding onto his waist to keep him in place.

"Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"If all he did was hit you, why are you bleeding?" I felt a tear slip out of my eye and trickle down my cheek, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had been hurt so severely he felt the need to hide it from me. "What happened Rei?"

Rei's POV

I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes, I didn't want to break down infront of Kai, I didn't want him to see how weak I was. How would he ever be able to feel anything for me if I was acting like such a wimp? I felt him lead me back over towards the bed and didn't resist. He sat me down on the edge and knelt down infront of me clasping both of his hands around one of mine. The simple gesture consoled me and enabled me to make eye contact with him without bursting out into tears. I loved those crimson eyes they were so beautiful and mysterious that once I looked into them I could never break away.

"Rei, let me help you" his eyes pleaded for me to let him in, why was this so important to him? Why couldn't he just let it go? It wasn't that I didn't want to let him into my life, to tell him my problems, I was scared. Scared that if he saw the cuts, if he noticed the mess that my body was in that he wouldn't want me. "Rei please" my eyes were coated with tears and I could barely see him through the water that clouded my eyes. I closed my eyes and forced the moisture to slide down my cheeks. "Rei" I saw the tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice, a loud sob escaped my throat but I forced the others back. I nodded, I couldn't keep him out anymore, and I needed him, for now at least. He sighed in relief and stood up letting go of my hand as he walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. He picked up a black case and walked back over to the bed. I watched as he unlocked it and laid certain things out on the bed.

"Tala, what are you...?" I heard Kenny's voice and turned to face the door, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on down there. If I would have just gone straight to the bathroom instead of taking this detour to stroke the cat none of this would have happened and Kai would have never found out about my problems. But then again maybe unconsciously I wanted for him to find out, wanted for him to help me. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand on my waist and turned my head ever so slightly to see that he was untying my sash. He soon had it untied and carefully slid it away from my body, my heart was pounding in my chest I had never been more nervous in my entire life. I flinched slightly when he grabbed hold of the base of my shirt but didn't make a big deal out of it. I slowly stood up to make it easier for him to remove the tunic that had become spotted with blood. He carefully pulled it up over my head making sure not to catch any of the injuries, we sat back on the bed and he gently removed the bloodied bandages. I cringed when I heard the gasp come from behind me, I closed my eyes and choked on my sobs.

I wondered what thoughts were running through his mind at that point in time, I had never actually seen my back. I could tell that it was badly scared and terribly bruised, but there was nothing that I could do about it so I just refused to look at it thinking that if I didn't see it, it didn't exist. I felt his hands trace the scars and relaxed into his touch, who would have thought that someone who always portrayed himself as a cold loner could be so sweet and kind. I looked back at him when I felt the warmth of his touch disappear from my skin and watched as he tipped some antiseptic onto a cotton pad he cautiously placed the pad onto my back and dabbed it over the cuts. I flinched a few times but this definitely wasn't the most painful experience of my life so far and the best thing about it was that it was with Kai. He placed the pad down and picked up a clean one dousing it with antiseptic as he had done with the other.

"Lye down" he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down onto the silk bed sheets. I looked up at him and our eyes locked for a brief moment before he continued with cleaning off my cuts. I continued to watch as he picked up my arm and unravelled the bandages that covered it, he cleaned the cuts slowly, carefully and as gently as he could before moving onto the next arm. I closed my eyes and became lost in his touch. I guess that I'd started to fall asleep, because I didn't hear or feel anything else until I felt the sharp pain shoot through my side. I opened my eyes to see Kai tracing the cut that had been made on my side just above my waist. I flinched slightly when he placed the cotton pad against the wound and tried to hold back the groan of pain but failed. His crimson eyes locked onto me and I offered him a small smile, he smiled back and leant over me to reach the black case. He picked up the new bandages and sat back to the side of me, I grabbed hold of his arm and held it in place stopping him from continuing with the bandages. He gave me a confused look and I just had to smile at him.

"Thank you Kai" he sighed and knocked a few strands of hair away from his face

"It would be easier to do this if you sat up" I noted the sadness tingeing his voice, why was he so upset? I looked up into his eyes and felt as if I was drowning in the crimson pools. There was something magical about that moment, time seemed to stop and nothing would have made me happier than to just continue to lye there and stare up into his eyes. I eventually managed to break my gaze away from his and sat up on the edge of the bed. He quickly and gently wrapped my arms in fresh bandages. The room was eerily quiet, the only sound came from Kyan who was purring away at the other end of the bed. I watched as Kai slid behind me and carefully began to wrap new bandages around my body.

Kai's POV

I stared at his battered back and choked down the tears, I couldn't stand to see someone I loved so much had been hurt so badly. I sighed and ran my hand lightly across a scar at the base of his neck, a light moan escaped his lips and I couldn't help but smile at the sound, it was so beautiful, so perfect, just like him.

"Rei"

"Yeah" he turned his head slightly to face me and I stared into his glistening golden eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I looked back at the bandages and finished wrapping them around him. I was terrified that the answer to this question would be no, I mean I'd never told him anything about me. I never told him about the abbey or my grandfather he'd found that out on his own, maybe I didn't deserve his trust. He turned round to face me and for what seemed like the millionth time that night my eyes locked with his.

"More than anyone"

"So why didn't you tell me about this?" There was a long silence and I guessed that neither of us knew what to sat to each other, I hated that. I felt the tears welling in my eyes and turned my gaze at Kyan.

"I wanted to, but I was afraid about what you'd think"

"What does that mean?" I turned back to face him but couldn't get my eyes to look up at him and so chose a spot on the bed sheet to stare at instead.

"Nothing, I just thought that you'd think that I was pathetic or a wimp"

"I would never think that about you!" I could tell that he was surprised by what I had said, even I had been surprised by it. I sighed and stood up from the bed, being so close to him was confusing not only my mind but my heart. I walked over to the bookcase and started to read the titles, I had to focus on something else before I burst out into tears.

"They're not my real parents, my real parents died, there was a fire in my village when I was 3. My parents had left me at Mariah's so that her parents could watch over me until they came back but they never did. I was sent to an orphanage for 2 years when I met a couple who were interested in adopting me. They couldn't have children of their own and had chosen to adopt, my mom said that I was the most beautiful child she had ever seen." I looked over at him and felt drawn to him, he was telling me everything, was he trying to prove that he did trust me? "They took me home and everything was great, they were well off and had a big house with a huge garden that I used to beyblade in. My mom dreamt of being the world's best lawyer but she was just a secretary then. My dad didn't have a job, he'd never worked a day in his life you see he'd inherited a ton of money when his uncle died. Since he was the only living relative it all went to him. Well the years went on and we were a normal loving family, then my mom was offered a job from a law firm in New York. This was her dream and I understood that she had to fulfil it, but she started to stay away for longer and longer and then my dad started drinking"

"Is that when he started beating you?" I asked as I walked back over to the bed and sat on the end right next to him. He nodded slowly and looked up into my eyes, God those eyes could get me to anything, he could get me to do anything all he had to do was ask.

"At first it was just a slap every now and then, then a punch, then a kick. Then all three at the same time. It slowly got worst and worst, then I heard about the beyblade tournament and took off. When I came home my mom was so proud of me and so was my dad. Then she got a case and left, he started drinking and here we are"

"You should have come to me"

"He told me that I was pathetic and that no one could ever love a wimp, I was afraid that you would think the same." He started down at the floor but there was no way that I was going to let him leave thinking that that's the way I thought about him.

I placed my hand on the side of his face and slowly and carefully turned his head to face me, our eyes locked again and I could see the wall of tears that were coating his eyes.

"I would never think that about you" I repeated the earlier statement hoping that it would drill it into his mind. I sighed heavily, I couldn't take it anymore I slowly leant into him and saw him do the same before I closed my eyes. I felt my lips brush up against his, I had been waiting for this moment since I had first met him, first seen him. Since the first time my eyes locked with his. Being so close to him and yet being so far away was torture for me. I felt his breath on my skin and remembered all the times that we had shared a hotel room and the handful of moments that we had shared a bed. He had been right there, right next to me but I was too afraid to let myself get close.

"Meow!" We both jumped apart when Kyan jumped inbetween us, I don't think I'd ever hated that cat more than I did at then. But I was slightly relieved as well, what if it was just a fluke what if it had just been a mistake on Rei's part. I would disgust him, it was for the best to forget that it had ever happened, but it would be in my dreams every night and in my heart for the rest of my life.

Nikki: DON'T KILL ME! Don't kill Kyan, we are both very sorry but that's just the way things had to be, oh who am I kidding I cat believe I just did that (breaks down)

Malik: there there (rubs my back)

Nikki: Malik? Why are you still here?

Malik: Bakura kicked me out

Nikki: Oh

Kai: Rei did that to me once

Rei: you shouldn't have teased me

Kai: I thought you liked to be teased

Rei: well in the bedroom it's ok

Tala: ok come on guys this fic is a PG 13

Nikki: No by all means let them continue

Tala: Nikki!

Nikki: Fine, anyway, whoa that was a long chapter, oh well, I was on a roll, please review and tell me what you thought, too much fluff? Not enough? How can you ever have too much fluff? Well anyway review now and win a limited addition millennium beyblade courtesy of the Yu-Gi-Blade Corporation (all rights reserved, to me MWAHAHAHA!)


	6. cradling a sleeping kitten

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: Well I thought that I'd give you the next instalment

Kai: oh you're a giver

Nikki: I can't deny who I am

Mariah: hey guys

All: AHHH!

Rei: what are you doing back?

Tala: we thought you were dead

Mariah: I was, now I'm back

Nikki: Oh no (weeps) she's going to haunt me for the rest of my life, I will never escape from the colour pink!

Mariah: what's wrong with the colour pink?

Nikki: the real question is what isn't wrong with the colour pink?

Rei: I like Nikki's question better

Kai: second that

Tala: third that

Bryan: forth that

Nikki: hey cousin what are you doing here?

Bryan: Tala called me to bring Jing from the King of Bandit Jing to do the disclaimer for you, take it away Jing

Jing: Nikki doesn't own Beyblade but I am the king of thieves so maybe one day I'll steal it and give it to her as a present, I mean who knows?

Nikki: that would be the best present that a crazy fan girl could ask for

Kai: Get on with the fic!

Nikki: (starts typing) I'm writing I'm writing, Jesus keep your beyblade in the launcher

Kai: that has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said

Rei's POV

I slid out of my old clothes and put on a new pair of dark red boxers and a matching dark red T-shirt. I went to walk out of the bathroom when I noticed the droplets of blood on the wrap that was holding my hair back. I sighed and took the white ribbon into my hands carefully unwrapping it. I found it funny that Kai was in his bedroom changing and that I was in his bathroom changing. He had said that I could change in here so that the others wouldn't see the bandages and I thought that it was a good idea, I didn't want them asking a ton of questions now did I? I couldn't believe how close we had been just a few seconds ago. Our lips millimetres away and yet for some reason it wasn't ment to be, I sighed and dropped the wrap into the bin, as with the tunic it was ruined so there was no point in keeping it. I removed the band and let the raven locks flow down my back, I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair before tying it back into a low ponytail with the red hair tie.

"Goddamn cat" I muttered as I remembered the evil animal that had stopped my lips from touching Kai's, I couldn't believe that something I had wanted for so long had been taken away from me so quickly, how was that fair? After everything I had put up with in my life I was denied that one moment of happiness. I could still feel his hands on my back and his breath on my lips, I longed for that again but knew that it would never happen. Kai wasn't like that, it was a mistake, he felt sorry for me.

"Rei are you ok?" I jumped slightly when there was a loud knock on the door and smiled as the sound of Kai's voice filled the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine" a simple answer, but what else could I say, for once in my life it was true, I really was fine. No I was better than fine, I was happier than I had been in a long time and it was all thanks to Kai. I never would have thought of Kai being so caring and kind but the proof was right here, he did care about me. I smiled at the thought and walked over to the door turning the handle until the door opened.

"Whoa" I half whispered half mouthed as I saw Kai, he was stood infront of the bookcase flicking through one of the newer texts wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk boxer shorts.

"What did you say Rei?" His eyes never moved from the page and I was glad for this when I felt my face heat up, no doubt the indication of a blush.

"Nothing" I stared down at the floor when I heard the meow that no doubt came from Kyan. "Trying to make amends?" I whispered as I bent down to where he was sat and brushed my hand against his soft fur. He meowed and nodded his head, I felt like he could understand everything I was saying as well as everything I felt.

"AHH GUYS! THAT HURTS!" I stood up and stared at the door, Kenny sounded like he was in hell of a lot of pain down there, I know that it was mean but I found that rather funny.

"We'd best go and see what they're doing, I don't want them to ruin my house" I looked over at Kai who was now stood right next to me as he stared at the door.

"I'm sure Tala will make sure that everything's ok"

"Tala's the one I'm most worried about" Kyan meowed again before yawning and running off in the direction of the bed. I wished that I could sleep on Kai's bed, with him next to me. "Come on" I looked up at him and smiled when he held out his hand, no doubt an invitation for me to take it. I wasn't going to ignore it, I longed for him to touch me, I longed to touch him and if this was the closest I was going to get then so be it. I placed my hand in his, the mere feel of his skin excited me. He tugged on my arm, lightly, to bring me up to his level, to his eyes, those eyes that I loved so much.

"No! Tyson give that to me it's very valuable!" Tala's voice echoed through the house as he tried to get Tyson to give him the object in question, crash, "Oh well, it's a good thing Kai has insurance"

"Great, just great" Kai muttered as he rubbed his temples with his hands. I laughed silently and grabbed hold of his hand, I hadn't meant to do it but I was glad that I had. Our eyes locked again, I couldn't help but melt under the intense gaze, I could hear my heart beating in my chest when Kai tightened his grip around my hand and walked off down the corridor with me following closely behind. What does all this mean? Why does it all feel so natural? I didn't really care at the moment the only thing that I cared about was the fact that my hand was being held by Kai Hiwatari and I never wanted him to let go.

Kai's POV

We stepped into the lounge to see Kenny, Max, Tyson and Tala all crowded round one corner as they franticly tried to clean up whatever they had destroyed. I glanced around the room and tried to spot what was missing but everything seemed to be in its place.

"What did you do?" Tala turned around to look at me and shot me one of his 'what- me-how-could-you-even-suggest-that-I-would-do-something-like-that-don't-you-know-how-pure-and-innocent-I-am' looks. I wasn't buying it but when his face lit up at the sight infront of him, I knew he didn't care.

"Well where have you two been?" His eyes were firmly fixed on to our hands that were still linked together. I had completely forgotten about that, it had all felt so normal and relaxed that I didn't even feel his hand holding onto mine. I stared over at Rei and saw him blush, I loved to see him blush, at me anyway. I smiled and slid my hand away from his before regaining eye contact with Tala and shooting him a death glare. "Oh he gets a smile and I get the 'Ivanov-you're-about-to-be-murdered-brutally- and-painfully' glare"

"What did you break?"

"Oh that vase that was on that pedestal, which we also broke, it wasn't that expensive was it?"

"Extremely"

"You do have insurance right Kai?"

"Yes Tala, I took out insurance on everything when I heard that you would be staying here" I pushed past Tala and went and sat down in my chair, I had the biggest headache and I just wanted them to go to sleep.

"Maxie, I want to do this properly" I looked over my shoulder to see Tyson down on one knee infront of Max with a small box in his hand, "Maxie will you make me the happiest man alive and grant me the honour of being your husband?" Tyson opened the box and removed a small diamond ring, which he then slid onto Max's finger.

"Oh of course Tyson" I watched Max as he wiped away tears from his eyes and studied the ring that now rested on his finger. "Tyson this ring is beautiful"

"Damn right it's beautiful it's mine!" Every head in the room turned to face me and I took a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing "that ring belonged to my grandmother and last time I saw it, it was locked away in the safe." I watched Tyson as he gave me one of Tala's 'I-didn't-do-it-I'm-completely-innocent' looks "Tyson, please tell me that you did not use Dragoon to break into my safe and steal that ring"

"Ok" Tyson's look had now changed to 'yeah ok I did it, sue me' I growled slightly and stared into the fire watching the flames leap and twirl as the tore into the charred pieces of wood.

"They're just drunk, I'm sure they'll be fine in the morning, if you ignore the massive hangovers" I turned my head slightly to see Rei sit down in the chair next to mine. He was tired, I could see that clear as day but he was happy and that's all I cared about.

"Hn" was all I could manage to say as I turned my head back to stare into the fire, the fire that reminded me of Rei's golden eyes. There was a loud thud from the other side of the room and we both turned our heads to see Max and Tyson collapse onto the floor. "Peace at last"

"I think I'd best go to bed, I'm pretty tired" I nodded but I didn't want him to go to sleep not without me lying next to him at least. A few minutes later the house was deadly quite with the exception of the roaring fire. I glanced around the room and saw Kenny lying on the couch with Dizzi clutched tightly to his chest, the mere sight of Tyson and Max made me laugh. They were lying in the corner of the room with their arms wrapped protectively around one another. I stared down at Rei who was lying infront of the fire, his raven hair was glowing with tints of red and orange as a result of the fire that danced infront of him. I couldn't take the distance between us, I needed him more than I'd ever needed anyone. As a child I had been told that being dependent on someone was the biggest weakness that there was, but that couldn't be true. How could being totally isolated and alone make you anything but insane, did you have to be insane to be strong?

I stood up and walked over to where Rei lay, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed to be close to him. I sat down on the floor against the chair and slowly and carefully lifted his head up from the floor. I smiled and gently placed his head in my lap, God he was perfect.

"I love you Rei" I whispered quietly as I placed a light kiss on his forehead, mentally cursing the bandanna as I did so. I stroked several ebony strands away from his face and brushed my hand over his lips. I traced the bruise on the side of his face and finally allowed the tears to escape from my eyes. "How could someone do this to you?" A few tears fell onto Rei's tanned skin and I brushed them away with the back of my hand. I smiled when he snuggled closer to my chest and placed another kiss onto his forehead. "I'm going to help you Rei, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again"

Tala's POV

I stared at my friend as he sat next to the kitten on the floor and placed his head in his lap. I knew since the moment I had first seen them together that they felt something for one another but understood that they were too blind to see it. I mean I still remembered Rei's battle against Bryan during the world championships, when Rei had been past out on the floor Kai was the first to notice and Kai was the first to run to him. Bryan and I had both seen the tears in Kai's eyes as he helped the innocent little kitten onto the stretcher and I saw the pain in Kai's heart as they took him away. Kai wanted revenge, that was obvious, but he knew that Bryan had no choice, he had to hurt Rei or Boris would have killed him.

"Tala" I ignored the voice on the other end of the phone, not on purpose I was just so caught up in my thoughts that I had forgotten that I was even holding the phone. I smiled when Kai lent down and kissed Rei's forehead, then, something I never expected Kai to do. He cried, Kai Hiwatari captain of the bladebreaker and the most stoical person I had ever met, cried.

"Aww"

"Did you just say aww?"

"You would too if you saw this" I finally snapped back into reality and struck up a conversation with the voice on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"I think Kai finally figured out his feelings"

"God took him long enough and I thought he was smart, so what's going on?"

"Kai's cradling a sleeping kitten"

"I hate it when you speak in code"

"Bryan that wasn't code, it's what's happening" I smiled at my koi he could be real dim sometimes but that just made him even more endearing. "How are things over there?"

"Ian and Spencer have pretty much demolished my house"

"And that is why we're called the demolition boys, it's a strain to say this but I miss you"

"Well of course you would, I'm the best koi in the world. Ha, I miss you too" I smiled again and peaked through the crack in the door to see Kai lean down and kiss Rei's forehead for a second time. "You'd best go and make fun of Kai then"

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow"

"I'll hold you to it, have fun"

"Tormenting Kai is always fun, almost as fun as tormenting Tyson"

"I wish I could have seen that"

"Me too, see ya soon Bryan"

"Yeah hurry up and get them together and than we can get to work on our relationship"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" the seduction in his voice tempted me to run off back to Russia right then and there.

"Sure would, bye" I hung up the phone and took a deep breath, I had started to develop a headache, most likely from the vodka but that didn't stop me from downing the rest of the bottle in one swift chug.

Kai's POV

I stared down at the kitten in my arms, I couldn't help it, I couldn't get my eyes to leave his sleeping frame. He was so perfect, I loved everything about him, his looks his eyes, his long raven hair, his heart. I smiled again and stroked the side of his face, I couldn't keep my hands off him, I loved him so much and it was such a relief to finally figure that out.

"Hahaha" I glanced over my shoulder to see Tala stood in the doorway with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked angrily as he walked further into the room.

"Enough to make me make out with Kenny, not enough to make me forget this moment"

"You made out with Kenny?"

"I was drunk" he showed me the bottle as if to prove it and fell onto the chair next to where Rei and me were sat.

"You finally figured it out huh?"

"Hn?" he growled angrily and rubbed his forehead, I could tell that I was getting on his nerves and it was fun.

"You're doing that on purpose"

"So"

"Kai!"

"Shut up" I shot him another one of my death glares but he just smiled, I had to think up a new death glare, he was becoming immune. I made a mental note to do that, before turning back to stare at Rei, I traced his lips with my thumb and thought about how wonderful it would be to kiss them. Just once, twice, three times, one hundred times a day for the rest of my life. I smiled at the thought of being with Rei for forever.

"Don't you think that this is just ever so slightly perverted?" I shot him my new and improved death glare, which made him cower in fear, yep that's the one. "No seriously, you two would make an awesome couple"

"Did you just say awesome?"

"What? God Kai you sound like Bryan!"

"When did you talk to Bryan"

"Definitely not today when I was spying on you two through the crack in door, why?"

"Ivanov!" I growled angrily, it was bad enough that he had been watching us, but I was furious that he had been relaying information to the three stooges over in Russia.

"Shh" he whispered and pointed at the kitten that lay in my arms, I turned my gaze back to Rei and stared down at him. I loved the feel of his skin as I held him tightly in my arms unwilling to let him go. Not wanting for him to get hurt ever again, I loved him too much to see him get hurt. I looked back over at the door to see that Tala had disappeared, if I caught him talking to the other members of the demolition boys I would seriously hurt him.

"Kai" I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard Rei call out to me from where he lay in my lap. I looked down at him to see that he was still fast asleep, I smiled again, Rei Kon was dreaming about me, Kai Hiwatari. I had to check that was who I was and that Rei was dreaming about me. I watched him as he snuggled closer to my bare chest, I ran my hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. Everything about this moment was precious to me, I would remember it forever, keep it safe within my heart so that I could look back on it whenever I felt cold and alone. I would always remember him.

Nikki: well there's the sixth chapter, I know that it was crappy, but the next chappie should be better and who knows maybe Kai and Rei will tell each other how they feel. I just thought that I would take this opportunity to point out that this is NOT a TalaxKenny fic. Hmm what am I going to do with Rei in the next chappie?

Kai: if you hurt my koi I will kill you

Nikki: Uh, COUSIN!

Bryan: What? Tala and me are trying to catch up

Nikki: Oh cool, can I watch

Tala: you are such a Hentai Nikki

Nikki: So,

Rei: why am I always asleep when Kai announces his love for me?

Nikki: Cause I find it ironic, like in G-rev when you left the bladebreakers to join the white tigers so that you could win and then you lost

Rei: she never forgave me for that did she?

Tala: nope

Rei: But she forgave Kai and Max

Bryan: Yep

Rei: so why may I ask Nikki have you not forgiven me?

Nikki: Cause you left to join the white tigers

Rei: but Kai left to join the demolition (now Blitzkrieg) boys and Max left to join the all-stars

Nikki: Yeah but I like the all-stars and I love the demolition (now Blitzkrieg) boys, but I hate the white tigers and you joined the white tigers, that is why I never forgave you

Rei: I'm sorry

Nikki: I'll think about it

Max: what the hell is wrong with us?

Tyson: we're drunk

Kenny: I have a very small part in this fic

Nikki: well at least you're in it, Ok please review and tell me what you think this time the prize you could win is a TalaxBryan plushie wedding set, I like my wedding sets, but it doesn't stop there, oh no. I have read all of the reviews and everyone hates Rei's stepfather with a passion, so I will be giving a Rei's stepfather plushie away to all nice reviewers. I know what your thinking, 'Why on earth would I want that' well, I'll tell you, because the Rei's stepfather plushie comes with a free torture box. Now you can get your revenge like Kai will get his.

Kai: YES!


	7. snowstorm

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: oh god, this is late, it was supposed to be up yesterday but I planned to upload it at school. Anyway I got there and found that my school have blocked and not for anything like yaoi oh no, they've blocked it because of 'recreation' I mean come on could you get any more pathetic?

Bryan: that is rather pathetic

Nikki: so now I have to upload it at home. Oh Well here's the seventh chapter, wow I'm having so much fun writing this. I got this great idea from a review from the third chapter. Angel spirit said about how there could be a snowstorm and everyone could be stuck at Kai's. I thought that this was such a great idea, I had said about it being cold in chapter three and that there was talk of snow but I wasn't going to take it any further. Then I read through the reviews and thought that I could run with this idea, so I'm going to. Before I go any further I just want to say a huge thank you to Angel spirit for providing me with the idea for this chapter but not only her I want to thank all of my reviewers for giving me the courage to keep writing. It always makes my day reading what you have to say about my work, TalaxBryan wedding set plushies for all you guys (hands out plushies)

Bryan: aren't you forgetting something?

Nikki: I don't know, am I?

Tala: the Rei's stepfather plushie torture set

Nikki: oh yeah thanks for reminding me about that guys, for those of you who watch Yu-Gi-Oh I figured that Rei's evil stepfather would look like Kaiba's evil stepfather. Why? Cause he's the only evil stepfather I know.

Kai: Makes sense

Nikki: Hmm, who could I get to do the disclaimer today?

Jing: Hey guys let me introduce you to my good friend Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh

Nikki: he'll do, Bakura do the disclaimer

Bakura: I was just looking for Marik so that I could apologise for throwing him out but sure why not? Nikki doesn't own Beyblade and I think she's starting to get annoyed about being reminded of that every five minutes.

Nikki: Damn straight, oh well writing this chapter will cheer me up for sure.

Rei's POV

My eyes slowly flickered open, I was still shocked that I had spent the night at Kai's house. I had been sure that I would only ever dream of that but here I was, I looked at the fire and saw that it was out. I didn't understand why I was so warm if the fire was out. I shook the thought away and went to get up but I couldn't move, something was holding onto me, I looked down to see two pale muscular arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I carefully rolled over in the strong arms so that I could see the face of whoever was holding onto me. I gasped silently when I saw Kai's sleeping face, I smiled and lifted my hand up to the blue triangles that were painted on either cheek and traced them carefully, I slowly lent up to his forehead and placed a small kiss onto his pale skin, God he was perfect. The only thing I hated about this moment was that his eyes were closed, I knew that I wouldn't be doing this if he was awake but that didn't stop me from wanting to stare into his beautiful crimson eyes.

I shivered as a cold breeze slipped inbetween us but warmed up almost instantly when Kai pulled me closer to him. I smiled and stared up at his sleeping face, I raised my hand and slipped it through his two toned locks. I had wanted to do that for so long, his hair was so soft that I never wanted to move my hand away from it. I sighed at the wish and rubbed my temples with my hands.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself but no answer was given, I shifted closer to him and buried my head into his bare chest. I gently traced his well-toned abs with my hands and couldn't help but wonder what he'd say if he woke up now and saw this. I shook the thought away, if it happened it happened I'd deal with the situation if and when it presented itself. Until then I was going to enjoy the moment, I slid closer to him and glanced around the room, looking for a clock. I wanted to know what time it was, it felt like seven in the morning but it was too dark. Like I cared what the time was but I did have to try and focus my thoughts on something other than the Russian that was holding me tightly to his bare chest before a new and interesting problem arose. (A/N: I so hope you guys know what I'm talking about)

I couldn't help but notice how great he smelt how wonderful his skin felt to me or how amazing it was to feel his breath on my skin. I wrapped my arms around him and lightly kissed his neck, I slid away from him when I realised how weird this was. It felt like I was taking advantage of the sleeping captain, I didn't want to take advantage of him. I tried to break free from his arms but it seemed that the more I drew away the tighter he pulled me to him. So that was that, I was stuck here, I didn't mind, I'd just have to go back to sleep. I smiled and buried my head back into his chest when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Master Kai is not in his room Master Ivanov, where else would he be but in here with his friends, oh my, what on earth happened in here?" I knew that Norman was referring to Tyson, Max and Kenny and the mess they had made because, well, Norman was old fashioned and if he saw his employer with me cuddled up infront of the fire. Something was telling me that he would say a little more than 'oh my'

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yes, Master Ivanov, hmm I should start cleaning before Master Kai awakes "

"What about the pool?" It sounded to me like Tala was trying to get Norman to leave, had he seen Kai and me and was trying to save the old man from a heart attack? Did Tala care if the old man had a heart attack or was there an ulterior motive for this sudden change of heart?

"Are you suggesting that Master Kai may have gone for an early morning swim? Because that doesn't seem like something he'd do. Master Kai likes to swim in the evenings. Any way, I will search for him later, first I must clean this mess" I heard a low growl come from Tala as he stepped infront of Norman, stopping him from going any further into the room.

"I'll clean it"

"You Master Ivanov? Clean? Hmm I don't mean to be disrespectful but when you first arrived here you thought that the glass cleaner was a bottle of vodka" the old man chuckled and Tala growled again

"I will never live that down, but yes, I Tala Ivanov will clean this lounge whilst you go and find Kai"

"Agreed" a loud sigh of relief came from Tala and I heard the tap of Norman's shoes as he walked off down the hall.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to clean this mess, Tyson can do it when he wakes up and I bet that when Kai wakes up and looks outside, he's going to have a coronary and who on earth am I talking to. Great I'm crazy, everyone look at crazy Tala as he babbles away to himself. Oh for the love of God I'm still doing it" I couldn't help but worry about Tala's state of mind as he walked off down the corridor. But then again he had always carried the label of 'the unstable experiment of biovolt' I guess he was just living up to his title. And what the hell was so bad about outside that it would make Kai have a heart attack. I wished that I could get up and have a look, but Kai was just too strong for me to be able to break away from his grip. Not that I minded being in his arms, it was rather comforting, I yawned and closed my eyes as I shifted ever closer to the sleeping Russian, this was a moment that I would carry with me forever.

Kai's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I had the most annoying feeling that I had over slept, I had wanted to go out and train with Dranzer at five. But the annoying little voice in the back of my head was telling me that it was now much later and all hopes of training had disappeared into thin air. I yawned and went to look at my wristwatch but instead saw a head of silky black hair. I knew whom it was without even having to think about it. I guessed that I'd fallen asleep whilst I'd been holding him last night, I moved my arm from where it was holding onto his waist and ran it through his hair. I smiled at him and ran my hand down the side of his face. I brushed the strands of raven hair away from his face and smiled when I saw how close he was snuggled to my chest.

"Um very interesting" I looked over at the door to see Tala leaning against the frame, I growled angrily and he laughed at me "I thought you were just friends"

"Ivanov" I growled angrily, he shook his head from side to side and walked over to the white leather couch that Kenny was sprawled across. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the young computer geek before carelessly pushing him onto the floor. I sighed and watched as Kenny fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked back at Rei when I felt him squirm in my arms, I noticed the scar on the base of his neck and traced it lightly as I had done the day before.

"Have you looked outside yet?"

"No, why?" Tala shrugged and motioned at the window no doubt telling me to go and take a look. I sighed and unwrapped my arms from the sleeping neko-jin, I went to move but couldn't, Rei had his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled at him and carefully removed his arms from where they were tightly holding onto me. I saw the kitten shiver as my body slipped away from his, I hated the fact that he was cold, I grabbed the blanket from where it was draped over the chair and placed it over his sleeping body.

"Oh Kai, don't worry, if Rei's cold I could always snuggle up to him. You know, I once heard that the best way to keep warm was strip down and climb into a sleeping bag with someone that was already naked. I never much believed it, but I could always give it a try"

"He's fine, thank you Tala, now what was all this about something outside?"

"You're going to flip"

"Why?" Tala smiled innocently and walked over to the window, he grabbed hold of the curtains and pulled them back. I stared out of the window and shook my head in disbelief.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Kai, how could you even suggest that, I mean of course not, no one man can control the weather."

"What about one bit-beast?"

"It was all over the news last night that a snowstorm was headed this way, it's not my fault you were too preoccupied to switch on the t.v and watch." He winked at me before turning and walking back out of the door "look's like the kittens going to be stuck here for a few more days, hmm this is going to be fun. For me and him anyway" I growled at him as he walked out of the door, I didn't know what he was playing at but I knew that he had best keep his wolf like paws away from Rei. If he wanted to keep them that was.

"Ah Master Kai there you are, I've been searching everywhere for you... Oh where is Master Ivanov, he told me that he would clean the lounge"

"Don't worry about it Norman, Tyson and Max can clean it, all I have to do is wake them up" I thought for a while and then saw the pitcher of water on the glass table in the corner of the room, I smiled and walked over to it. Norman studied me carefully as I lifted the jug from the table and wandered over to where the blond and blunette lay.

"Master Kai?" I held the pitcher above their heads and tipped the water out onto them

"What the..."

"Ahh! I'm wet!" Tyson and Max jumped up and started wiping of their clothes

"Oh god my head" the blond rubbed his head with his hand and then looked over at his friend who was doing the same.

"Good morning, sleep well" they both looked over at me and went to shake their heads but the glare in my eyes must have changed their minds because they started to nod. "Good, now get cleaning, you made this mess and I want it cleaned by the time I get changed or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" They both nodded and I looked over at Kenny and Rei, "Norman could you take him to one of the guestrooms, he wasn't responsible for this" I said and motioned at Kenny.

"Of course Master Kai" he walked over to Kenny and took the small boy in his arms. I glanced at Max and Tyson who were now holding hands and discussing the events of the night before.

"So where do we go from here Maxie?"

"To the kitchen to get the cleaning fluids, which you will then bring in here and use to tidy my house" Tyson and Max smiled sheepishly at me before hanging their heads in shame and walking in the direction of the kitchen. I waited for them to disappear behind the door before walking back over to Rei. He was still shivering and I couldn't blame him, the heating had gone out at eleven last night and the fire would have only stayed lit for two more hours after that. All that would have been keeping the smaller boy warm was my body heat and now that had been taken away from him. I quietly walked over to where he lay and carefully brought him into my arms (A/N: Bridal style) I was surprised at how light he was and couldn't help but smile when he buried his head back into my chest.

I carefully carried him thorough the house and to my bedroom, I pushed the door open and stepped into the large room.

"Meow" Kyan offered me a cheerful greeting as I walked over to the bed with the sleeping neko-jin in my arms. I slowly placed Rei in the middle of the large bed and covered him with the black silk bed sheet. I ran my hand down the side of his face and placed a light kiss onto his forehead, I smiled at the kitten. He was no longer shivering and I was happy for that that was why I had brought him here, my room had always been the warmest in the house. "Meow" Kyan walked over and tapped Rei's side with his paw in an attempt to wake the sleeping boy. I growled angrily and Kyan looked at me, his eyes met with mine and he understood that he was in trouble and that he shouldn't ever do that again.

"Go find Tala" I said to the cat as it leapt of the bed and circled my right leg hoping that I would bend down and pay some attention to the small animal rather than the beautiful boy that was now fast asleep in my bed. Kyan stopped and thought about this for a while before deciding that annoying the red head was much more fun than craving attention from me.

"Meow" Kyan lifted his paw as if to say goodbye before he ran out of the room.

Tala's POV

I threw myself down onto the bed and yawned, I was so tired, I hadn't slept at all last night thanks to Kai and Rei. I was so pre occupied with setting those two up that I was letting my relationship with Bryan slip through the cracks, but this had to be done. I had to get them together, they needed each other and they knew it, but they wouldn't admit it.

"Goddamn them" I muttered as I rolled over and buried my head into the soft white pillows. I cringed when a loud ring vibrated through my pillow and straight into my head. I think it was very possible that I had a slight hangover as well as being tired. I sighed and searched around under the pillow for the loudly ringing object.

"What?" I asked as I placed the infernal object next to my ear

"What a lovely greeting" I recognised the sarcasm in the voice of being that of my koi's but why had he called me now, I had told him that I would call him later or as soon as I had any new information. "And what's all this about a snowstorm?"

"How did you know about that?" I rolled over on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, I would never admit it but it was comforting to hear his voice.

"A little falcon was talking to a wolf and it just came up, why didn't you tell me what you were planning?"

"Wolborg squealed on me to Falborg?" A low laugh came from the boy on the other end of the phone and I couldn't help but smile

"No actually, I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on down there, apart from the snowstorm. But now I know that you're up to something and I demand to know what"

"I'm just going to get Kai and Rei together, that's all" I waited for a quirky response or witty comeback but there wasn't one, "Bryan?" I had to check that he was still there, surely he would have said something by now if he was still there. I mean this was Bryan, I knew him better than I knew the back of my hand and I knew that he liked to torture me. So why was he being so quiet?

"I believe you"

"What?" I blinked a few hundred times in shock, he sounded like he meant it

"Tala, I trust you and that is why I'm telling you to do this"

"Do what?"

"Flirt"

"With Rei?" I was surprised that he was asking this off me, I mean my koi had called me to tell me to flirt with another man. Did normal people ask this of their partners?

"With Rei with Kai, anything to force those two to admit their feelings to one another and bring you back to Russia, back to me" the seduction tingeing his voice was driving me mad. Oh well at least his torturing nature was back. "Goodbye Tala, I have something to do with Spencer, or rather I have to do Spencer"

"What do you mean you have something to do with Spencer? Bryan? It was a joke right? You're teasing me, right?"

"I might be"

"Yeah well, I kissed Kenny"

"Uh... Spencer, stop"

"Bryan!" He laughed again, most likely at my expense

"Do you seriously think that I would do that with Spencer? You have a very low opinion of me don't you Tala?"

"What? No" I sighed and heard him laugh again, he was definitely back to his teasingly torturing self.

"Tala?" I jumped about a mile in the air when I saw Kai walk into my room. Oh crap, if he knew that I was talking to Bryan he would kill me for sure. All I have to do is say goodbye to Bryan hang up the phone, act like everything is cool and talk to Kai.

"Is that Kai, Tala? Hmm if he catches you talking to me you'll be in trouble won't you? Growl once for yes twice for no" I growled angrily and heard him laugh, oh fuck, he was planning something, but what.

"Tala, I need to talk to you about something" Kai walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, I sighed and signalled for him to give me a minute.

"Well, sorry mom but I've gotta go, Kai needs my help"

"Oh but I need your help too wolfie, you remember those leather trousers I brought right? Well just how fabulous did my ass look in them" I coughed slightly at the question, I remembered those trousers very well and the mental image in my mind was incredibly pornographic, and I had to get rid of it, fast. I licked my lips slowly and shook the image away.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk any more Kai really needs me"

"I need you too, I need you lips, your tongue, your eyes, your body but mostly your..." I hung up the phone and tried to stop the smile from spreading across my face, but failed. I made a mental note to give Bryan the cold shoulder for, oh I don't know, the rest of his life.

"Who was that?" Kai's eyes were ordering me to give him the truth and not some corny lie like the mother thing. You see I hadn't actually told Kai that Bryan and me were together, we hadn't even told Ian and Spencer and if I told him now he would never believe that my flirting with Rei and possibly him was for real.

"It doesn't matter, what did you want to talk about?"

"Rei" I tried to see into his eyes but he was choosing to stare at the floor and my will alone wasn't enough to get him to change his mind.

"What about the gorgeous little kitten?" I sat up on my bed and slid my hand down his back, let the flirtations game begin.

"He's hurt Tala real bad" I stared at the back of my friends head as he sat there clutching his hands together into one big fist. His knuckles were white and I knew that this was not the time to make him angry. He was on the warpath, ready to kill, the phoenix inside him was prepared to destroy everything in its way and I did not want to be one of those things.

"I don't understand Kai" I spoke softly, comfortingly, I wanted him to talk to me, to open up to me.

"It's his father"

"So I was right" he stood up and walked over to the window, this was a tell of his, he did it when he was nervous or worried. He'd just get up and wander over to a corner of the room where he could be alone and have time to process his thoughts. I don't think that he even knew why he did it,

"You should see what that bastards done to him" his tone was icy and distant yet still managed to burn with fire and hatred. I knew that this matter was serious but I couldn't help but smile, he didn't mean to, but his body language was telling me that he would do anything, would go to any lengths to protect the small raven haired koneko.

"What has he done to him"

"He's hurt him, badly"

"You've said that" I know that sounded harsh but if I was ever going to find out about what was going on, I needed him to stop going round in circles and tell me something that I didn't already know.

"He's a wreck, both emotionally and physically, not only is this man beating him until he coughs up blood but he's telling him that he's a pathetic wimp that no one could ever love. The worst thing is, Rei's starting to believe it" I studied my friend as he stared out of the window, this had really affected him. I wasn't going to say anything, I thought that it would be best to let him finish before I gave him any words of advice. "He's falling to pieces Tala, his body's such a mess, cuts, bruises and scars everywhere and yet he still smiles and jokes. He tries to forget about it and wish it away, thinking that it'll stop when his mom gets home and it might. But what happens when she goes away again? How far is this man going to take it? When will he stop?"

"You know the answer to that, don't make me say it" he turned to face me, his eyes locking with mine, the truth was this guy wasn't going to stop, not till every last drop of Rei's blood was spilled out on the floor. The sad thing was this man attacked when he was drunk, he probably couldn't even remember what he had done once he sobered up and this is what made him so dangerous.

"I'm going to help him Tala"

"I know"

"Go on then, pick up the phone, call Bryan, call the demolition boys, tell them everything, but stay out of my way. I need to calm down before I talk to anyone" his eyes were glazed over and it was as if he wasn't even there. He was scaring me and I knew that if we weren't snowed in he would have driven over to Rei's house and got his revenge on the man that had hurt his kitten so badly. I couldn't help but sympathise, I had been through it all before, the way Boris used to beat Bryan drove me mad, everytime he touched my falcon I wanted to kill him but I couldn't. This was now what Kai was going through, no one had been there to help me through it, but I would be there for him.

Nikki: um... yeah that kinda sucked, I'm sorry, it was a lot of sleeping and waking up and talking on the phone and I have the annoying feeling that there was more TalaxBryan than anything else. I guess I just wanted to set the scene and have all of the emotions up in the air so that I could manipulate them, as I wanted.

Bryan: it's always about you isn't it?

Nikki: No

Tala: I agree with Bryan

Kai: I agree with Tala agreeing Bryan

Rei: I agree with Kai agreeing with Tala agreeing with Bryan

Nikki: (blink, blink) ok whatever well review and tell me how crap you thought that chapter was, I promise that the next chappie will be better, but it really depends on how awful or good my day has been. I know that I'm being very evil and making you wait for the KaixRei to get going and I just want to say thanks for sticking with it for so long.

Bryan: wow Nikki that was really heart felt

Kai: yeah who knew she had a heart

Nikki: Kai, you're forgetting that I could say the exact same thing about you. Let's see what plushies could I give away today. (Searches through draws and cupboards.) Ahh this is perfect, this time I'm giving away the KaixRei love shrine plushie set that comes with a baby Dranzer mini plushie and a baby Drigger mini plushie

Rei: Ahh they're adorable

Kai: of course they are they're of us

Nikki: you're quiet vein aren't you Kai?


	8. snowstorm part2

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: Haha, my biology teacher was just telling me about these goats that are really nervous and if you sneak up to them and whisper boo, the pass out

Bryan: and that was just so interesting that you had to tell us about it

Nikki: Yep

Tala: well there go three minutes of my life that I'm never getting back

Nikki: I thought it was very funny

Kai: you think everything's funny

Nikki: what's wrong with having a sense of humour?

Rei: absolutely nothing, don't let them get you down Nikki

Nikki: I won't, I'm sorry that this is so late but since I can't update in school anymore I have to do it at home and it takes longer that way because of set internet days. I don't suppose anyone brought someone with them to do the disclaimer for me, did they?

Brad: Here we are back in beautiful...uh...downtown...um...

A.J: We're in China, Brad. It's a country.

Nikki: actually you're in my skit, could you two please do my disclaimer for me

A.J: Uh... sure

Brad: Nikki doesn't own Beyblade or anything in this fic and I think that she's going to kill me for saying that

A.J: sure is Brad and that's because you did it wrong. Let a pro show you how it's done, Nikki does not own Beyblade however Norman and Kyan are all hers and I believe she has the right to sue if someone uses them without her permission

Brad: suing is such a beautiful thing isn't it A.J?

A.J: sure is Brad, unless you're the one being sued that is

Nikki: Ok... that was interesting well here goes, I hope you like,

Rei's POV

I woke to the sound of purring in my ear, I yawned and pushed myself up, I was sad that I had been able to do that. If I remembered correctly when I had woken up last time I was unable to move because Kai was holding me too tightly. Had he woken up and been disgusted with what he had seen? Did I repulse him? Is that why he wasn't here now? And where was here exactly?

"Ow" I rubbed my side in pain and looked at my surroundings, I remembered all of this. The dark blue walls the black furniture, the painting of Dranzer, Kyan sat on top of the black silk pillows and mainly the black silk sheets that I was wrapped in. This was Kai's room, this was Kai's bed, I had a million and one thoughts racing around my head but the main one was how on earth did I get here?

"Meow" Kyan lightly hit my hand and I stroked his head lightly, he purred at the gesture and I smiled at the small animal. The feel of the cats' fur was very much like the feel of Kai's hair. Both were soft and silky, I looked round the room again and noticed the digital clock on the nightstand was flashing ten am. I gasped and jumped out of bed, I had to get home quickly or I would be in serious trouble, I ran over to my bag in the corner of the room and quickly got changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I had overslept and if I didn't get back home now my dad was going to kill me. I was already in serious trouble for leaving without permission but if I wasn't home by quarter past he would be furious.

I kept checking the door to make sure no one was trying to get in, it would be so embarrassing to be getting changed and to have Kai walk in. I quickly brushed through my long raven hair and put it back up into the ponytail. I checked my appearance in the mirror and figured that it would do, Kyan watched me as I grabbed hold of my backpack and threw it onto my back.

"Ow" I scolded myself for being so stupid but I didn't have time to think about pain, not now anyway. I ran out of the room and down the corridor, after about five minutes of running I had to stop and think about where I was going. This house was huge and it would be so easy to get lost in it, I tried to think about the times I had been here before and which corridor to take now. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I was still tired and couldn't think straight. "Damn it!" I hit the wall and studied the corridor infront of me. It looked familiar and so I decided to take it.

I walked down the large corridor and came to a door, I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was ten past ten. I had five minutes to get home, I didn't have enough time. I growled and threw the doors open, I remembered this corridor and now knew exactly where I was going. I sighed in relief and ran down the hallway

"Ow!" I fell onto the floor with a loud thud, I grabbed my side in pain and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Rei?" I was about to tare into the person who had crashed into me but stopped when I saw that it was Kai. He stared down at me with a concerned look on his face and offered me his hand, "are you ok?" I nodded and placed my hand in his, he pulled me up to his level with such force that I narrowly avoided crashing into him for a second time. "Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled at him and let go of his hand, I grabbed hold of my backpack and flung it back over my shoulder before I started walking off down the hall. I couldn't help but stop and stare at him for a while, he was dressed in a dark black vest top, with tight fitting black leather trousers. He had black leather wrist bands around his wrists and what appeared to be a black belt around his neck (A/N: Think Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh, cool, no?)

"Where are you going?"

"Home" he stared at me and raised an eyebrow in confusion, I tried to look away from him but I couldn't get my eyes to break away from the gorgeous looking Russian stood infront of me. "Thanks for everything" I went to walk away but he stepped infront of me stopping me from proceeding.

"You can't, there was a snowstorm last night and we're snowed in, I already got the others to call home and explain that they were staying here for a few more days and I think you should do the same."

"I can't"

"Rei, the roads are ice, there is no way you could drive home in this weather"

"I'll walk" his eyes locked onto me and I tried to stare him down but failed "I need to get home"

"You can't, please Rei, call him" his eyes were begging for me to give in, but I couldn't, I had to get home. The longer I stayed away and avoided the problem the worst it would become, but then again, my mom would be home in a couple of days and if I waited for her to come back before I went home. Things would be all right.

"I don't want to talk to him" I admitted the truth to him, there was no point in lying, he always managed to drag the truth out of me any way.

"I'll do it" I glanced up to see that he was completely serious about that, I smiled weakly and he placed his hand on my shoulder "just give me the number and I will sort everything out. I'm not going to let him hurt you Rei"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping me Kai?" I looked up at him and felt his hand drift away from my shoulder, he turned around and looked at the floor. I wished that I had never asked that question but I needed to know if he felt anything like that towards me and this was the only way that I could think of asking it.

"I have to look out for my friends and my teammates, I would do this for any of you"

"Oh" it felt like my heart had been ripped out and thrown into a blender, I really had hoped that he thought of me as more than a teammate or a friend. But I guess being a friend was as close as I was ever going to get to Kai Hiwatari.

"Let's go phone your dad and tell him about this situation" I looked up at him and smiled, what else could I do, even if he didn't love me I wasn't going to stop being his friend or stop hanging around with him. He was trying to help me, one of the only people that ever had and I wasn't about to turn down his offer.

Kai's POV

We walked to the library in complete silence, I didn't have anything to say and neither did he, but we would have to talk eventually. I mean who knew how long this storm was going to last. It had started last night but was still going strong half way into today. I opened the door and held it open allowing Rei to go in first, I smiled at him as he walked past me and into what was my favourite room in the entire house. He gasped when he saw the room in the light and I couldn't help but laugh

"Kai, this is amazing" he walked over to the far wall and ran his hand over the books, I had to admit it was amazing, each wall was completely covered with books both old and new. Voltaire had created this room as my bedroom, he wanted me to be completely enclosed by books hoping that it would inspire me to read and I did. I read every last text in this room and in the whole house. I liked to read, always had, I wanted to be smarter and better than everyone else. Mainly to prove to my grandfather that I was worthy enough to be considered a member of his family. But when I had met Rei all of that changed. I no longer felt the need to prove myself to that madman. I felt the need to prove myself to him.

"What was the number?" I asked as I walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. He turned and smiled at me before following me over to the desk.

"Are you sure about this Kai? Wouldn't it be easier if I just walked home?" I stared at him and shook my head. I was actually grateful for this snowstorm, I had been worried about Rei going home since the minute he'd walked in through the door and now I had an excuse for asking him to stay.

"No, dial the number" I watched as he tapped the buttons and waited for the dial tone to start. The dial tone started and now all I was waiting for was someone at the other end to answer. "Do you like to read Rei?"

"Yeah"

"Go and pick out a book, I'll be over in a minute" I studied him as he walked over to the other side of the room. I could tell that the cut on his side was bothering him and made a mental note to take a look at it later.

"Who the fuck is it?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, this man had absolutely no idea that I wanted to rip his throat out or about my feeling for Rei. But I didn't care in the slightest, no matter what this idiot said Rei was staying here until I said otherwise.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari, I'm a friend of Rei's"

"What of it?"

"I just thought I'd phone you and tell you that Rei will be staying with me for a few more days" I heard him growl down the line at what I had said but I didn't care. I knew for a fact that I could take him if he came round here and tried anything on and I certainly wasn't in the mood to be talked to with such disrespect.

"No way, he's coming home now, tell him to get his worthless ass back here now. He needs to be taught a lesson about leaving without my permission"

"And you need to be taught a lesson in manners but I'm not going to go into that now" I glanced over at Rei as he looked through the many titles of books and smiled at him before continuing with my conversation. "There was a snowstorm last night and we are snowed in"

"I'll come and pick him up"

"That would not be wise, the roads are sheet ice, not even the most experienced driver could manage to drive in these conditions and I am under the impression that you are drunk"

"I'll walk round and collect him" I was getting annoyed now, I didn't understand why this man wouldn't let it go but I was loosing my patience with him by the second.

"No, I think it would be safer if he stayed here"

"What does that mean?"

"Hn, he's staying here with me until the storm had subsided, is that clear. I'm not going to repeat myself"

"Haha, sure, just remember to send him home when the storm is over, I miss him, you can tell him I have a special present to give to him when he gets back" he hung up the phone and I couldn't help but growl. I hated that man, more than I hated my grandfather, this man had seriously hurt my precious kitten and I would make him pay for it.

"Kai?" I placed the phone back on the hook before looking up at Rei, he seemed distant and untouchable. I sighed and slumped down into the chair beside the phone, I didn't know what to do anymore. I wasn't sure how I was going to help him all I knew for sure was that I was going to help him. "I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For getting you involved in all of this" I stared up at him and saw that his eyes were glazed over. He really was sorry for bringing me into this, but I had wanted to be involved. I had forced him to tell me, did he understand that or should I explain it to him?

"Rei, don't ever be sorry, I wanted to be involved. You were hurt and I wanted to help you and I will" he nodded but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"I've got to go and train" I studied him carefully as he walked over to the door, he stopped when he opened it and just stood there staring out into the hallway. I didn't want to leave him alone, I wanted to go with him.

"There's a bey stadium in the basement, do you want some company" he turned to face me and smiled. With a nod of his head the deal was sealed, "I've just got to get Dranzer and we can go" I walked over to where he was stood and smiled at him.

"I'm going to take you down"

"You wish"

Rei's POV

I stood in the doorway of Kai's bedroom, Kyan had jumped off the bed and was walking towards me searching for attention that no doubt he rarely received from Kai. I watched Kai as he opened his desk draw, he smiled and pulled out the blue blade, I loved blading against Kai, he always managed to make the game new and interesting. You could always count on Kai to change his tactics halfway through a battle and that's what made him so hard to beat. The fact that he could do anything at anytime, lets face it, unless you're psychic your screwed when battling him but I was going to give him everything I had, I was going to prove myself to him.

"Let's go" he stared me up and down before walking out of the room

"Meow?" I laughed at Kyan, he had no idea what was going on, I winked at the small animal before turning and walking off down the corridor. Kai was a good couple of meters away from me and I hated being this far away from him but this meant that I could stare at him without him suspecting anything. He stopped infront of a door and pushed it open. The door slammed shut behind him and I wondered what he was up to, was he going to ambush me? I took Drigger out of my pocket and searched around my bag for my launcher.

"Watch out Kai" I placed Drigger in his launcher and walked over to the door of the basement. I left my bag and coat in the hallway and slipped in through the door that Kai had disappeared through only seconds before. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. So this is what Kai wanted, I'd have to use my other senses to find out where he was and to beat him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, there was no point in doing this, the room was dark enough but I had always found that it greatly improved my sense of concentration.

I heard a skid on the floor approximately three feet infront of me. I smiled and held Drigger out at arms length. I tightened my grip on the launcher and tugged on the ripcord sending my blade out into the unknown. This was going to be hard, I was going to have to focus, I would have to try and hear the differences between my blade and Kai's. I took another deep breath and heard my blade make a right turn to avoid an obstacle blocking its path. There was a loud crash as Drigger hit into Dranzer.

I heard Drigger make a left turn as he swerved back towards me but that wasn't all, Dranzer made a left turn and chased after him. I smiled, I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. There was another crash as Dranzer hit into Drigger, I heard him slow down and started to worry.

"DRIGGER!" I called out to my blade, hoping that it would make him regain balance. He did and made a sharp right turn before crashing into Dranzer and sending the blue blade into the air.

"Dranzer" this was it, Kai was calling out to the phoenix bit beast for help

"Drigger" I did the same and saw the bit chip on my blade shine with a green light before Drigger shot out into the sky and made his presence known. I stared over at Kai's blade, there was a loud screech from the phoenix as it escaped from the blue blade that spun beneath it. The two beasts circled each other spreading light into the dark basement, I watched in awe as they dived and dodged in such synchrony that it was like a dance of some sort. With the new found light in the room I could see Kai, he looked amazing as Dranzers flames reflected on him.

"Dranzer Spin Fire attack!" I switched my gaze from Kai back to the battle. I watched as Dranzer spread her wings (A/N: yes, I refer to Dranzer as a she) and let out a deafening battle cry. This was it, Kai was ready to end this battle and so was I and I would give him everything I had.

"Drigger tiger claw attack!" Digger jumped up and growled as he prepared to launch his attack on the phoenix. The white tiger charged towards the firebird as she swooped down towards him. "Drigger" Dranzer hit into Drigger and he flinched at the impact of the attack. "Drigger!" I called out to him again and he growled in pain, he shook it off and charged at Dranzer, she went to dodge but the tiger was too quick for her and she fell down onto the floor infront of Kai.

"Dranzer" the firebird screeched again as she ascended back into the air, Kai gripped his ripcord and gave Dranzer all the energy he had. I smiled and did the same for Drigger, if this didn't work I didn't think I would have the strength to launch another attack on the phoenix, this was it. I had to prove myself and I would.

"Drigger! Tiger claw attack"

"Dranzer! Spin fire attack" the blades crashed against each other and the bit beasts charged towards each other but each managed to dodge the others attack. Dranzer and Drigger circled each other once again. I decided that enough was enough, this was it, the moment we had both been waiting for. Was I ready for this?

"Drigger! Tiger claw attack!"

"Dranzer! Spin fire attack!" There was a loud screech from Dranzer as she obeyed her master and a low growl from Drigger as he obeyed me. Dranzer flew up into the air and prepared to make an attack on the tiger but he jumped up at her and stopped her from proceeding. She fell to the floor and the blue blade tipped from one side to the other as it desperately tried to regain its balance. "DRANZER!" Kai called out to the phoenix and I watched as it emerged from the rubble, this wasn't over yet. Dranzer dived at Drigger and sent him flying into the wall. I did the same but stayed strong.

"DRIGGER!" The white tiger growled and charged for the bird

"DRANZER!" The phoenix dived forward and met with the tiger in the middle of the room. There was a loud crash and our blades came flying out of the stadium and back into our hands. I sighed and felt myself falling to the floor, I cringed and waiting for the impact as I hit against the cold concrete floor but it never came. I glanced up to see Kai holding onto me, he was panting heavily and I had to wonder how he had gotten here so quickly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?" I stared up and him and he nodded at me

"That was one hell of a battle" I saw him stare down at the blue blade that rested in his hands and I looked down at the silver one that lay in mine.

"Maybe we should get Kenny to fix them up before we try that again" I smiled down at the blade, they had both taken a beating in that battle and I half expected for it to crumble away in my hand as I held it tightly in my grasp.

"That would be wise, we're never going to win a battle with such badly damaged blades"

"Yeah and we need to have a rematch"

"Are you trying to tell me that the sun was in your eyes" he smiled at me and looked around the basement. I shook my head and laughed at him

"No, but the phoenix was" he laughed and pushed himself up from the floor, he placed Dranzer in his pocket and offered me his hand. I took it without a second thought and started to think about how that was becoming a tradition. I wished it was, I liked to hold his hand.

Nikki: (silence)

Bryan: (silence)

Tala: (silence)

Kai: (silence)

Rei: (silence)

Bakura: (silence)

Marik: (silence)

Kenny: (silence)

Max: (silence)

Tyson: (silence)

Jing: (silence)

A.J: guess they've run out of things to say wouldn't you say Brad?

Brad: Sure would A.J but that's a good thing, now the world won't have to listen to them rabbit on about things that aren't important

A.J: I know what you mean Brad they've given me one hell of a headache

Nikki: Oh for the love of... Go home!

Brad: we're sorry

A.J: we'll be quiet

Bryan: I doubt that

Nikki: Bryan, Tala, if they talk in the next hour you have my permission to launch your beyblades down they're throats

Bryan: (takes out beyblade) oh I can't wait for them to crack

Tala: (takes out beyblade) I know, I've been wanting to do this for a long time

Brad: (silence)

A.J: (silence)

Kai: now if only Nikki would shut up

Nikki: never gonna happen, anyway thank you all for reading, I know this chapter sucked, but I'll do my best to make the next chapter better. Before you all start shouting at me 'WHEN ARE REI AND KAI GOING TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL!' the answer is soon and I have a lot of ideas for how it's going to happen so just calm down, sit comfortably and REVIEW!

Tala: calm down, Nikki

Nikki: PLUSHIE TIME! I'm hyper (pouts then bursts out into laughter)

Rei: Mariah's behind you

Nikki: Where?

Rei: not hyper anymore are you?

Nikki: that was a cheep trick, yes there is a plushie set that you can win, (searches through cupboard) here it is. The ReixKai chibi cookery set plushie comes free with bowls, whisks and mini aprons. I actually got this idea from a picture I saw when I was surfing the web, it's soo adorably cute but I can't remember where I got it from. Sorry,


	9. An interesting development

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: wow 136 reviews, thanks guys TN Tiggris I checked out that site but for some reason I couldn't get onto it so it would be real great if you could E-Mail me that pic my E-Mail address is it's on my profile page, it sounds like a real cool pic and I'd really like to see it. If anyone else would like to send me a pic please do, I like KaixRei pics, they're so cute. Wow, I never thought that I'd make it to chapter 9 but here I am

Bryan: I know this has got to be the longest you've ever stuck with anything

Nikki: thanks... wait

Tala: you love each other really

Nikki: You're delusional Tala

Tala: and your not?

Nikki: I didn't say that, well who is going to do the disclaimer for me today?

A.J: me and Brad brought Len (or Ren) Tao from shaman king to do it for you

Nikki: Yay Len, take it away (glomps Len)

Len: Get your grubby, mitts off of me you weirdo British floozy

Bryan: Hey, only I can bad mouth my cousin

Nikki: Yeah only Bryan and Tala and Kai and... ok **you** can't bad mouth me

Tala: see you do love each other

Len: stay out of this Ivanov

Bryan: so you've gone from picking on my cousin to picking on my koi, you wanna take this outside smart guy?

Steph: hey! Don't be mean to Len!

Rei: word of advice Len, don't fight with Bryan, you'll lose miserably

Yoh: everyone calm down, Len go back home, the bladebreakers and the demolition boys don't seem to like you much

Nikki: great now who's going to do my disclaimer for me

Yoh: I'll do it, Nikki doesn't own beyblade but she does own Kyan and Norman so please don't steal them or you'll break her heart.

Nikki: that was beautiful Yoh, but Bryan's beating up your boyfriend for that wise crack joke he made about Tala's hair

Yoh: not again

Kai's POV

"What did you do to them, they're totally trashed!"

"Well you see we were training like you always say we should and this is how they ended up" I smiled at Rei as he stared down at Kenny, Kenny's reaction to the blades had been priceless. He had only just remodelled our blades and now he was having to do it again. Something about the look on his face was telling me that he wasn't best pleased.

"Kenny, just fix the blades or I'll have you doing push ups for the rest of your life" Kenny smiled up at me and placed the blades in his bag, he folded Dizzi down and tucked her under his arm.

"They'll be fixed by tomorrow morning" he stood up and started towards the door when he turned back to face us. "Kai, do you have any pain killers? I have the worst headache"

"Sorry Kenny, Tyson and Max took them all this morning" Kenny nodded and rubbed his head before disappearing down the corridor. I watched Rei as he walked over to the couch and sat down, he flinched and grabbed his side, I was really starting to worry about him. The bey battle earlier couldn't have helped things and now I was responsible for making his injuries worse. "You ok Rei?" I sat down next to him and tried to catch his gaze but he was just staring at the floor, not even acknowledging my existence. I sighed and rested my head against the back of the couch. Kenny wasn't the only one with a headache.

Waited so long, standing for you,  
The world beneath your feet.  
Crumbling down, you come around,  
To realize what I can be!  
I've paid my dooms and  
I've earned my kicks,  
I'm taking the stage,  
SPOTLIGHT SHINING ON ME!

I cringed at the loud noise as it blasted from the speakers on what to me seemed like the loudest noise known to man. I glanced up to see Tyson and Max waltzing to the music as they sung along, badly might I add.

_Gonna steal your thunder,  
Coming up from under,  
I got your number,   
IM THE UNDERDOG!  
Gonna stand your ground,  
Turn your head around,  
I'm gonna take you down cos  
IM THE UNDERDOG!_

"TYSON TURN IT DOWN!" I looked over at Rei who was covering his ears with his hands in an attempt to silence the intolerably loud music.

"What'd you say Rei?"

"SHUT UP!" I stood up and growled at Tyson, he yelped slightly and lowered the level of the music before turning back and smiling at me. I shot him one of my 'don't-push-me' looks and he fell to his knees pleading with me to let him keep listening to the music and dancing with his now official koi.

Don't waste my time, play with my mind,  
I already know your destiny.  
At the end of this race, I'm taking your place,  
For now and all eternity!  
I've paid my dooms and  
I've earned my kicks,  
I'm taking the stage,  
SPOTLIGHT SHINING ON ME!

"Oh please Kai, if we're going to be stuck here with you for God knows how long you're going to have to let us have some fun or we'll go crazy"

"Go? I was under the impression that you and Max were already crazy if not past it and into the realm of insane" I backed away as Max joined his koi on his knees and started to crawl towards me. I was never going to be able to put up with these lunatics, at the end of this storm I'd be taken away in a straight jacket by those men in the white suits after killing Tyson, Max and possibly Tala depending on what he had done on that day.

"Pleeease, Kai, just let us have five minutes of fun and we'll never bother you again" Tyson grabbed hold of my leg and started to hug it, I had to resist the urge to kick him away from me. I growled angrily when Max grabbed hold of my other leg and folded my arms tightly over my chest.

"If you let go of my legs I will let you listen to one song and one song alone"

"We love you Kai" they let go of my legs and ran over to the fireplace where they stood for a while waiting for the next song to begin.

_Switchblade _(A/N: Yes I am obsessed with beyblade songs)

_Do what I got to_

_Vacate_

_I'm comin' right at you_

_Slow down before you take your last step_

_This is a test of the bumps and bruises that you know you get used to_

_I choose to run with my home crew_

_Lock down it's gonna be a blackout_

Tyson took Max in his arms and began to lead him in a slow dance, I couldn't help but smile, it must feel wonderful to tell the person you love how you feel about them. It must be like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders.

"Oh my God you got Kai to let you play music in his house" I glanced over at the door to see Tala leaning against the frame.

"I'm almost finished with your blades but I am in desperate need of a drink so please don't make me do any push..." I laughed when Tala grabbed hold of Kenny and started to slow dance with the young computer geek. I heard Rei laughing and turned to face him. I watched entranced as he swayed from side to the side to the rhythm of the song.

_Now it's your turn let me hear you shout  
Yeah, Yeah  
I'm gonna teach you  
Class in session  
It's a long road  
That you're flexin' for  
Above ground to do the things you used to  
Cause if you could live like me underground  
Lonely sights and lonely sounds  
Could you fight the darkness all around  
No way up and always down  
For me this is the only game in town _

I smiled at him and couldn't take the distance, plus everyone else was doing it, so why the hell not? I offered him my hand but I couldn't look at him in case he rejected the offer so I stared down at the floor. I smiled when I felt his hand in mine and gently pulled him towards me. I took him in my arms and led him in a slow dance, he smiled up at me and I placed my hand on the small of his back. I loved having him this close and I was mentally thanking Tyson for putting this song on but I would never tell him that he had actually done something right.

Action  
Everything is set to  
Explode  
Cause now it seems you got to  
Reload  
It's time to go solo  
Amped up  
This place is gonna blow  
Shutdown  
You're covered in dirt and stay down  
Trouble is your hurt now  
The outback  
This is what its all about

I spun him away from me and then brought him back into my body where I resumed with the slow dancing. I glanced over at Tyson and saw Max resting his head on his shoulder; I smiled when I saw Tala and Kenny. Kenny was protesting and ordering Tala to release him so that he could go and finish the work he had to do on Drigger and Dranzer. Tala wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him, but Kenny still protested with the red haired Russian who was now singing along to the song blasting from the stereo. I had to admit Tala had a pretty good singing voice. I sighed and pulled Rei closer to me, he was looking over at Tyson and Max so I don't think he noticed but I had.

Now it's your turn let me hear you shout  
Yeah, Yeah  
I'm gonna teach you  
Class in session  
It's a long road  
That you're flexin' for  
Above ground to do the things you used to  
Cause if you could live like me underground  
Lonely sights and lonely sounds  
Could you fight the darkness all around  
No way up and always down  
For me this is the only game in town

Do you want this  
Break it down now  
Can you feel this  
This is how we groove now  
Can you live this  
This is what we fly now  
This is how we get it goin'

Rei moved his hand to my shoulder and I spun him round once again before bringing him back into me for another round of slow dancing. I wasn't sure how long this had been going on for but neither of us had said anything in a while and then, when realization of what I was doing set in I felt incredibly nervous. I don't think I had ever felt nervous before but I sure as hell did now. I loosened my grip on the smaller boy but refused to let go of him completely. He must have noticed this because he stared up at me and shot me the cutest yet most confused look I had ever seen.

"Is everything ok Kai?" I smiled down at him and he blushed and looked down at the floor,

"Fine, are you ok?" He stared up at me, his eyes locked with mine and I couldn't break away, I wasn't even trying to. I smiled again, it was comforting to speak to him and see that he wasn't revolted by the fact that two men were dancing with each other. Maybe there was hope for us.

"May I cut in?" Tala smiled at Rei and then took hold of me as he danced me away from the Neko-jin. I growled slightly and turned to look at Tala he was smiling as he brushed a few stands of slate hair away from my eyes. Something was up.

Rei's POV

Could you live like me underground  
Lonely sights and lonely sounds  
Could you fight the darkness all around  
No way up and always down  
For me this is the only game in town  
For me this is the only game in town

I frowned when I saw Tala stroke the side of Kai's face, I couldn't take seeing that, I turned around and walked into the kitchen. I slipped into the room and sat down at the table, I hated Tala at that moment. What was he up to? Did he have feelings for Kai? If not then why was he doing this? I rubbed my temples and tried to focus my thoughts on something else.

"Hey Rei, what's up?" I looked up to see Kenny sipping a glass of water, he looked shattered and I felt bad that he would have to stay up for the whole night working on our beyblades.

"Oh not much, you ok? You look tired"

"I feel it buddy"

"I'm sorry you have to work on our beyblades all night" he smiled and sat down next to me at the table

"It's ok Rei, I find working on Beyblades relaxes me, of course a throbbing hangover doesn't help when you're trying to remodel two of the strongest beyblades in the whole of beyblading." I smiled up at him and he smiled back, it was nice to talk with Kenny, I couldn't remember the last time the two of us had just sat down and talked to each other. He sighed and downed the rest of his drink "I wonder if I can make it across the lounge without Tala grabbing me?"

"You'll be fine, he's dancing with Kai, if you go quickly you just might make it" he smiled at me and placed his glass in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. So here I was, alone again, left with nothing but my thoughts. I looked round the room and saw a smoothie maker sat on the worktop. I had always liked smoothies even though I rarely got one at home, maybe every once in a while when I had threatened to tell my mom about being beaten. When I was younger my dad used to bribe me and tell me that I could have a smoothie but I could never tell mummy what he had done. I agreed, it seemed like the best choice at the time.

A few minutes later I had made myself a strawberry smoothie and was sat back at the table with a straw sipping away at the comforting beverage. In fact I had completely forgotten about how Tala had taken Kai away from me. Ok so I hadn't forgotten about that, but I was a lot calmer than I had been. I sighed and took another sip of the smoothie. I jumped when the door swung open and saw Kai stood in the doorway. He looked annoyed as he made his way over to the table and sat down across from me. I didn't speak, I figured that he wanted to be left to his thoughts but it was killing me not being able to talk with him. We sat in silence for a while but there was this annoying voice in my head telling me to ask him the question that I had been pondering over for so long.

"Kai," he looked up at me and my eyes caught his for a brief two seconds before I chose to stare at my drink "are you and Tala... together?" I looked up at him to see him burst out into a fit of laughter. I had expected him to say a lot of things but I had not expected for him to burst out into laughter. "What's so funny" he stopped laughing and looked up at me

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard" I shot him a confused look and he smiled at me before continuing "No, me and Tala are nothing more than good friends" I was relieved for this and let out a long sigh. I tilted my head and took another sip of my drink. "What's that" I turned to see Kai sit down in the seat next to me, I had never seen the Russian look so confused and I found it endearing.

"It's a smoothie, haven't you ever had a smoothie before?"

"Yeah actually, we used to have them all the time in the abbey. Them and all the other fun sugary snacks that you can list" I smiled weakly at his sarcasm and stared down at my drink.

"I'm sorry, I only just realised how stupid that sounded" I looked up at him and he brushed a strand of raven hair away from my face.

"It's ok, you didn't mean anything by it"

"You could try some if you wanted"

"I'd like that" I slid the drink infront of him and studied him carefully as he took the straw into his mouth. I felt like everything was in slow motion as he drank the pink substance, I was captivated by him and everything that he did, was it possible to love someone so much that your life without them became a hollow shell. Of course it was, that's what love meant. I grabbed hold of my side as a sharp pain shot through it. "Rei?" Kai grabbed hold of me as I gripped my side hoping to reduce the pain but it wouldn't go away.

"It really hurts, more than any other cut" he took hold of my hand and removed it from my side. He gasped and I stared down at my trembling hand, crimson fluid coated it and I couldn't understand why it had started to bleed.

"Did you catch it on something?"

"All I've done today is the bey battle with you earlier" he turned away from me at the mention of the battle and I could tell that he felt guilty. "No Kai, it could have been anything" he turned back to face me and stood up

"Will you let me take a look at it?" I nodded and stood up next to him but that caused another bout of pain to shoot through my side. I started to fall to the floor but Kai grabbed hold of me and helped me back to my feet.

He helped me back to his room in silence, I knew that he still felt guilty and I hated that, the last thing that I had wanted was for Kai to feel like this was his fault. He removed the sash and the tunic and started to unwrap the bloodied bandages. He had them undone in about a minute and knelt down so that he could examine the cut. He traced it lightly and I cried out in pain.

"It's started healing around the edges, I think it was the bey battle earlier, when you hit against the wall, it caused it to tare" I searched for his gaze, trying to catch it with mine so that I could explain to him that it wasn't his fault. But he just knelt there staring at the cut, I felt so upset, I didn't want him to think that he had hurt me, I never wanted him to think that. "I'll get the bandages" he walked over to the other side of the room and searched through his draw for the first aid kit. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, I glanced around the room and noticed that Kyan wasn't there. I'll be honest and say I missed the little cat that always greeted me with a friendly meow.

"Where's Kyan?" I asked as Kai walked back over to the bed, he placed the black case on the bed and started to look for the bandages.

"Probably annoying Tala" I smiled at the thought of the sweet animal causing Tala grief and looked at Kai when he sat down next to me. He held in his hand a cotton pad doused with antiseptic. He carefully placed it on my side and dabbed it ever so slightly. I glanced over at the nightstand and saw that it was half past eleven, the day had gone by so quickly. I looked back over at Kai as he placed the cotton pad in the bin and reached for the bandages. He cautiously wrapped the fresh bandages around me and I fell into his touch. There was something amazing about these moments, not much was said but I enjoyed his company never the less. I shivered as a cold breeze swept through the room and watched as Kai put everything back into the box, which he then slid under his bed. "Better?"

"Much" I smiled at him and stood up off the bed, I rubbed my arms lightly trying to give myself more heat as another icy cold breeze wound its way through the room. I jumped slightly when I felt something slip over my shoulders and turned to see Kai stood behind me holding the silk cover onto my shoulders. "Kai?" I stared back at him questioningly as we walked back over to the bed.

"You looked cold" I sat down on the bed and stared up at him, I finally caught his gaze and allowed myself to stare up into his beautiful crimson orbs. I yawned and lay back onto the bed. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when I felt the weight of the bed shift. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and glanced over my shoulder to see Kai lying next to me. I rolled over in his arms and stared up into his eyes, he smiled down at me and stroked the side of my face.

"Kai" I whispered quietly as he pulled me closer to him, I stared up at him and felt his breath on my lips, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed away a few strands of slate hair. He smiled at me when I started to trace the blue triangles and leant down to lightly kiss the top of my head, I smiled up at him and heard him whisper into my ear.

"Rei, I have something to tell you, something that should have been said a long time ago" I titled my head, confused by what he ment. He smiled at me and closed his eyes as he lent down to my lips, I closed my eyes and pushed into him, capturing his lips with mine. I felt his hands move to the back of my head as his tongue swirled around inside my mouth, I had been waiting for this for so long and now it was actually happening. I pushed into him deepening the sensation as my tongue brushed up against his lips asking for entrance. He allowed me to enter the oral cavity and I couldn't help but think about how fabulous he tasted, how well worth the wait this had been. How amazing it felt to be so close to him.

I ran my hands through his two toned hair as our tongues resumed the battle for entry. I backed down and let him search my mouth, his hand trailed along my neck and I relaxed into his touch. We broke away when the need for air became too overwhelming. He lightly kissed along my neck and I moaned in pleasure, I frowned when he backed away and saw him pass me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry" I stared into his eyes and brushed my hand down the side of his face, tears were welling in his eyes as he turned to leave but I wasn't going to let him go this time. I grabbed hold of his arm and he turned back to face me, tears had started to slip down my face as I began my speech.

"Don't be, Kai... I... I... I love you" I watched him for a while but all he did was stand there staring down at me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was terrified of rejection. I held back the loud sobs but couldn't stop the clear tears from slipping down my cheeks. He smiled warmly and lay back down next to me on the bed. He gently stroked away the tears on my face and wrapped his arms around my waist, he pulled my closer to him and kissed away the fresh tear that had escaped from my left eye.

"I love you too Rei" he fiddled with the red clip in my hair and removed it letting my long raven hair flow out across the bed, I smiled when he stroked through it and stared up at him as he twirled a few strands around his finger. He smiled again and lightly kissed my ear as I snuggled closer to him. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heart as it quietly pounded away in his chest. I wanted to stay locked in this moment forever but I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring for me and my koi, yeah Kai was my koi and I loved him more than anything else.

Nikki: Maybe I should just point out that this is NOT the end, can I just repeat? This is NOT the end there is more on the way so please continue to read there is still lots more fluff to come and...

Yoh: Nikki Len has something to say to you, Len

Len: I'm sorry for calling you a weirdo British floozy, I can't talk

Nikki: it's so nice to hear you apologise but I was right in the middle of something so I'll get right to you. Well anyway as I was saying there will be a lot more fluff and cute scenes and I hope that you will like them. I just want to take a while to thank you all for reviewing, you guys deserve another plushie set (searches through cupboard)

Tala: can I just point out that this is NOT the end, Nikki said that earlier but now she's treating it like all is said and done, it's not. Don't forget, Rei still has to go home and confront his father, review and tell us what you think will happen

Bryan: hey Nikki can I be more than a voice, you know like actually go to Japan instead of being over in Russia and only talking down the phone?

Nikki: (still searching through cupboard) ask the reviewers

Bryan: please review and tell Nikki to put me in the fic, for all Rei fans I'm sorry for hurting him but I didn't have a choice, Boris was threatening to kill me and Tala, I just wanted to live.

Nikki: got it, ok today I have a very interesting plushie set to give away, you ready for it. It's the KaixRei as little kitty cats plushie set, ahh it's so cute, I'll just keep a set here for me and when you review one will be sent straight to you. Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I update, the sooner I update the more fluff you get to read.


	10. Kyans drunk!

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: Wow, so many reviews thank you all so much and a extra special thank you to TNT Tiggris for the amazingly cool piccy that you sent to me. I love it, I currently have it as wallpaper on my computer desktop so thanks for that. I was going to E-mail you and thank you but my E-mail's acting up. I can receive them but for some reason I can't send them, oh I almost forgot, ultimate Kai lova please send me that pic. It doesn't matter if I have it, I'll just have it twice. Jen-Beyblade fan I would love to hear about your idea, I've written half of the next chappie anyway but ideas are always welcome just E-mail it to me or tell me in a review. Once again if anyone would like to send me a picture of Kai and Rei then my E-mail address is on my profile page. Please send me pics I love them. Yay, tenth chapter, hmm I can't believe I'm on the tenth chapter, snaps for me

Bryan: yeah lets all snap at you

Nikki: No... I... never mind well any one brought someone to do the disclaimer,

Tala: sorry Nikki I haven't had the time with all the acting and everything

Sanguinex: It's too late for that, we have chosen the tall one as our challenger.

Kai: Huh, not me.

Sanguinex: Afraid?

Kai: I'm not afraid of you sideshow freaks.

Sanguinex: How foolish, your little friend here is counting on you to save him.

Kai: Sure, whatever, enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers.

Kenny: KAI- !!

Nikki: (grabs Sanguinex) do my disclaimer

Sanguinex: I'm a little busy

Nikki: it doesn't take long, just read this (gives Sanguinex script)

Sanguinex: Nikki does not own Beyblade and that makes her very upset but there is nothing she can do about it so she just sits around moping. However, it says here to accentuate the however, she DOES own Kyan and Norman so if you could please respect her wishes not to use them without her permission she will be very grateful.

Nikki: (clap, clap) He's been the best so far way to go Sanguinex, who would have though a dark blader could be so nice. Oh who cares here's the tenth chappie. Some of you have already guesses what is going to happen in the end but I'm not saying who.

Kai's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Rei snuggled up into my chest, I smiled down at him and placed a light kiss onto his lips. His moved slightly in my arms as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. I moved my hand through his hair and twirled it around my finger as he shifted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I loved this. I had finally told the most important person in my life how I had felt about him and he felt exactly the same. I placed a small kiss on his shoulder and caught sight of the time, it was half eleven in the morning and I knew that I should have been up training hours ago but today I didn't care. Rei was here in my arms, he was my koi, that's all I cared about. I carefully traced the scar at the base of his neck and felt him run his hand through my hair.

I looked down at him to see that he was awake and playing with my two toned hair, I lent down and kissed along his jaw line causing a low moan to escape his perfect lips. I smiled at the noise and began to place light kisses down his neck, he moaned again and I kissed my way back up to his lips capturing them with mine. He pushed into me as my tongue slid into his mouth, I loved his taste, I loved everything about him. Over the past few days I had discovered that I couldn't live without him, I needed him and I knew for a fact that didn't make me weak, it made me strong, stronger than I had ever been. My grandfather had been wrong, about me, about Rei, about the bladebreakers and the demolition boys, he'd been wrong about everything.

We broke apart when we needed to take a breath of air, I hated having to breathe, it always meant that I had to stop kissing him and that was something that I never wanted to do. I stroked his back lightly, putting pressure onto every pressure point as I came across it yet always making sure not to knock any of the cuts. He lent into the touch and I heard a quiet purring sound escape his throat. I laughed slightly and moved on from stroking his back to massaging it.

"I always wondered if you purred" I whispered into his ear as I kissed the lobe gently he lightly bit the side of my neck with his fangs and I moaned at the passionate gesture.

"Now you know" I smiled at him and placed my hand onto his face, I wanted to stay there with him forever but knew that if we didn't go down to the lounge someone would be sent to get us. I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head lightly. I had to remember to thank Tala, if it wouldn't have been for him then Rei and me may have never gotten together. I mean the sleepover was his idea, he had told me to explain to Rei about my feelings for him and I had a feeling that he had been doing something else throughout the entire sleep over but I wasn't sure what that was. I made a mental note to find out.

"You hungry?" I asked as I kissed the scar on his neck,

"Very" I smiled at the answer and swept him up from the bed into my arms, he smiled at me and grabbed hold of my shirt. "Kai!" I laughed at him as he pulled himself away from the floor and closer to my chest as I lifted him away from the bed.

"Your not afraid of heights are you?" I whispered and pretended to drop him, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact of the floor. I smiled at him again and lightly kissed his lips. He stared up at me and narrowed his eyes as a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Put me down, now" I nodded and carefully set him back down on the bed, I lay down on top of him and pressed my lips into his, he was trying to get back at me by denying me entrance to his mouth but he gave in. I laughed slightly as I slid my tongue into his mouth, he threw his arms around my neck and pushed his body into mine. His touch was electric and everytime I kissed him I couldn't stop, maybe I was addicted to him. This made me wonder if you could get addicted to people and if so was there a cure? Oh like I cared, I pushed myself into him intensifying the already intense kiss. We parted when the need for air became too great and I smiled down at him. "Can we please go and get something to eat?" We both turned to look at the door when we heard an inquisitive meow and turned to see Kyan staggering into the bedroom.

"Oh, I bet Tala gave him vodka again" I watched as the cat stumbled around infront of the door and tried to walk over to the bed but just ended up wandering out of the door again. I heard Rei laughing and turned to look at him "oh you find it funny that my cat's drunk do you?"

"No, no, I was just thinking that vodka can't be good for cats"

"You should know" I stared down at him and went to kiss him again when I heard the thud over in the corner of the room, I glanced over my shoulder at the door where the cat had passed out and laughed. I looked down at Rei as he stifled his laughter, I still couldn't believe that we were together but I was glad that we were. I kissed his throat lightly and stroked the side of his face with my hand. I sighed and pushed myself up from the bed, I walked over to the door and picked up the cat from where it lay on the floor. He woke up and went to hit me with his paw but he was so drunk that he had lost all mobility in his limbs and so failed to strike me. I rolled my eyes and placed Kyan down on the pillow next to Rei.

"Is he going to be ok?" I nodded and offered Rei my hand, he smiled at me and took it without a second thought. I loved the way we did this, it was our little thing I held him in my arms and kissed the top of his head. He shivered again and I held him closer to me.

"Meow!" Kyan meowed angrily and pushed himself up from the pillow, he stumbled across the bed to the end where he went to jump down but as he pushed himself up with his back legs he slipped and fell face first into the floor. I sighed and heard the stupid animal purring. Rei smiled and kissed my forehead before walking over to his bag and slipping on another tunic. He glanced around for the sash that I had removed last night, I smiled at him and stepped up behind him tying the sash around his waist.

"Come on then" I grabbed hold of his hand and led him out of the room, I was worried about what the state of my house would be like and prayed that they hadn't destroyed everything. I growled when Kenny crashed into me and went to shout at him but he was scared enough as it was. I watched him as he picked up Dizzi from the floor and checked that she was ok.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Kai, I was just coming to find you and Rei to give you your blades. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, sorry" he searched around in his pockets and held out Dranzer, I smiled down at the blade and took her into my hand. I had missed the blue blade and the phoenix and I was glad that they were back, as a killer new blade. "I modified the defence ring to make it twice as strong and kept the same attack ring but fixed it up a little and made it slightly more powerful, I guess I'm running out of improvements to make on what is rapidly becoming the worlds most perfect beyblade." I nodded and placed Dranzer in my pocket

"It's fine Kenny, good job"

"Thanks Kai, uh Rei, here's Drigger. Again I made the defence ring stronger, but when I was looking at the old blade I noticed that the attack ring was putting the rest of the blade off balance and to be honest was amazed that you were even able to use it. Well anyway long story short I fixed it and I think you'll find that he's a lot easier to control now"

Rei's POV

I held Drigger in my hand and smiled at the silver blade, I always felt that when Drigger was away from me it was like a part of me was missing. I stared over at Kai as he watched me and wondered if I would feel that way about him now.

"Um, I was going to go get some breakfast, what about you two? Oh if you're going to train please be careful with your blades. I don't think I could stay up all night fixing them"

"No, we're not going to train Kenny but breakfast sounds good" I looked up at Kai and felt like I was pleading with him for permission, he nodded and I followed Kenny down the hallway. I felt his hand on the small of my back and was reassured that he was still there. Right by my side as I hoped it would be for the rest of my life.

We stepped into the kitchen to see Tyson chasing Max around the table with Tala sat in the middle of it all reading a manga. I was amazed that he was able to read with all the shouting going on around him.

"Sit down!" Everything stopped dead and I turned to stare at Kai, he glared at Tyson and Max before walking over to the table. I followed him and sat inbetween him and Tala, I studied Tala for a while and then realised that the reason the noise wasn't getting to him was because he had a personal CD player on his lap and ear plugs blocking his ears. I jumped slightly when I felt Kai's hand stroke along my leg and smiled at him. He winked at me and we turned our attention back to Max and Tyson who were now sat next to Kenny at the table.

"You're up awfully late" I turned my head to see Tala put his manga down on the table and turn to face Kai.

"I can sleep in every now and again" I looked back at Kai to see him and Tala lock eyes Tala had the 'I-know-that-you-know-that-I-know-what-the-real-reason-is-but-I-know-that-you're-not-going-to-tell-me-so-I-will-just-sit-here-and-push-it-until-you-do' in his eyes and Kai had the 'push-it-and-I-kill-you' in his. I smiled at the two and shook my head from side to side. I jumped when I felt a hand on my other leg and decided that it was definitely not Kai and therefore unacceptable. I placed my hand on top of Tala's and placed his hand back onto his leg.

"Oh, touchy" Tala muttered quietly as he moved his hand back onto the table, I growled at him quietly and he gave me one of his innocent smiles that he pulled off so well. There was a loud ringing sound and we all looked over at Kai. He sighed and pushed himself away from the table, my eyes followed him until he disappeared out of the door. Tala removed the earplugs and dropped his personal CD player onto the table. "Where were you this morning?" I ignored his question instead choosing to start up a conversation with Kenny. I heard Tala laugh from behind me and turned to face him.

"What?" he smiled at me and shook his head,

"Nothing, nothing" I couldn't help but wonder if he was playing with me, toying with me. If so why? What did he want? The door slammed open and every head in the room turned to face Kai he had the phone in his right hand and I could tell that he wasn't pleased that whoever it was had called.

"Tala, your mother is on the phone (1)"

"Really? I thought she was dead" Tala stood up and took the phone in his hand, Kai walked over to his seat and sat back down, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I really did love his smile. "Very funny Kai" I looked over at Tala who was now sending a death glare Kai's way. Tala's death glare didn't even come close to Kai's but it was still pretty good.

"Tala has a mother?" Everyone looked at Tyson shocked at the stupidity of the question.

"No, Tala was created in a lab in a test tube by a bunch of evil scien... actually no that's very possible" Kenny pondered over what he had just said and I couldn't help but laugh, but I was curious about Tala. Had he been born or had he been genetically created by biovolt? I sighed and thought about the question myself but I knew that no matter how much I thought about it I would never in a million years come up with the answer. Maybe I should ask him. I felt Kai's hand grab hold of mine, I also wondered about the other demolition boys, did they have parents or were they created to be the perfect warriors.

I couldn't help but sympathise with the Russian beybladers, they had been through just as much as I had if not more. They had been abused, to what lengths I didn't know but sure enough they had been beaten and forced to train day in day out, they'd been starved and told that power was everything. I was thinking about one of the demolition boys' in particular, Bryan, he had been taught to feel one emotion, hate. I couldn't even begin to imagine how that must feel, not being able to love or be loved, yet there was something about his relationship with Tala that to me suggested more than just good friends.

"But if he was created in a lab, would he be better than us?"

"Yes Tyson" I looked over at Max, who was rubbing his temples in annoyance, he had been trying to drill into Tyson's head that Tala was a normal person who had normal parents, he'd just been brought up in a different way but Tyson wasn't getting it at all.

"Why is it important to you how Tala was born anyway?" I asked, Tyson turned to me and shrugged.

"Just being inquisitive"

"Ok, let me clear this up for you, I had a mother, I had a father, I was not created in a lab by a bunch of evil scientists. I was later genetically modified to be better than you by a bunch of evil scientists but I was born exactly like the rest of you. Got it? Good, keep it" Tala growled and walked out of the lounge with the phone in his hand.

"So who's on the phone?"

Tala's POV

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, Tyson and his stupidity will be the death of me" I sighed and slipped down into the chair that was positioned infront of the now lit fire. I rested my head against the back of the chair and took a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing.

"Ahh is my little wolfie stressed?" I smiled at the question; it was sweet in a mocking type of way. Could you be sweet and mocking at the same time? Yes, Bryan could be anything he wanted to be he could do anything he wanted to do, do anyone he wanted to do and he knew it.

"Yes, but enough about me how are things going over there with Ian and Spencer?"

"I want to rip their throats out and then feed them back to them" I laughed at my koi. Sometimes his anger could get the better of him and if it did Ian and Spencer should turn tail and run before the full rage of hurricane Bryan came crashing down on top of them. "You hear that guys?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at my koi, who was he shouting at?

"Yes Bryan" I laughed when I heard Ian and Spencer answer the falcon, I now knew that they had been listening in on our conversation from upstairs. "Can we just ask Tala something?" Ian asked quietly, I heard a low growl come from Bryan and laughed at my koi and my friends. I missed them all.

"Five minutes, I'll be timing" I smiled at Bryan again, I loved our little phone conversations.

"Hey Ian hey Spencer, you being good for Uncle Bryan?" They laughed and I heard Bryan growl at both me and the other demolition boys. "But seriously, what did you wanna talk about and make it quick because I have more important things to discuss with Bryan"

"Well... we... how would you put this Spencer?"

"We want to know if you and Bryan are together, as in, well you know?" I laughed at the question and could sense Bryan doing the same. They sounded terrified of asking us that question. Probably thought that we'd kill them for even thinking it. "Well, are you?"

"Yes Spencer, Bryan and I have been together for a while now, I have to say that I'm amazed you didn't figure it out earlier"

"I'm not" Bryan growled angrily, something was telling me that he wanted a little bit of quality time with his wolf

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Ian sounded hurt and I just had to laugh, as did everyone else.

"We weren't sure whether you'd accept us if you knew the truth" I felt like I was speaking to children. Oh well they were dim enough to be children.

"Of course we'd accept you, we love you... uh you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do. Now get off the phone and let me speak with my koi!" I heard the click as they put down the phone and felt relieved that we didn't have to hide our relationship from them anymore. Not like we hid it from them in the first place, we were just careful to make sure they didn't find out. Was that the same thing?

"So, Rei and Kai, any interesting new developments that I should know about?" I thought about the question for a while, I wasn't 100 per cent sure of how to answer it. "Tala, what's going on?"

"There is something, but I'm not sure what. Last night they both disappeared and were missing until half eleven this morning"

"Does that mean that you're done and can come home?"

"No" I hated that I couldn't go back yet, why was this taking so long? "I have to make sure that they are together before I even think about turning my back"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To make two people happy"

"That doesn't sound like something we'd do"

"I know, what's happened to us? We're going soft" I sighed and stared into the fire, I watched the flames as they tore away at the wood and found it comforting.

"I have to go Tala" I sighed, I didn't want him to go, I wanted to talk with him a bit more, find out about what had been happening whilst I'd been away. Find out if he'd missed me.

"I know"

"Hurry up with setting them up, the longer you leave it the more distant they'll become"

"But I'm not sure whether they're together or not"

"Then find out" there was a click and then the phone went dead, I felt like bursting out into tears. What he had said about 'the longer you leave it the more distant they'll become,' it felt like he was talking about us. Was that true? Were we drifting apart? I growled angrily, if I lost the most important thing in my life because of this, I'd never leave Kai alone. I'd follow him wherever he went and make his life a living hell.

"What's up?" I looked up to see Kai slip into the chair next to mine

"None of your goddamn business"

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play it I'll leave you alone, just thought you'd like to talk, that's all" I saw him stand up and walk over to the other side of the room, I noticed Rei in the doorway and called out to him. Stopping him from going any further.

"Kai, have you told him?" I didn't look at him, I didn't need to, he wasn't going to tell me. I would have to find out and I would.

Kai's POV

I stepped out into the hallway and grabbed hold of Rei's hand, he smiled at me and we slowly walked off down the hall. I was worried about Tala, I had never seen him so upset, it scared me that one phone call had upset him so much. Did he miss Russia? Was that it? It was very likely and now I felt guilty, I had shouted at him for calling his friends and warned him never to do it again. Maybe talking to the demolition boys every now and again cheered him up. They were his friends and the closest thing he had to family.

"Kai" I looked back at Rei and stared at him questioningly, he looked upset, so much so that a wall of tears had built up over his perfect golden eyes. I stroked the side of his face and pulled him closer to me, comforting him

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stroked through his long raven hair, I could hear him holding in the sobs and could feel the tears soaking through my shirt. I pulled away and cupped his face with my hands, I tilted his head slightly forcing him to stare up into my eyes, "Rei, what's wrong?"

"What happens when I go home?" I went to answer him but I couldn't, I didn't have an answer, I didn't know. I sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here, with me" I brushed away a few tears as they slipped down his face and lightly kissed his lips. I hated to see him upset, there must have been something in the water cause it had gone from my best friend being upset to my koi. A few more tears slid down his face and again I brushed them away. He buried his face into my chest and quietly wept into my shirt. I stroked his hair and kissed the side of his neck. "I don't want you to leave me, stay with me Rei, tell me you'll stay"

"I don't want to leave you either, I'm safe with you, Kai" he pulled away from my chest and I stared down into his eyes "I...I want to be with you for the rest of my life" I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. I don't think I'd ever been happier than I was then. I leant down and kissed him quickly but sweetly.

"I love you" I wanted to remind him of that every chance I got, I felt that it made him happy to hear it and I know that it made me happy to say it. I stroked through his hair and gently pushed him up against the wall as I forced my lips onto his. I slid my tongue into his mouth and examined every last corner of the oral cavity. I broke away from him when I had to breathe and rested my forehead against his. "I love you" his eyes glistened with tears again and I held his hand up to my lips and kissed it. He smiled. "So it's settled, when the storm stops we'll go to yours, collect your stuff and explain to your parents about this"

"I'm scared Kai"

"Shh," I brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and wrapped my arms around him again, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rei, I love you too much."

"I love you too" I smiled down at him and held his hand tightly as we walked off to the library. I wanted to give him something, something that meant a lot to me and would hopefully show him how much he meant to me...

Nikki: So... please review and tell me what you think Kai is going to give to Rei

Bryan: she's only asking you this because she doesn't know

Nikki: WHAT?

Tala: it's true, I bet you haven't got a clue, you'll wait, read the reviews and then choose something that someone said it could be

Nikki: don't be so mean, I think it's a rather cunning plan

All: PLUSHIE!

Nikki: I know, I know, hmm lets see what can we give away today? How about a Kyan plushie?

Bakura: ahh it's soo cute!

Marik: I have seriously misjudged you

Bakura: what? I can think things are cute, I think you're cute

Marik: (blush)

Nikki: I thought you guys were supposed to be sadistic, Bakura is using words like cute and Marik is blushing, Max is more sadistic than you!

Max: (blush)

Nikki: ok maybe not Max, anyhoo look at the minutes drifting away, I'd best go before Tala starts complaining I'm wasting his life

Tala: You are

Nikki: Well then Tala how does this sound for the next chapter? Tala gets into a huge fight with Bryan and ends up dead!

Tala: I'll be quiet

Nikki: Well I mentioned earlier about Tala's mother being on the phone. Remember the little (1) I put next to it

All: ...

Nikki: No well I did. I did that because in a previous chapter, Tala was on the phone to Bryan when Kai walked in and he made up the lame ass excuse that it was his mother on the phone. I just decided to have Kai bring it back to light that's all. Well Review and tell me what you thought. It's a small price to pay for an adorable little Kyan plushie.


	11. The Gift

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: sorry this has taken so long to get up but for some reason I couldn't log in so I couldn't update sorry. Oh my God! 198 reviews I'm two away from 200 (faints) (wakes up) Way to go on the guessing of the present. Most of you were very close with your guesses others had part right and part way off and some have even guessed what's going to happen later on in the fic so congrats to you guys but I'm not going to say who you are just let I think I'll continue with my little guessing game for just a bit longer. Hey guys, nice to see you all,

Bryan: oh no

Kai: what?

Tala: I know that look

Rei: What look?

Bryan: Nikki discovered something on a beyblade tape

Kai: what does that mean?

Nikki: Yes Bryan, that is correct, I was looking through my beyblade tapes when I found one that if labelled correctly I had twice.

Tala: so?

Nikki: Shh, I'm telling a story, anyway, I put the tape in and this episode called victory in defeat came on. I couldn't remember what it was about so I sat down to watch it, it's basically the episode where Spencer defeats Kai. Well for about half of this episode, when all the teams are sat on the benches, two people are missing. Not naming people specifically Tala and Bryan.

Tyson: and you want to know what they were doing?

Nikki: no, I know what they were doing, each other

Max: you want to know why

Nikki: no, they love each other, I just wanted to point it out to everyone. Anyway I'd best get moving, disclaimer anyone?

Boris: I'll do it

Nikki: anyone at all?

Knight: oh sorry wrong set, I was looking for duel masters

Max: down the hall to your left

Nikki: wait, could you do my disclaimer before you leave?

Knight: ok, Nikki doesn't own Beyblade but she definitely owns Kyan and Norman so if you want to borrow them ask her for permission first, oh look at the time, I gotta go

Nikki: Knight and Hakuo would make such a cute couple don't you think? No? Oh screw you. I think it's a cool yaoi paring.

Rei's POV

I gripped his hand tighter as we stepped into the library, I didn't know why, I wasn't afraid. He smiled at me and hit the light switch, I gasped, the sight of the library was always a shock to me, I couldn't even guess how many books coated the walls of the extraordinary large room.

"Kai?" I wasn't sure why he had brought me here, I didn't really mind, I'd go anywhere with him just for the sake of being with him.

"I have something for you" I stared up at him confused, he smiled down at me and walked me over to the other side of the room. This time he tightened his grip on my hand and I could tell from this simple gesture that he was nervous. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was there. He smiled back at me before slipping his hand away from mine and searching for something on one of the many shelves.

I watched him carefully as his hand searched for whatever it was he wanted. He stopped at a black leather book that had writing engraved into the cover with silver. He slid it away from the wall and turned to face me handing me the book as he did so. I took it and stared up at him unsure of what he was doing or why.

"I want you to have it, my parents gave it to me when I was younger, it symbolised their love for me. Now it symbolises my love for you" I stared up at him as tears welled in my eyes, I shifted my gaze to the book and ran my hand across the cover. I carefully opened the book and stared down at the first page, I stared up at him and he smiled at me.

"I can't read Russian" I explained after having seen that the whole book was written in Russian

"Maybe I could read it to you sometime"

"I'd like that" I closed the book as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I don't think I'd ever been happier than I had these past two days, being with Kai was like a life long dream to me and it was actually happening. He pulled away from the hug and stroked the side of my face, I smiled again and hugged the book tightly to my chest. I didn't care that I couldn't read it, all that I cared about was what it symbolised, Kai's love, for me.

"I can't take it anymore!" We looked over at the doorway to see Tala stood there with his arms folded tightly across his chest and impatient look spread out across his face

"What?" Kai stared at his friend as he began to pace back and forth as he muttered something inaudibly to himself. He stopped and stared at us for a while before taking a deep breath and thinking about what to do next.

"I was looking for Kai and decided to check in here cause you know it is Kai's favourite room in the entire house. Why I'll never know, well anyway I was just about to walk in when I saw Kai give you a book" he said and pointed at me and the book that I was clutching to my chest. "Now I'm not one to interrupt so I thought I'd let you two continue, then you hugged, I think I deserve an explanation for all of this so all you guys have to do is answer one question and I will leave you alone"

"Shoot" was all I said,

"Are you two together?"

"That's none of your business" Kai shot coldly, Tala's eyes narrowed at his friend and he growled angrily, throughout the entire time that I had been here I don't think I'd ever seen Tala angry. But I was about to, something about what Kai had said had really annoyed him and he wasn't going to leave without making a scene.

"None of my business? Hn if it's anyone's business it's mine! Do you know what I have been through these past few months, struggling to get you two together, sacrificing my relationship to do so and when I ask you about it all you can say is it's none of my business!" I stared at Tala confused, what did he mean by struggling to get us together and sacrificing his relationship to do so?

"Tala what...?"

"Screw you Kai! You have no idea what I have had to give up to help you! If this is the thanks I get for helping people it's the last time I'm doing it!" He turned around and slammed the door as he left. I jumped at the noise and looked back at Kai, he seemed lost in his thoughts, no doubt trying to puzzle together what Tala had been rambling about. I had never seen Tala so angry or so upset and it upset me to see him so vulnerable.

"Kai," I started but didn't know how to continue, I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know how to get it out there. How to make him understand "are you ashamed of me?" I asked quietly as I stroked the cover of the book, I was scared of the answer. If he said yes where did we go from there?

"Rei! Don't ever think that! I'm not ashamed of you, I love you more than I've ever loved anything. Before I met you I thought I was incapable of love, I though that I was like my grandfather, you proved me wrong. Rei, you are everything to me, you're the reason I stayed with the bladebreakers, you're the reason I came back. You're the one that gave me the strength to keep on battling even if the odds were against me" tears slipped down my face and I couldn't hold them back, I couldn't believe that he loved me so much. My stepfather had said that no one would ever love me but Kai did, the person I loved, loved me back. I clutched the book again and felt Kai wrap his arms around me.

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know, I would never go against your wishes, never" I smiled as I buried my head into his chest and felt him kiss the top of my head,

"Tell him, he's been away from Russia for a long time, away from his friends, Bryan everyone he loves. I can't even begin to imagine how that feels. Kai, if he had anything to do with this thank him, for me" I stared up at him and saw the wall of tears coating his eyes. I leant up to him and captured his lips with mine, my tongue begged his lips for entrance and he granted it. This was all I needed, he was all I needed.

Tala's POV

I clenched my hand into a fist and struck out at the wall, I watched the plaster flake and fall away from the wall as the impact hit and left a crater in the otherwise perfect wall. I growled angrily and hit the punch bag with all the force I had; it swung away and then came back with a vengeance. I dodged the swinging bag and spin kicked it away from me. 'It's none of your business!' How could he have said that to me after all we had been through together, he wasn't treating me like his best friend he was treating me like an outsider who had been trying to weasel their way into his life.

"Tala?" I didn't respond to the voice, why should I talk to someone who didn't want to talk to me? I hit the bag again and dodged it when it came back, everything about this was so predictable. I hit it, it came back, I kicked it, it came back when would it stop? I didn't want to dance; I wanted to destroy, to demolish. "Tala!" I ignored the voice again, I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to be alone. Another punch and the bag came back, dodge, kick, dodge, hit, dodge, kick, dodge, hit. This was exactly like the training in the abbey, what was the point in constantly repeating something you knew how to do off by heart.

"Ahh!" I pulled my blade out from my pocket as the bag swung away and quickly fitted it in the launcher, "let it rip!" I yelled as I pulled the ripcord sending the blade flying across the room. It cut the chain that was holding the punch bag in place causing the bag to fall to the floor with a thud. "Wolborg" I called out to the blade as it cut at several other objects in the workout room.

"Stop it!" I turned to face Kai as my blade spun towards him, he didn't even flinch as the blade hit against the wall next to him before flying back into my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked as I placed the blade back in my pocket and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Yes" I glanced back at him, confused by what yes ment; I hadn't asked a question that required yes for an answer. Or had I?

"What to you mean yes?" I asked and studied him and every move he made very carefully, if he didn't tell me, his body language would.

"You asked if Rei and I were together, I answered yes" I blinked a few times, Kai never gave me a straight answer, his answers were always cryptic and meant to confuse. This one however was clear as day, I sighed and rubbed my head.

"God Kai, you take all the fun out of being angry with you" he smiled and I walked over to where he stood. I slipped my arm over his shoulder and winked at him. "I like Rei, he's cute"

"Ivanov, stay away from my koi" I started towards the door when I heard Kai call out to me "Tala" I turned back to face him and waited for him to continue "Why didn't you ever tell me about you and Bryan?"

"If I would have done that you would have never believed that my flirting with Rei was for real now would you?" he glared at me and I shot him a smile before disappearing off down the corridor. For some strange reason I could never stay mad at Kai for long, he'd always do something that forced me to forgive him yet he never apologised. I wished that I had that skill. Kai was so lucky.

"Hey Tala" I bumped into Rei in the corridor and smiled at him "have you talked to Kai yet?" He asked as he hugged the black leather book closer to his chest. I smiled at him again.

"Yeah, you two are such a cute couple" I draped my arm over his shoulder and he gave me a quizzical look.

"So Tala..."

"Yeah?"

"When you said about sacrificing your relationship for ours what did you mean?" I studied him for a while. I had completely forgotten that I had said that, I didn't even mean it, I hadn't really sacrificed my relationship. I had come close but Bryan and I would be fine.

"Oh nothing, spur of the moment kind of thing, so can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" I mocked, he nodded and I wondered if he knew that it was a joke, I hoped he did, I didn't really want to be a bridesmaid. Sure I was gay but that didn't mean that I wanted to dress up like a woman. I never had, well except for that once but that was Bryan's fault.

Kai's POV

I stepped out into the hallway to see Tala walk away from Rei, Rei looked ever so slightly confused and I couldn't help but smile at the kitten. My kitten, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I covered his eyes with my hands and kissed the side of his neck.

"Guess who?"

"Tyson, I told you, we can't do that anymore" Rei removed my hands from his eyes and turned around in my arms to face me. "Oh sorry Kai, I thought you were someone else" I raised an eyebrow at him before leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Your still clutching that book" I whispered into his ear, he laughed and looked up at me.

"Of course I am, you gave it to me" I brushed a few strands of raven hair away from his face and smiled down at him. I couldn't stop smiling at him, he was so perfect, so beautiful and I loved him so much. I hated myself for wasting so much time, I should have told him ages ago how I felt but at the time I was scared. I wasn't sure how he felt and I couldn't take being shot down by him, I preferred to be lonely, to distance myself from him than to take a chance.

"Do you want me to tell you what it says?" He smiled at me and thought about the question for what seemed to me an eternity.

"If it means that I get to spend time with you then yes" I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head. He shivered and buried his head into my chest. I stroked through his hair and twisted a few strands around my finger. I couldn't believe how silky his hair was.

"Is my kitten cold?"

"Just a bit"

"Let's go to the lounge, Norman lit the fire earlier and it will be nice and warm in there, if not I'll lye on top of you and keep you warm"

"I'd like that" I grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly in mine as we made our way towards the lounge. We stopped in the doorway to see Tyson and Max curled up together in the chair at the side of the room. They were watching some British comedian on the T.V. it was actually pretty funny. This man was playing this guitar and complaining about how someone had nicked his harmonica (A/N: if you guys know which comedian I am talking about, congrats, he's my all time favourite comedian. If not his name is Jasper Carrott and he is hilarious) He was actually pretty funny and I could tell that Rei agreed by the way he was laughing. I sat down on the couch and waited for Rei to join me.

"Hey guys, anyone seen Kenny?" I shook my head at Tyson and he shrugged, I don't think he actually cared where Kenny was but he was just trying to make conversation no matter how pointless it was. I smiled when Rei sat next to me on the couch and pulled him onto me so that his head was against my chest. He was still hugging the book and I wondered if I was ever going to be able to get it away from him.

"Comfy?" I whispered as I kissed the side of his face, he nodded and smiled back at me as he tightened his grip around the book

"Incredibly" I stroked down his arms to his hands where I rested mine on top of his, he smiled back at me before staring over at the T.V. I loved having him in my arms, it just felt so right. Him being so close. I stared over at the T.V to see Tyson and Max in fits of laughter. Rei just chuckled and I was clueless as to what was going on, I didn't care much. I bit down on his tanned flesh as lightly as I could manage but with enough force to make the bites presence known. A low moan escaped from his lips and I smiled at the noise. I moved my hands along his side to the base of his neck where I traced the scar that was half hidden by his tunic.

I pushed down on his shoulder and gently massaged his back, he moaned again and my gaze switched from Rei to Tyson and Max. They had gone from laughing at the T.V to a full on make out session. I knocked his hair away from his neck and kissed the scar that I had become so attached to. His grip on the book loosened but he still had hold of it, I moved my left hand down to the book and slowly slid it away from him. I was happy that he liked it so much but it was getting on the way. I dropped it onto the floor and before he had a chance to realise what was happening I'd flipped him round so that I was on top of him as we lay on the sofa.

"Kai" he whined at me no doubt angry that I had taken his precious book away, I laughed mockingly and kissed his neck, he went to protest but all he managed was yet another moan. I laughed again and licked the side of his neck, everything about him was perfect, I was definitely addicted to the raven haired Neko-jin. I trailed light kisses from his neck to his lips, his tongue searched for mine as my mouth covered his but I was in the mood to torture the younger boy. I moved my lips away from his instead choosing to kiss down his arm. He ran his hand over my back and I heard him moan in pleasure. "Kai!"

"Shh" I whispered as I trailed a line of kisses back up his arm and to his neck, I bit down on the side of his neck "I love you" I whispered as quietly as possible making sure that it was only him that heard it. I stared down at him, holding my weight on my forearms as crimson locked with gold. He pulled me down onto him and caught my lips with his. I couldn't resist him this time and opened my mouth letting my tongue find his and battle with it as we tried to determine who had the right to whom.

"Guys?" I ignored the annoying voice and continued to fight against Rei, eventually he gave up and allowed my tongue to have free range over his mouth. I was in ecstasy as he pushed his body into mine. My heart was pounding in my chest as I pulled him closer to me and intensified the kiss.

"Kai? Rei?" My body ached for his but the two nitwits (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm British) sat in the chair opposite us weren't going to let it rest until we answered them. I regretfully broke away from Rei and glared up at them.

"What?" I shot angrily and saw them back away ever so slightly, they shook it off and regained their composer.

"You two make a cute couple" I sighed angrily, I knew that, I was angry with them for making me pay more attention to them than the kitten that lay underneath me. They had stopped me from kissing him to state the obvious.

"Is that all?" they were both smiling like the idiots that they were as they continued to study us, it wasn't like they hadn't seen two men kiss before, they did it enough.

"Noo" if possible Tyson sounded stupider than he usually did and him and Max both had smiles like that of a Cheshire cat spread evenly across they're faces. They were starting to scare me as they watched us with interest, not even tearing their gaze away from us for five seconds, not even to blink.

"Tyson, Max, hurry up and ask your goddamn question" Rei growled angrily, at them and I did the same. I was tired of answering bullshit questions for everyone, if they didn't get it by the way we were acting what more could we do. Draw a picture? Put on a puppet show? How much more obvious did we need to be in order for these oblivious idiots to get it?

"Are you two gay?" I blinked at the question and could hear Rei laughing from where he was lying underneath me. I stared at them as they smiled down at us and exploded into a fit of laughter. I buried my head into Rei's chest as I laughed hoping to smother the laughter. How stupid could two people be? "Guys, we asked you a question"

"Yes Tyson" Rei ran his hand through my hair and I became lost in the gesture, although simple and meaningless to some. It meant the world to me. "Is that all?" I could tell that Rei was getting annoyed at them but he was being nice and keeping his anger in check.

"Yep..." I looked over my shoulder to see them stood there staring at us, either unable or unwilling to move. "We'll be going now"

"You do that," I said as they backed out of the room, the Cheshire smiles still plastered on their faces. I turned back to Rei and lightly kissed his lips. He smiled up at me and I stroked the side of his face. I was surprised when he slipped out from underneath me and jumped on top of me so that he was the one on top. He pinned me down to the couch so that I couldn't move and I smiled at him. He pushed his lips against mine and I went to push back but I guess he'd decided that it was his turn to torture me. He kissed the side of my neck and fiddled with the base of my shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" a loud sigh came from Rei as he fell onto my chest in defeat, I smiled at him and stroked through his hair as he had done to me earlier.

"Yes actually Kenny, you are" I explained. He stared at us for a while unsure of what to do now, I ignored him and looked back at Rei as he laughed into my shirt. I lifted his head from where it lay so that I could stare into his beautiful golden orbs. He stopped laughing and lent into me, my lips brushed against his as he pushed his body into mine.

"So" I growled and looked over at Kenny, Rei shrugged and rolled over in my arms. He picked the book up from where I had placed it on the floor and began to flick through it. I played with a strand of his hair as awaited Kenny's question "You two are gay?" it was more of a statement then a question. Oh well, it made a change

"Yes got a problem with it?"

"No"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"You gonna leave us alone?"

"Yes"

"Goodbye Kenny"

"Bye" I watched Kenny as he walked off down the corridor, I was getting really annoyed at all the stupid questions that were going round today. I mean did it really matter what our preferences were, we were still the same people. Would they have asked as many questions if I would have been making out with a girl. Yes, actually come to think of it they would. I sighed and tightened my grip on the Neko-jin as he tried to work out what the book was about.

"Kai, what's zamochit?" I laughed at the question, he was so cute when he was confused, I kissed the top of his head and went back to massaging his back.

"It's a symbolic type of murder in the Russian underground, that signifies complete and total dominance by the attacker"

"Oh, why's it in this book?" I laughed again and kissed the side of his neck before answering his question.

"Don't be fooled, it's actually a very romantic love story" he smiled and placed the book back onto the floor as he rolled over in my arms.

"Why don't we make a love story of our own?" I nodded, I liked the sound of that. Being with Rei really was like a love story that you would read in a book. (A/N: or a fanfic.) It was perfect.

"Sounds great and if one more person interrupts us I will throw them out into the snow" he nodded and I lent into him capturing his lips with mine. I pushed into him to heighten the sensation as my tongue fought against his.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I glared up at Tala and he smiled obviously amused by the events that played out infront of him. "Oh don't bother to answer that, I know, each other" (A/N: Sorry, I love that joke. I said it when I was trying to explain to my younger sister what Kai and Rei were doing in this pic that I saw when I was surfing the net.) I glared at him again and thought about whether or not to throw Tala out into the snow. I'd told Rei that was the fate that would befall the next person who interrupted us and Tala was the next person who interrupted us.

Nikki: Hmm, to throw Tala out into the snow or not to throw Tala out into the snow that is the question.

Bryan: What's all this about?

Nikki: sorry, I've been doing an essay on Shakespeare and this is what you get

Tala: interesting, please don't throw me out into the snow

Nikki: Shh, it could be a crucial part of the plot. Any way, I've been doing a little thinking and I can't figure out who the dominant and who the submissive is in the Bryan Tala relationship.

Bryan: Nikki, why are you so interested in our sex lives?

Nikki: Because, anyway I was thinking about it and figured that it was pretty simple, Bryan being the dominant and Tala being the submissive then I saw episodes and pictures that made me change my mind. So all in all I'm a little confused, what do you guys think, review and tell me.

Tala: why didn't you just ask us, I mean we should know?

Nikki: I never thought of it but shut up, I know I know, plushie sets. Well, since the holiday season is upon us...

Steph: Nikki Christmas isn't for another two months

Nikki: I wasn't talking about Christmas, I was talking about Halloween, so how much would you guys like to own the KaixRei TalaxBryan horny devil plushie sets? Comes free with little horns capes red leather clothes tails and, ha ha ha, pitchforks. I love that word

Bryan: that is soo cool

Rei: I want one

Kai: yeah we want one

Tala: what about me and Bryan?

Nikki: here's a bag of them, go nuts, I'll just put one of these aside for me and you lovely people will be sent one free of charge the minute you review. Can't get them any cheaper then here


	12. Surprise guest

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: Oh holy mother... 227 reviews, you guys are awesome! I love you all and that it why I have written this chappie especially for you. Welcome all, the holiday season draws ever nearer

Bryan: have you decorated yet

Nikki: yes and I brought a pumpkin but I think it's going off

Tala: what gave you that idea?

Nikki: the fact that it's rotting

Bryan: yeah that thing seriously reeks

Nikki: come on guys get into the festive spirit

Kai: Guys it's Halloween soon!

Nikki: out of everyone I know, he was the last person I expected to be excited about Halloween

Rei: Kai's always been fond of Halloween

Nikki: why?

Kai: It's just different from all the other holidays, more fun, more exciting, more erotic

Rei: I know what you mean, all the costumes, the lights, the mystery

Tala: GUYS! PG 13!

Nikki: Let them continue!

Bryan: Tala don't be such a wet blanket, come here

Tala: Bryan what are you wearing?

Nikki: not a lot

Bryan: it's my Halloween costume, erotic isn't it?

Tala: Yep, it's very interesting

Kai: Guys! PG 13!

Nikki: LET THEM CONTINUE!

All: (blink, blink)

Nikki: ha ha ha, disclaimer anyone?

Voltaire: I'll do it...

Nikki: anyone at all?

Gene: hey, I'm Gene Starwind from outlaw star and this is Fred Luo

Fred: I'm his koi

Gene: Shh you'll ruin my image, anyway I'd be more than happy to do your disclaimer

Nikki: go ahead

Gene: Nikki doesn't own Beyblade but she has a proposition to make to the creators

Nikki: I'll buy beyblade from you... and pay you when I make it big (A/N: this is Gene's catchphrase for those of you who don't know, well that and 'bite me')

Rei's POV

I rolled over in bed but immediately changed my mind, Kai wasn't on that side. I rolled back so that I was facing him and buried my head into his bare chest, in the entire world there wasn't a single person that I loved more than him. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his neck lightly. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful which is something you rarely saw with Kai. I smiled and gently traced one of the blue triangles with my thumb.

"Meow" I looked down at the end of the bed to see Kyan making his way over to where I was. I smiled at the cat, I hadn't seen him in what seemed like a long time, "meow" Kyan stopped when he reached me and begged me for attention. I ignored the cats' desperate pleas for my affection instead choosing to give it to the Russian that lay next to me in the amazingly large bed. I kissed his forehead lightly and felt him start to stir. I watched him carefully half of me wanting him to wake but the other half wanting him to stay asleep so that I could continue to watch him.

"I love you" I whispered quietly, I felt Kyan bat at my arm with his paw but ignored him. He was a very jealous animal, I'd never really noticed it before but I did now, he wanted everyone to pay attention to him and hated it when he didn't get his way. I sighed and knocked a few strands of hair away from Kai's face. I growled when Kyan hit my arm again and rolled over to face the small animal. It looked very pleased that it had managed to get my attention and was no doubt planning to keep it. I had something else in mind, I stroked Kyan's head and carefully slipped out of bed.

I was quiet, didn't want to wake Kai; I walked round to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up over Kai's shoulders. I kissed the top of his head as lightly as I could before walking over to the en suite bathroom. Kyan meowed after me but I ignored him and stepping into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I wasn't going to lock it, I don't know maybe I wanted Kai to walk in. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up, I stared down at the bandages and carefully unwrapped them placing them in the bin once I'd removed them.

I slid my boxers away from my body and untied the bandanna before stepping into the steaming shower. I sighed as the warm water hit against my back, and felt like it was washing all my problems away. But then again, I didn't have problems anymore not now that I was with Kai. However one thing kept haunting my mind, the storm had stopped early last night which meant that I would have to confront my father today. That thought scared me, I didn't want to go back but it was only for a while and the fact that Kai was going to be there assured me that everything would be alright. I was safe with him he loved me.

I placed some shampoo in my hand and rubbed it through my hair, there were times when I regretted having such long hair and now was one of them. I lent back into the water and let it rinse away the shampoo. I was actually stalling for time, the longer I spent in the shower the longer I would have to wait to wake Kai. The longer Kai stayed asleep the longer we would have to wait to go and collect my stuff. I will admit it and say that I was afraid of going back. I sighed and turned off the shower, it was inevitable we were going so there was no point in putting it off any longer. Kai would be right there with me but maybe I was worried about him aswell as myself, I didn't want him to get hurt. He was everything to me.

I dried myself off and put on a new pair of boxers, I ran the towel over my head trying to get my hair as dry as possible before walking out into Kai's bedroom. I didn't want to drip water all over the floor. I placed the towel around my shoulders and pushed the bathroom door open. A freezing cold breeze immediately found me and hit into me making me shiver. I smiled when I saw Kai, he was propped up against the headboard of the bed reading through the book that he had given to me.

"So that's where you were, I thought you'd abandoned me" I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Never" I whispered as I kissed the side of his neck, he smiled over at me and placed the book down on the nightstand.

"Are you ok?" He asked as his hand stroked the side of my face. I nodded and lightly kissed his lips, I was fine, I was with him. That's all I ever wanted all I ever would. I sighed and picked up the brush from the nightstand next to me. I quickly ran it through my hair and growled and cursed at every knot that I came past, this was yet another one of those times when I regretted having such long hair. "You make such a hassle out of everything" Kai whispered as he removed the brush from my hand and began to slowly and gently brush through the long raven locks. He soon had every knot out of my hair without so much as a yelp from me. I smiled back at him as he pulled my hair back into a ponytail and placed the clip in it to keep it secure.

"Thank you"

"I wish you'd leave it down more often, if possible having your hair down makes you look even more beautiful" I smiled when he kissed my shoulder and reminisced on everything that had happened over the past few days. "Your cuts have gotten a lot better, I don't think you need the bandages anymore. It would be a good idea to let them breath"

"Are you telling me to walk around with my top off for a few days?" He laughed and kissed the scar on the base of my neck, he seemed to like that scar and I couldn't figure out why, it was no different from any other, was it? How had I gotten that one? I couldn't remember but not being able to remember was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, but now that you mention it..." I pushed into him stopping him in mid sentence by capturing him in yet another passionate kiss. I frowned when he pulled away from me and stared into his remarkably beautiful crimson orbs. "We can't put this off any longer Rei," I sighed and nodded. He was right, I had to face my fears we all had to do that at some point. It was my turn to face my fears, I had to face my father.

"Should we get changed?" He smiled at me as I rested my forehead against his and I smiled back as I ran my hand through his two toned hair.

"That would be a good idea, yes"

Kai's POV

I smiled at Rei when I grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly in mine, truth be known, I was scared. Funny isn't it? The great Kai Hiwatari scared it was ludicrous but it was true. I didn't want Rei to get hurt; I wouldn't let him get hurt. I would sooner die than see him in any kind of pain.

"You ok Kai?" I stared at him for a while, before pulling him into a tight hug. I smiled when he hugged me back and kissed the top of his head, his hair was still a little wet but I didn't mind.

"I'm fine, you ready for this?" He nodded as he tightened his grip around my waist, I did the same to him and we stood there for about five minutes just holding each other. There was a loud meow from over on the bed and I looked over at Kyan, it seemed to me like he was telling us to get lost. It wouldn't surprise me, that cat was incredibly moody, I don't know maybe he needed a friend. "Let's go get your stuff, I don't know about you but I wanna make these living arrangements permanent."

"Ahh, you two are soo cute" I turned my head sharply to see Tala stood in the doorway, he was sniffling and brushing an imaginary tear away from his eye.

"I thought I threw you outside"

"You did, I climbed back in through an upstairs window. You should really think about getting better locks" I growled and rubbed my head. Tala was giving me a headache, I dropped my head onto Rei's shoulder and heard him laugh at me.

"You find the fact that I will never be able to escape Tala's annoying clutches funny?" he smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair.

"Guys, when someone doesn't answer your calls what does it mean?" I stared over at Tala as he twirled a strand of red hair nervously around his finger, I knew what he was talking about and he didn't have to worry about it.

"Well, it depends..." Rei began, I watched him as he thought about what to say next, I smiled at Rei, he always looked so cute when he was thinking. "What's all this about anyway?"

"Bryan's ignoring me, I was trying to call him all this morning but there's no answer. I don't know what I've done to upset him" Rei turned to face me and smiled at me, my eyes locked with his and he was pleading with me to tell him why I had done what I'd done?

"Guess who?" Tala practically jumped out of his skin as a pair of pale white arms covered his sparkling blue eyes, he swiftly but gently knocked the hands away and spun round in the arms that held him to come face to face with...

"Bryan!" He threw his arms around his koi's neck and buried his face into his chest, Bryan smiled down at him and ran a pale hand through Tala's flame red hair.

"Miss me?" Bryan asked as he lifted Tala's head from where it was hidden in his shirt and stared down into his lovers' eyes. "Tala, are you crying?" Tala turned away from Bryan and folded his arms tightly across his chest. I'm not being mean but he looked exactly like a spoilt child but looking and acting like a small child was something that Tala did frequently.

"What makes you think that I would cry over you?" I snaked my arms around Rei's waist and held him tightly in my arms as I watched the two tease and torture each other.

"Well fine, if you don't want to see me I'll just get on a flight back to Russia" Bryan went to walk away but was stopped when Tala grabbed hold of his arm.

"I didn't miss you"

"If you're trying to persuade me to stay you are doing a really bad job"

"What I mean is, I didn't miss you, I really missed you" Bryan seemed to melt ever so slightly at what the red head had said and wrapped his arms back around Tala as he pressed his lips against that of his koi's.

"Ok, guys this is **my** bedroom if you wanna do that do it somewhere else" Rei smiled at me and pushed his lips into mine in a quick but sweet kiss. "We'd better go" I whispered, he wrapped his arms around my neck and stared up at me.

"Yeah, you won't leave me will you?"

"Never" I repeated what he had said earlier, what better way to come out with it than the truth. The truth was that now that he was mine I was never going to leave him.

"Kai?!"

"That's what I said, Kai called me last night and told me that he had booked me a first class flight over to Japan" Tala listened carefully to what his koi was saying before he turned to face me. Mouth wide in shock.

"Why would you do that?"

"Tala, if it wasn't for you I would have never told Rei about my feelings, you did something so amazing and so selfless for us that I had to repay you. I figured that you deserved to see Bryan... are you crying?"

"No... I'm going to my room..." I watched him as he grabbed his koi's hand and smiled at them as they disappeared down the hall.

"You sure you're ready?" I hugged him tightly and heard him sigh into my top, he looked up at me and nodded. We had to go.

Rei's POV

I sat in the back of the black sedan staring out of the tinted windows; I could see my house at the end of the road and searched around the seat for Kai's hand. I couldn't find it but when I felt his arms around my waist I knew that he was right by my side. He lightly kissed my jaw and I traced where he had kissed me with my hand, I had to keep reminding myself that he was there. I wasn't alone anymore, I jumped when the car stopped and felt Kai's arms leave from around my waist. I was starting to panic. I was scared witless. The car door jerked open and I saw Kai hold out his hand for me, I smiled at him and placed my hand in his. He pulled me up to his level and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you, I'm not going to let him hurt you. You hear me Rei?" I hugged him tightly and nodded he was there for me. I knew that he would keep me safe but I was worried about how far he would go to do that. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt because he was protecting me.

"I love you too" he smiled and regained his grip on my hand

"When shall I pick you up Master Kai?" We turned to look at Norman who had now stepped out of the sedan and was stood next to us on the pavement

"You can pick **us** up when I call you, I'm not sure how long this will take" he reinforced the 'us' and I couldn't help but smile at that. I liked to think that we were one, two halves of a whole.

"Does that mean that Master Kon will be joining you?"

"Yes it does, Rei will be living with us from now on" Norman nodded, he didn't seem to mind that I would be staying with them but then again who could tell what thoughts were going through his head?

"Right then, I'd best be off I will see the both of you later." I watched Norman as he slid back into the drivers' seat and drove away. I checked my watch; it was seven in the evening. I had put this off for long enough. It was time.

"Lets go" I squeezed his hand and in turn he squeezed mine back.

We stood infront of the door and I slid my hand away from Kai's in order to get the key that was in my pocket. I carefully slid the golden object into the door and turned it until the door opened. I placed the key back in my pocket and then gave my hand back to Kai, he took it without a second thought and together we made our way into the house. I was surprised at how dark it was, every light in the house must have been turned off.

"Dad?" I called out softly, no answer was given and I glanced around the darkened house. I let go of Kai's hand and quickly searched the rooms scattered around the ground floor. "Dad?" I called out again but in turn there was no answer. I turned to Kai and shrugged "he must have gone out to a bar" Kai walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into another hug.

"That's ok, you can show me your room" I smiled at him and held his hand tightly as I led him up the stairs to my bedroom.

We stepped into the dark room and I switched on the light illumination the room with such an intense brightness that I had to close my eyes. Light was something that I hadn't seen in a couple of hours so it hurt my eyes when it shone into them. Kai took this moment of temporary blindness as an opportunity to pick me up in his arms and carry me over to the bed. I smiled up at him when he laid me down in the middle of the bed and kissed his lips lightly. That wasn't enough for me, I wanted a deeper more passionate kiss but he had walked over to the T.V all the way on the other side of the room. I studied him carefully as he stared at all the DVD's that I had accumulated over the years.

"What shall we watch?" He asked as he turned his back on the T.V, I smiled at him and shrugged. I couldn't even remember what films I had. "Secret Window?" I nodded, I didn't care about what film we watched, I just wanted to be with him.

"Look, he's not here lets just go home" Kai shook his head as he placed the DVD into the player and hit the start button. He turned and smiled at me, it was the warmest smile that I had ever seen from Kai and I liked it.

"Rei, no matter how awful this bastard may be, your mom still deserves to know where you are" I agreed with what he said, I didn't want her to worry about me when there was nothing to worry about. I was safe with Kai but most importantly I was happy. He sat down on the bed next to me and I moved so that I was lying on top of him. My back was turned to him and I could feel him playing with my hair, there was a loud thunderclap from outside and I jumped slightly at the abruptness of the noise. "Don't tell me that my kitten is scared of a little thunder"

"No!" There was another rumble from outside and I turned my head and buried it into Kai's chest. I could here, and feel, him laughing at me and I couldn't help but smile. Even when I was here, when I was scared beyond belief he still managed to make me smile. "Maybe I'm a little scared, but that doesn't matter. I have you to protect me" I whispered as I pressed my lips into his begging for another passionate kiss. He granted my request and for the billionth time I was in ecstasy, there was something about him. With most relationships the first kiss was the best and it went downhill from there, but with him it got better everytime.

"That's right, I'll always be there for you no matter what" I smiled and then rolled back over in his arms so that I could see the T.V. the minute I turned my back he resumed playing with my hair. I smiled when he removed the clip and leant into his touch as he stroked through my hair. He moved his hands to my back and slowly and gently started to massage my shoulders. I moaned softly as he bit down on the side of my neck and rolled over in his arms so that my face was mere millimetres away from his.

"I love you Kai" I stared down into his captivating crimson eyes, before lying down on his chest and closing my eyes. I studied his heartbeat carefully and drummed along to it, he laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. I jumped when another rumble of thunder paved the way for a downpour of rain. There was then a loud smash on the T.V that caused me to jump about half a mile in the air. I couldn't get over how jumpy I was. I was really scared about being here, so much had happened to me in this house and I couldn't wait to turn my back on the place. I shivered when a cold wind escaped from outside and into my room. Kai tightened his grip on me and swiftly covered us with the cover. I was amazed at how quickly and swiftly he had managed to do that but when he captured my lips with his all of my thoughts melted away. He rolled on top of me, carefully making sure not to knock any of my cuts or bruises, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

Every one of these moments were precious to me, they were things that I never imagined would happen. He broke away from me and stared down at me, I wasn't sure what he was doing. He was just staring at me, for what reason I was unsure, he smiled and brushed a few strands of raven hair away from my face. The thing about Kai was that he acted so cold and cruel but when you got to know him he was warm and comforting. His touch was always so soft and everything he said was so sweet that I didn't see how anyone couldn't love him.

Kai's POV

"You're perfect, do you know that Rei?" He shook his head from side to side and blushed, he was the most perfect person in the world but he didn't know it.

"No I'm not" he turned to face the window and I lightly stroked the side of his face before bringing his gaze back to mine.

"Yes you are, you are the most beautiful person on this planet" he blushed again and I lightly kissed his lips. I moved my lips to the base of his neck and kissed the scar that was there. I broke away and saw him staring at me with an incredibly confused look on his face. "What?"

"Do you wanna know where I got that from? I only just remembered myself"

"Of course, I want to know everything about you" I lay down on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, his lips were so close to mine but I resisted the urge to kiss him. I wanted to hear the story.

"Well it was back in the village when me, Lee, Gary and Kevin were learning to beyblade. Lee and I went first..."

-Flashback-

(Rei's POV)

"Go Lee, Go Rei, oh I can't choose who I want to win. I just know that I wanna blade!"

"Wait for them to finish Gary, then it's me against you, you're going down!"

"I can't wait that long, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"GARY! What do you think you're doing this is mine and Rei's battle!"

I jumped back when Gary's blade hit into mine almost sending it into subspace but it managed to stay in the dish. Well it wasn't really a dish more like a tree stump.

"Gary! I told you to wait for our turn! Well if everyone else is playing then so am I, 3 2 1 let it rip!"

"Guys can't you just wait your turn?" I asked as Kevin's blade flew towards the dish, it landed at an odd angle and hit into Lee's blade, which threw it into Gary's blade, which threw it into mine. I watched as Kevin's blade bounced off of mine and saw the blade fly at me. I didn't have time to move so I didn't even try. "AHH!" I called out and grabbed the base of my neck. I carefully slid my hand away from my neck to see a dark crimson liquid coating my hand.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BLEEDING!" I placed my hand back on my neck and stared up at Gary as he fell into a state of panic

"OH NO HE'S GONNA DIE!" Lee joined in the panic

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I MURDERED REI!" I watched them as they ran round in small circles mumbling to themselves about how it was all their fault.

"Guys I'm fine it's just a little cut!"

"Oh my he's delirious" they chorused as they picked up the speed on their running in circles. "This is all your fault! This is all your fault!" They had moved on from blaming themselves to blaming each other and I couldn't help but laugh, even though the cut on my neck was bleeding and hurt like hell it wasn't going to kill me.

"OWW!" I glanced up to see Lee and Gary crash into each other, I felt like everything was in slow motion as Gary fell backwards and resisted the urge to cry out 'timber!' I saw Kevin stood in Gary's shadow as he fell backwards and watched in amusement as he tried to run away but failed. Squish!

-End Flashback-

(Kai's POV)

"I always wondered why Kevin had such a flat face" Rei smiled at me and kissed my jaw gently. He yawned and snuggled into my chest, I kissed the top of his head and stared down at him as he fiddled with the buttons on my shirt.

"Kai, why do you paint those triangles on your face?" I thought about the question for a while, there was no specific reason why I wore them but he had told me something about his past so in turn I would tell him something of mine no matter how insignificant.

"My grandfather made me do it when I became a member of the abbey, he and Boris explained that I needed to look cold and unapproachable. They said that these did that. After having them there for so many years I just became accustomed to them being there. Why?"

"Do you want to look cold and unapproachable?" I smiled down at him and brushed a few strands of raven hair away from his eyes.

"No but they make me, me" he smiled at the answer I gave him and kissed one of the triangles lightly.

"That they do koi" I smiled at him again and took a strand of his hair into my hand, I gently twirled it around my finger and kissed the side of his neck. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. There was another loud crash from the T.V. and Rei jumped for what seemed to me like the millionth time that night. I could tell that he was scared of being here but there were certain things that had to be explained to his parents. I tightened my grip around the raven-haired neko-jin and stroked through his hair. I smiled when I felt him kiss my neck and looked down when he continued fiddling with my shirt buttons.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked quietly, he smiled up at me and nodded. He undid the top button and I clasped his hands in mine. He shot me a questioning look and I couldn't help but smile at him. "I love you"

"I know, I love you too" I let go of his hands and he continued to undo my shirt. For some reason I had to keep telling him that I loved him, maybe it was because I had wasted so much time ignoring my feelings for him that now that they were out there I just had to keep bringing them up. He smiled at me when he had it off and threw it across the room before burying his head into my chest. The noise from the T.V was starting to get on my nerves, I wasn't sure why I had even put it on it wasn't like we were watching it. We were far more interested in each other. I sighed and carefully removed his arms from around my waist, I hated to have to leave him but the shouting and banging that was going on on the T.V was driving me mad. I slipped out of bed and walked over to the T.V I sighed and hit the stop button on the DVD player.

"Kai?" I turned around when I felt Rei's hand on my shoulder and smiled at him

"What is it kitten?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hand slip to my shoulder and he smiled up at me.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo"

"Hn? Oh right that" I felt him trace the emblem of Dranzer on my left shoulder and leant into his touch.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before"

"Well you haven't really looked at my back have you?" He laughed and continued to trace the red and gold coloured tattoo forever painted on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" I asked seductively as I fiddled with the sash that was keeping his tunic over his chest.

"Very much" he whispered as I removed the sash followed closely by the tunic. I kissed his neck lightly as I lifted him into my arms and carried him over to the bed.

Rei's Stepfathers POV

I pushed the door open and took another swig of the beer finishing it in one swift chug. I threw the bottle down onto the table in the kitchen causing it to shatter into a million glistening pieces of sharp glass. That reminded me of Rei, I did miss torturing the little brat. I would kill him for leaving without my permission the other day. He'd gotten lucky with the snowstorm these past few days and I wanted to know who that Kai guy was. No one talks to me like that without some serious consequences. I noticed a light on upstairs and felt confused.

"I didn't leave that on" My eyes darted around the dark house and I stared at the golden key that lay on the side cabinet. The key could have belonged to one of two people but the key ring belonged to Rei. I smiled and chuckled deeply. He was home. I was going to make this a night that he would never forget.

"Rei?" I called out gently as I glanced at the time, it was half past eleven and the response that I didn't receive told me that he was asleep. Not for much longer. I closed and locked the front door before quietly making my way up to his bedroom. I made sure not to make a noise; I didn't want to wake him just yet.

"Hahaha!" I laughed maniacally as I stood outside of his room, I carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness. I closed the door behind me sealing all light out in the corridor. I slowly and quietly walked over to the light switch, I felt around the wall for it and after a few minutes felt my hand brush over it. I gently flicked it down illuminating the room with a blinding white light.

I blinked a few times and let my eyes adjust to the new-found light, I looked over at the bed and growled at what I saw. Rei Kon, my son was lying on his bed in his boxers alone with another boys arms wrapped tightly around him. I stared at my son in a state of pure rage. He had his arms wrapped around the slate haired boy's waist with his head pushed into his chest. The slate haired boy had one of his hands on the small of Rei's back and the other entwined in his long raven hair.

"My son... gay...?" I growled angrily this was unacceptable the question looming in my mind was what was I going to do about it...

To be continued...

Nikki: Wow long chapter, in fact it was so long that I had to cut it in half

Bryan: No you didn't you just wanted to leave it in a cliffhanger

Tala: and what a cliffhanger it was, I wouldn't like to be in Rei and Kai's situation right now

Kai: what are you planning to do to us?

Nikki: (silence)

Kai: Oh... god... trust you the one time I want you to speak you don't

Rei: calm down Kai. I'm sure we'll be fine right Nikki?

Nikki: (silence)

Rei: right Nikki

Nikki: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else

Kai: but I will get my revenge right?

Nikki: (silence)

Kai: that's it I'm gonna kill her

Bryan: then you'll never find out what happens

Kai: damn logic

Nikki: AHH! Twelve pages better find a plushie set and quick (searches through cupboard) He he, this one is wicked cool. Today I have the KaixRei matrix plushie set to give away, comes free with removable leather jackets sunglasses and about three trillion itsy bitsy little tiny guns.

All: Coooolll!

Nikki: I will just put this one here on my bed and the rest are up for grabs, all you have to do is review. So go before they're all gone.


	13. Confrontation

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: OMFG! Wow, all of the wonderful reviews, I like being a sensei. I would be honoured to teach you young Neko. Um, I wasn't quite sure how to take the 'you're not right in the head' so I took it as a compliment. I've heard people say that Steven Kings not right in the head so it's ok in my book. Someone asked me to read their fic, I will get round to it, I've just been really busy with writing this so please forgive me, I haven't forgotten you. Any of you, you are all on my Xmas E-mail list so expect an E-mail from me around Xmas with a festive pic of Kai and Rei. Halloween is just around the corner

Bryan: are you still going on about that?

Nikki: Yes, yes I am

Tala: and it doesn't get any easier from here, after Halloween she'll be babbling about Christmas after Christmas it's her birthday

Nikki: ah yes my birthday the day where we celebrate my birth

Kai: God, who in their right mind would celebrate that?

Nikki: why don't you like me? I mean I write fics where you're dating the cutest guy in beyblade and yet everytime you see me you'll start slagging me off

Kai: yes, this is because of that goddamn cliffhanger you left it on

Nikki: that would give you the right to be angry with me for one chapter, what about all the other times?

Kai: That was for writing a fic where my precious little kitten got abused

Nikki: I'm sorry Kai but there's nothing I can do about it now. It got you two together didn't it?

Kai: Yeah

Nikki: well we'll discus this later, I need to find someone to do my disclaimer

Rei: Hey Nikki I just thought I'd introduce you to my good friends Chaud and Lan from Megaman

Nikki: get on with it

Lan: with what?

Rei: she wants you to do her disclaimer

Chaud: why should I?

Rei: just do it or she'll never leave you alone

Lan: Ok, ready koi?

Chaud: yep, let's get this over with I have more important things to do with my time

Both: Nikki does NOT own beyblade but Kyan, Norman and Rei's stepfather do infact belong to her so if you wish to use them E-mail her and ask

Nikki: I can't believe I own Rei's stepfather, how could I create someone so evil? (Breaks down)

Bryan & Tala: there there

Rei's POV

I moved closer to Kai as a bright white light filled the room, I was tired and was trying to block it out. There was a loud crash and I jumped awake I was now fully aware of what was going on around me. Before I had time to think about what to do my stepfather had hold of my arm and had twisted it behind my back as he slammed me up against the wall. I screamed out in pain hoping that he would feel sorry for me and release his grip but no such luck.

"You have brought shame upon this family and I will make you pay!" he screamed into my ear as he slammed me up against the wall for a second time. He grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my head back sharply, I cried out in pain again and was surprised when I fell to the floor. Was he finally realising what he was doing and feeling guilty because of it? Was that possible? Could this man feel anything except for anger and hatred?

"I'm gonna make you pay!" I could see him clench his hands into fists as he prepared to strike me and closed my eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact.

"Why don't you pick on someone you own size?" My head turned in the direction of the voice that I knew so well and I could see Kai stood behind my dad. Kai's hands were clenched into fists and his crimson eyes were glowing with anger. I don't think I had ever seen Kai look angrier than I had then. My father growled at him and went to hit him but Kai dodged to the left of the punch as he did so grabbing hold of my fathers arm and twisting it behind his back as he had done to me earlier. (A/N: I call this move the Bakura, it's something that he likes to do a lot like in the graveyard when he was duelling against bones. It's very cool and I can just picture Kai doing it) "I said to pick on someone your own size at least then you'd have a chance"

"Why you..." I watched as he tried to break free from Kai's grasp but to no avail, Kai growled down at him and threw him down onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You ok Rei?" I nodded at him, I was scared and kinda shocked but I was fine in the physical department. Earlier he had told me that he would protect me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Now he was doing just that

"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Kai Hiwatari and Rei will be living with me from now on," his voice was harsh and angry and I could tell that he despised my father with a passion. "Rei, collect everything that you want to take, you don't need to pack everything just stuff with sentimental value to you. I'll buy you whatever else you need" I smiled at him, he was a lot calmer when he was talking to me.

"Does he want to live with you?" Kai went to answer for me but stopped, he passed me a questioning glance and I could tell that he was trying to ask me if this is what I really wanted.

"Yes, I do I love you Kai and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Kai smiled at the answer that I had given him but my father didn't take the news quite as well.

"So, this is the guy that turned you gay? Hey Rei? I should have known all those pretty girls your mother and I had tried to set you up with. You didn't even give them a second glance. Told us that you weren't interested"

"I wasn't, the only person that I was interested in was Kai but I was afraid of telling him my feelings in case he rejected me. So when I was told about the sleepover I couldn't turn down an opportunity to just be around him and when we told each other how we felt my world suddenly became so much better just because I could share it with him." Kai smiled at me again and my father gagged at what had been said, Kai glared down at him and pushed him further into the floor.

"Pack your stuff Rei, we're going home"

"You're not going anywhere!" I started to pack my bag with everything that I wanted to take with me when I heard another loud thud. I looked over my shoulder to see my father at Kai's feet gripping the side of his mouth with his hand.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. How dare you tell Rei that no one would love him. I do, I think what you were trying to say is that no one could love you!"

"I'm phoning your mother, I wonder what she will have to say about this" I watched my father as he stumbled away from Kai and towards the door. Kai smiled at him as he pulled the door open and I watched the Russian intently wondering what he was going to do next.

"And what exactly are you going to tell her? That everytime she's gone away you've been beating your son until he can't stand?" He growled at Kai as he disappeared into the hallway slamming the door behind him. Kai sighed and I continued packing my stuff. I smiled when I felt his arms around my waist and turned in his arms to face him. "Are you sure you're ok?" He stroked a few strands of hair away from my eyes and I nodded. Tears began to well in my eyes and sobs started to collect in my throat, I tried to push them back but I couldn't and I broke down in his arms.

I fell to the floor and Kai went with me, he knelt next to me on the floor all the time keeping his arms wrapped around me. I gently sobbed into his chest and felt him stroke through my hair.

"Shh" he whispered quietly and comfortingly as he kissed the top of my head, I pushed down my cries and stared up into his beautiful crimson orbs. I choked on a loud sob when I saw that he was crying too and gently brushed the clear liquid away from his perfect face. I ran my hand through his hair and lightly rested my forehead against his. He moved slightly and lifted his forehead away from mine, I was upset that he had left me but within a second his hands were cupping my face and I no longer felt that he wasn't there. I smiled when he kissed my forehead and fell back into his chest.

"I love you Kai"

"Come on Rei, we're going home" he held out his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. I never wanted to leave his side he was everything to me and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Kai's POV

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and when we reached the bottom step I pulled him into yet another hug. I let my crimson eyes dart around the room quickly to check that Rei's stepfather wasn't trying to catch me out or jump out on us. It sounds a little paranoid I know but this guy was a madman. Who knew what he was capable of? Rei smiled up at me and I felt so much better just for seeing him smile. He was all right and that was all that mattered to me. I caught sight of a clock, it was half past one in the morning and I felt bad about calling Norman so late to come and pick us up but there was no other choice. We had done what we had come to do and now we were going home.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked quietly, he lightly kissed my jaw and I ran my hand through his hair. These simple gestures of affection seemed to play such a huge role in our relationship and I loved every last one. I growled when Rei's stepfather pushed past me as he walked into the kitchen. I felt Rei tighten his grip around me as his father walked past us. It was as if the small kitten was cowering in my arms, searching for protection from his phoenix. Protection that I would give to him.

I smiled when I heard the loud rapping at the door and grabbed Rei's bag from where it was sat at the base of the stairs. He let go of me and I now saw that he was crying, I sighed and gently brushed his tears away with the back of my hand. He shot me a weak smile and because of his efforts to show me that he was ok I smiled back. The knocking on the door resumed and I placed my arm around Rei's shoulders. He rested his head against my shoulder as we walked towards the door. I opened the door and smiled at Norman when I saw him stood in the doorway.

"Good evening Master Kai, oh my is Master Kon alright?"

"Yeah" I smiled at Norman and gently stroked Rei's back, he wasn't ok but he would be once I got him home. Back to his friends and loved one's Kenny, Tyson, Max, Tala and even Bryan. We were all there for him and I had to make sure he knew that. We followed Norman to the car and I opened the door for Rei, he slid into the back seat and I watched Norman as he disappeared into the drivers' seat. I stared at Rei's house one last time before I slid into the back seat next to Rei.

I stared at the back of his head as he looked out of the tinted window on the other side. I could tell that he was still crying and hated that he was upset.

"Rei?" I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to turn to face me, I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes when he refused to look at me and called out to him again. "Rei?" I wouldn't be in the slightest surprised if he didn't hear that, my voice was small and weak as I tried to hold back the sobs. He turned to me and threw himself into my chest, I caught him in my arms and broke down as he wept into my shirt. "I'm so sorry Rei, I should have never forced you to go back there" I was mentally scolding myself for being so heartless. How could I have done that to him? He was everything to me and I had really upset him with just one stupid thoughtless move. "I'm so sorry" I dropped my head onto his shoulder and let the glistening clear tears fall from my eyes and onto his shirt.

"Kai..." he whispered quietly as he kissed the side of my neck so lightly that I could barely feel its presence. "You don't have to be sorry, you did what you thought was best. I'm fine, I confronted my fear and now I never have to face it again." He ran his hands through my hair and I fell into his touch "if it wasn't for you I would still be there, God knows what would have happened then." I stared up into his golden orbs, he was right. I was still angry with myself but he was right. "I love you"

"I love you too" I leant into him and pushed my lips up against his, my tongue begged his lips for entry and he granted it to me. I let my tongue wander freely around his mouth. Providing both me and him with much needed closure. He pushed into me and forced me onto my back. I moaned quietly as he bit down on my neck and ran my hands over his back.

"Don't ever think that you upset me today" I stared up at him slightly confused about what he was talking about. "I'm so in love with you Kai and it feels great that I can tell you that knowing full well that my feelings will be returned. You mean the world to me Kai Hiwatari, don't ever forget that. Not even for a second."

"I won't. If you promise me that you will never forget that you mean exactly the same to me. You're my equal Rei, my soulmate my one true love. Promise me you won't forget that and I will promise the same to you" he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a strong hug, "promise me Rei" I whispered as I gently kissed his earlobe.

"I promise, now you"

"I promise too"

Tala's POV

I rolled over in bed and immediately changed my mind. I rolled back over and decided against that too. I sighed loudly I was really worried about Kai and Rei they had left the house at half seven in the evening, now it was half one in the morning. They had been gone for six hours. This was taking way too long what if they had gotten hurt or something. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the clock the bright red digital numbers were the only thing that I could see in the pitch black room and I was finding them oddly comforting. I rubbed my eyes again, what was I worrying about? They would be fine. Kai was trained in all types of marshal arts they would be ok. I tried to close my eyes, tried to force myself to go to sleep but worry consumed me and stopped me from receiving the much-needed rest.

"What's wrong?" I smiled weakly when Bryan's arms slipped around my waist and leant back into his body.

"Nothing" I whispered quietly as he kissed my shoulder.

"Tala, you're good at lying but you can't lie to me" I sighed, he was right I never had been able to lie to him. Not since the moment I had met him. I remembered that day well. I was actually asleep when he was thrown into my dorm, there was something about him being a danger to others and to himself. So putting him in with me was a brilliant idea, two psychopaths together. It only just dawned on me how stupid Boris and Voltaire really were. Putting us together was the beginning of their downfall. "Tala?"

"I'm worried about Kai and Rei"

"Where did they go anyway?"

"To see Rei's father"

"In that case I'm sure they're fine" I wondered what he was talking about, he remembered about how Rei had been abused by his stepfather didn't he? Of course he didn't I had never told him. I sighed and rolled over in his arms, I smiled and traced the scar on his chest. That had been my fault, Boris had punished him for my mistake. That had happened a lot in the abbey they wouldn't punish us but the people close to us.

"I never told you did I?" I could see his sparkling lilac eyes in the darkness and became lost in them as I had done so may times before.

"Told me what?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Rei's father has been abusing him" Bryan didn't say anything for a while and I could tell that he was thinking about what had just been said. We both liked the Neko-jin and we

over it too.

"This has really affected you hasn't it?" Bryan stroked through my hair and lightly kissed my forehead.

"It just reminds me of the abbey that's all" I heard Bryan growl at the mention of the abbey and lightly kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be reminded of the abbey"

"No, I just hate thinking about what they did to you" he stared down at me and stroked the small scar on my arm before capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. My tongue fought against his for a while but eventually I gave in and allowed him entrance to my mouth. He rolled over and pinned me to the bed, I pushed my body into his and deepened the kiss. We broke away a few seconds later and stared into each other's eyes. I didn't want to remember about the abbey but I couldn't help it everything that was going on today was linking back to the abbey. There had been something between us from the first moment we met. Even though there had been two beds in the dorm we only found the need to use one. I loved him and he loved me, when they had experimented on Bryan they thought that they had eliminated every emotion but hate. They were wrong, he still loved me and that was all I cared about.

"I love you" I whispered as quietly as I could, I might not have shown it very often but I was so deeply in love with him that I couldn't even think about being with anyone else.

"I love you too" he rolled back over and I snuggled closer to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I could still picture Boris and Voltaire's face when they had first discovered that we were gay. They had walked into our dorm when we were in the middle of...something... They just froze in the doorway and didn't move for about five minutes, of course when they did move they weren't that pleased. I moaned when Bryan kissed my neck and decided that I didn't want to think of the past any more I wanted to think about the future. My future, with Bryan. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Who?"

"Rei's father"

"Hmm, let Kai have a go first. If he fails then you can have a chance" I kissed his jaw lightly. He was trying to cheer me up and I thought that was sweet, I loved being around him. When he came over here I started to realise how much I had missed him and that I couldn't ever leave him again.

"Was there anything you liked at the abbey?" I thought about the question that Bryan had asked and wondered why he was asking it. I went to answer him but found that I couldn't, I wasn't sure. Was there anything that I liked about the abbey? My immediate thought was no of course not but that would be a lie. There were a few things that I had liked about the abbey.

"Yeah, I liked being taught to fend for myself. I liked being strong the captain of one of the best blading teams ever. I liked that I was given Wolborg, I liked my friends. I loved you. Going back to the dorm every night knowing that you would be there as well, sleeping in the same bed as you having your arms around me" he tightened his grip around my waist at what I had just said and I smiled into his bare chest. "What about you. What did you like?"

"Um" I stared at him as he pondered over the question, I was slightly anxious to hear what he was going to say. Was I going to be one of the things he liked? He looked down at me and pushed a few red strands away from my face before kissing my forehead. "You"

"And?"

"That's it, you were the only reason I survived the intense training, the brutal experiments. You Tala Ivanov were and still are my saviour" I smiled, I liked being a saviour especially to my koi. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep in Bryan's arms when there was a loud thud of a door being slammed shut from in the hallway. I jumped awake and looked up to see Bryan staring at the door.

"Do you think that's them?" I asked quietly as I pushed myself up in bed. No matter how many times I had tried to force the thought of Kai and Rei being hurt out of my mind it always seemed to come back.

"Either them or Santa" Bryan joked as he stood up from the bed, he held out his hands and pulled me up. But he wasn't just doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He had something else in mind. He pulled me into his lips and captured me in the most intense kiss I had ever had. His hands traced light patterns on my bare back as he pushed into me deepening the kiss even more. My knees became weak and I felt as if I was going to fall to the floor at any moment, Bryan had always been very passionate but this was ridiculous. We broke apart and he gently ran his hand across the rim of my boxers. I fell into his touch and lightly kissed his neck. There was a deafening creak as a door was pushed open but there was no sound to suggest that the door had been closed.

"Come on" I grabbed hold of his hands and led him over to the door. I wasn't really holding his hands because I wanted to. I mean don't get me wrong I liked holding his hands but I wanted to hold his hands this time to keep them out of mischief. I pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway to see Kai holding onto Rei as they sat in the middle of the marble floored corridor. "Guys?" I whispered quietly

"Kai, Rei?" Bryan appeared next to me and squeezed my hand slightly as he stared down at the two infront of us. I could tell that they were both upset, you didn't need to be a mind reader to see that and I could kinda tell why but in order to fully understand they would have to tell me. Whether they were ready to tell me or not depended on which frame of mind they were in.

"Yes, Tala, Bryan, how can I help you?" Kai asked as he turned his head to face us, tears were welling in his shimmering crimson eyes and I knew that it had to have been pretty serious to make him cry, show emotion. One of the things he feared the most was to be vulnerable. Even though he was crying, he didn't look vulnerable, he looked stronger than ever and I couldn't help but smile. That's what love did, made you strong beyond belief.

"Kai..." I stared down at Rei, as he looked up at his koi searching for the crimson orbs that protected him whenever he needed it. Tears were staining the Neko-jin's tanned skin and I felt upset to see that both my old friend and my new friend had been so saddened by the acts of one man.

"Are you two ok?" I was slightly taken back at the care and compassion in Bryan's voice. It wasn't that he never showed care and compassion to me it was that he never showed it to other people. And yet here he was showing the sweet and kind side of himself that only I had ever seen.

"Yeah, it's nothing but thank you both for your concern" something must have been in the water that day because now Kai was showing his sweet side. The ice king was lowering his walls and letting his friends see something that they had never seen before. It made a change. Kai stood up and helped Rei to his feat as well before walking to their room. They stopped in the doorway and looked back at us.

"I'm glad you two are ok" Rei whispered no doubt referring to our relationship, I smiled, I was glad too.

"Goodnight guys" Kai smiled back at us before walking into his room with his koi following behind. Once they were both in the room I saw Kai close the door.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" I turned to face Bryan and smiled menacingly at him.

"Yeah, they have each other. Tomorrow they'll be themselves again you'll see. Hmm but what to do with the rest of the night..." I walked closer to him and pinned him against the wall as I forced my lips onto his. My tongue battled with his and I could tell that he wanted to be the dominant one for the millionth time but I wanted my turn. I wasn't going to back down. He moved his hands down my sides hoping to get me to give up the fight and give him control, it wasn't going to happen. Not tonight anyway. Sometimes it was enjoyable to let someone else do all the work but it was more fun to do it yourself. I grabbed hold of his hands and slammed them up against the wall.

I pushed my body closer to his and smiled inwardly when he surrendered, my tongue wandered round his mouth and I couldn't get over how great this felt. We were back with each other again and I was so happy because of it. I broke away from his lips and trailed kisses down his throat. He moaned slightly and I couldn't resist the urge to bite down on the side of his neck. He laughed deeply and I laughed aswell, he was very sadistic but I loved him. I stared up into his eyes and in return he stared into mine. I smiled again and grabbed hold of his hands as I led him into the bedroom.

Tala: Can I just say this is **NOT** the end there is more to come so be please be patient I think you can use your imaginations for the next part

Nikki: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bryan: (slaps Nikki) Calm down! It's only Tala and me having sex

Nikki: Ow! Where was I? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: (slaps Nikki) there wasn't much of us in that chapter

Nikki: You've had 12 chapters, don't be greedy. Anyway before people start saying 'Rei's dad should have been meaner' why you'd say this I don't know but there's always someone who does. I'd just like to explain why he wasn't meaner. You see, I did it like this because if Rei would have been seriously hurt Kai would have felt like he'd let Rei down and I didn't want him to feel like that. I wanted him to protect Rei and keep him safe. If you guys think that this is the end of Rei's stepfather you're mistaken. He does come back so Kai will get more revenge.

Kai: thank you that's very decent of you

Nikki: me letting you beat a man senseless is decent? Well whatever. I'm sorry if you don't like BryanxTala but I do and a lot of reviewers do and I just wanted to show how much they cared for each other. I apologise if it sucked but I've had a lot of schoolwork to do this week and it's all kinda buried me. If you know what I mean. Next chapter should be better but you never know until you write it

Tala: (cough) plushie (cough, cough)

Nikki: What was that Tala?

Tala: (cough) plushie (cough, cough)

Nikki: Would you like a cough sweet

Tala: Oh I give up!

Nikki: what's his problem, well I guess you guys want a plushie set. Give me a minute (searches through cupboard) Ah ha I found one. The KaixRei BryanxTala pillow fight plushie set, comes with pyjamas, dressing gowns and attachable and removable mini pillows!!!!

Bryan: Wow I remember when that happened

Nikki: you guys actually did that?

Bryan: yeah ages ago

Nikki: NO ONE TOLD ME!!!

Bryan: we didn't think you cared

Nikki: I'm not speaking to you. Well to all those wonderful reviewers who **would **tell me if they had a pillow fight with Kai and Rei these plushies will be sent to you the minute you review. So go now to the little purple button and reserve your pillow fight plushie before it's too late. I'm keeping this one (glomps)


	14. The calm before the storm

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: yeah, I'm not sure what happened to that line but I can't find the original draft and can't remember what it was, something about not wanting him to be hurt and them being there for him or something like that. ChibiNekoSakura of course you can kill them do you even have to ask? Well thank you all for your reviews, it means so much to me that you're still reading. Uh once again if anyone has any pictures that they are willing to send to me, if you wanna talk to me about something in the fic that was strange or confusing, if you want me to send you a pic of Kai and Rei or if you just wanna talk my E-mail is on my profile page.

Nikki: Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la.

Bryan: wrong holiday Nikki

Nikki: not really I mean Halloween's just round the corner but Christmas is just down the street after the corner. If you know what I mean

Tala: Not really

Nikki: it doesn't matter, anyway sorry it took so long to get this fic up but I've been working on a Halloween fic as well as this and my English story so I've been kinda busy

Kai: don't make excuses

Nikki: But...

Kai: ah

Nikki: But...

Kai: No excuses

Nikki: fine... Who can do my disclaimer today

Kokujo: Hey Nikki, meet Stu Stuart and Thom Thomson. I was just taking them back to Duel Masters when I thought I'd drop in and say hi.

Nikki: Who are you and what have you done with my cousin Kokujo?

Bryan: wait a minute Mr crazy is also your cousin, am I related to him?

Nikki: No he's on my mothers' side. Anyone ever noticed that Stu and Thom are exactly like A.J and Brad?

AJ: hey it's my identical twin brother Stu

Brad: and there's my identical twin brother Thom.

Nikki: I knew it! Well Stu, Thom disclaimer please

Stu: Nikki does not own Beyblade but Kyan and Norman are all hers so just leave them alone. K?

Thom: That was great Stu but it's after disclaimers like that, that I like to refresh myself with gag a lot cola. Just Duel it!

Nikki: interesting. On with the fic

Kai's POV

I hugged the sleeping tiger closer to me and kissed his head lightly, I was glad that the living arrangements had finally been made permanent. He was all mine and no one could touch him now. No one could hurt him. I wouldn't allow it, I stroked through his long raven hair and started to hum the tune to switchblade (A/N song that was playing when Rei went up against foxy. It had also been mentioned in an earlier chapter ) I smiled and stroked the side of his face. I couldn't understand why Rei's stepfather didn't love him, he was amazing in every way. Perfect beyond belief and yet to that man he wasn't good enough. If you ask me he wasn't good enough for Rei

"Kai?" He whispered as he opened his eyes

"Yeah Rei it's me" I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, I had only had one hour of sleep last night and had spent the rest of the evening watching Rei. I just couldn't seem to tare my gaze away from him for one second. He was so beautiful and I never wanted to leave his side.

"I'm tired" he muttered quietly as he shifted closer to me and buried his head into my chest. I smiled at him again and kissed his neck.

"Then you should go back to sleep, I'll sit here and watch you" I whispered as I kissed his ear.

"Meow" Kyan called out to us for attention, but we ignored him. "Meow" Kyan hit Rei's arm with his paw when he didn't get the affection that he wanted and received a scowl from me. I lightly stroked the small animals' head and it purred in appreciation.

"I'm sorry Kyan but you're not my number one kitty cat anymore" I explained "Rei is" Rei laughed at what I had said and I moved on from stroking Kyan to stroking Rei. I smiled when the Neko-jin began to purr in my arms and lifted his hand to my lips where I placed a light kiss. He smiled at the gesture and I trailed light kisses all the way from his hand to his neck where I found the scar that I liked so much. I was slightly taken back when he jumped on top of me and pinned me to the bed but I settled into everything when he covered my mouth with his and pushed into me. My tongue fought against his as we tried to determine who would be given the dominant role. I decided to give him a shot at it and gave up the fight. Yes Kai Hiwatari gave up a fight. It was madness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me needing to deepen the kiss that had become so addictive. He broke away and stared down into my eyes. His eyes to me were more beautiful than a star in the night's sky, they were the perfect tint of gold and they had always managed to draw me to him. Even when black Dranzer had controlled me I couldn't escape his eyes. I didn't want to, that was what brought me back to the bladebreakers. His eyes had been the light that had showed me the way in the darkness.

"What?" Rei asked as I stared up at him

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are" I whispered as I pulled him back to me, he blushed and rested his head onto my chest. "What am I your pillow?" I joked as I stroked through his hair. He turned his head to look at me and kissed my chest lightly. I gently placed my hand under his chin and brought his head up to meet with my lips.

"Oh, excuse us we were just going to ask if you two wanted breakfast but we can see you're already onto dessert" I looked over at the doorway to see Tala and Bryan stood in the doorway.

"It's so nice that you two are so concerned about our wellbeing"

"Oh we don't care about that, we wanted to see a good gay porno movie and instead of going down to the video shop and having to go through all of the unnecessary questions that go with the purchasing of a gay porno movie. We thought that it would be easier to come in here and watch you two go at it. It's much cheaper" Tala explained and he made it sound so innocent that a mother of two 3-year-old children would not stop and ask him his preferences.

"What questions do you get asked when you purchase a gay porno movie?" I smiled at Rei, obviously he had never purchased one. Tala however was a different story.

"Why don't we talk about this later, breakfast sounds good Tala" I smiled at Tala and Bryan before kissing the scar at the base of Rei's neck. I smiled when he pushed me into the bed and forced his lips onto mine.

"I think we should leave them alone"

"Are you kidding Bryan, I wanna watch a gay porno movie but since I can't, a play will do nicely" Bryan forcefully pushed Tala up against the wall and pinned him against blue surface.

"What do you say we make a movie of our own" I smiled over at Tala as Bryan gently kissed his neck. Tala blushed slightly when he saw us watching him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his throat when Bryan bit down on his neck. "Not nice when people are watching you, is it?" Tala sighed and fell into his koi's arms in defeat, I smiled at Bryan as he hugged Tala tightly to his chest. I would have to thank Bryan later, he was a lot wiser than he first appeared. I watched them as they disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind them. I smiled at Rei before flipping him over so that I was on top.

"No fair" Rei complained as I pinned him to the bed in the exact same style that he had done to me. I laughed at him and lightly kissed his side. Just above the cut that since he had been here had healed without incident. He lightly stroked the side of my face and brought me back up to his face where I stared into the golden orbs that captivated me so. I went to kiss him again when I felt Kyan scratch my bare arm.

"Ahh!" I stared at my arm and lightly brushed the blood that had collected there away. "What was that for?" I asked the cat as it turned and walked off, he meowed in the doorway and lifted his paw at us as he always did to say goodbye. I guessed that he would be going to see Tala but I didn't think that he would get much attention there. Now that Bryan was here Tala was more interested in him than the cat that had been his companion when he had first come here. I looked back at the cut and wondered why Kyan had done it. Was he jealous of all the attention that had once been his being redirected at Rei? Probably, Kyan had always liked to be the centre of attention. I was surprised to say the least when Rei moved his head to the cut on my arm and covered it with his mouth. His tongue lightly traced over the cut and swept the fresh blood away from my pale skin.

"Is my kitten sadistic?" I asked when he lay back on the bed.

"Would you like me to be sadistic?" he asked seductively as he pulled me into him. I smiled and lightly trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, down his chest, he pressed his hands against my back and I smiled when his nails scratched along my back. My kitten had claws. I kissed back up to his neck where I placed a light bite before moving onto his lips. He pushed into me as my tongue slid into his mouth deepening the sensation. My hands lightly trailed down his sides to the top of his boxers. He broke away and laughed slightly before flipping me over. I shot him a questioning look, something was telling me that my kitten wanted the reigns. Then again he wasn't really acting like a kitten today. No, today he was a tiger.

I moaned when he bit down on my neck and ran my hands through his silky raven hair. When I had first seen him sat in my room at the beginning of the sleepover this had been nothing more than a dream, I would have never even thought for one minute that it could become a reality but it had. He was mine, I was his we were in love. We were together. His hands caressed my chest as he pushed his lips into mine for yet another kiss. Again he fought for dominance and I granted it to him. I would give him anything he wanted, I wanted him to be happy. I loved him.

"I love you" I whispered as I kissed his ear, he stared down at me and traced one of the blue triangles with his thumb.

"I love you too" he explained as he pushed into me and lightly kissed my lips. I smiled at him and he moved his mouth back to the cut on my arm where he licked the new blood away. I had never thought of Rei as being sadistic but he did seem to be quite taken with drinking my blood. Maybe I should keep an eye on that. He pushed into me and kissed my shoulder lightly. I smiled at him and slid my hands down his back to the top of his boxers.

(Imaginations needed )

Rei's POV

My eyes flickered open to see Kai lying next to me, after that horrible incident with my father the night before the events of a few hours ago had made up for it. I kissed his neck lightly and ran my hand along his bare arm. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. There was no one I loved more in this entire world and he was finally mine.

"You still tired kitten?" I smiled up at Kai and he smiled back, he gently brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and rested his forehead against mine. I nodded and pushed into him capturing his lips with mine. I was too tired to fight against him and let his tongue enter my mouth. I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him closer to me. I decided that all I needed in this life was him, as long as I had Kai I could go on. He rolled on top of me and pushed into me again, every kiss with Kai was deeper, more intense, more passionate than the last. Everything I did with Kai was interesting and exciting no matter how normal or how often I had done it in the past he made it new.

"Oh terribly sorry Master Kai" we broke apart and glanced over at the door to see Norman stood in the doorway with his back to us. "I didn't mean to intrude but I just came to tell you that your three guests have just left" Kai smiled at me and kissed my nose. I laughed and watched as he rolled off of me and picked up his boxers that were on the floor next to the bed. I lightly kissed the tattoo of Dranzer on his shoulder and heard him laugh at the gesture. He carefully slid his boxers on under the silk bed sheet before stepping out of the bed.

I frowned as my phoenix left my side and grabbed hold of his arm, he turned and smiled at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked and twirled a strand of my hair around my finger

"I have something to discuss with Norman, I'll be right back"

"Who do I do in the meantime?" I asked seductively hoping to tempt him back into the bed. He smiled down at me and knelt back down on the bed.

"Why don't you rest up, I don't want my kitten to be tired" he gently stroked the side of my face and kissed my lips lightly. I always felt like he was teasing me when he did that, he knew that I wanted more yet he refused to give it to me. Or maybe it was that he thought once he started he couldn't stop. "I'll be right back, think you can live without me for a few minutes?" He asked as he stroked my chest I smiled at him and kissed the side of his face as he stepped off the bed. I watched him as he walked over to where Norman was stood, I smiled when I saw Kyan run back into the room and watched the cat as it pushed past Kai and Norman and leapt onto the bed next to me.

"Why did you scratch my koi?" I asked as the cat lay down on the bed next to me. The cat meowed at me when I stroked his head and he purred at my touch. I liked Kyan, even though he had hurt my koi I knew that it was just petty jealousy. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about the events of earlier that day. Every moment I spent with Kai was a dream to me or at least it had been a dream now it was actually happening.

"Meow" Kyan hit my hand lightly and I stroked him again. I couldn't help but wonder what Kai and Norman were talking about. It wasn't that I cared what they were talking about, I just wanted my phoenix back.

"You know Rei, when I first saw you sat in my room with Kyan when I first found out about your father. I pictured how amazing you would look lying in these sheets, you've exceeded my expectations Rei Kon" I smiled at him when he lay back next to me on the bed and fell into his touch as he traced invisible patterns on my chest. I smiled when he kissed my stomach and gently stroked through his two toned hair.

"Maybe we should get up"

"One minute" he stood up and stood at the foot of the bed

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stared down at me.

"Preserving this image"

"Something's telling me it's not the last time you'll see it"

"Good" he sat down on the end of the bed and crawled over to me, he stared down at me and I felt like I was drowning in the crimson pools. He pushed into me and captured my lips with his in yet another passionate kiss.

Bryan's POV

I smiled at Tala as he propped himself up against me I laughed and placed the book I had been reading down on the coffee table. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let me do anything that didn't involve him. It had been that way ever since I had stepped foot into Kai's house. He was acting like a lost puppy and following me everywhere I went. I didn't mind, I'd really missed him and it felt so great just to be with him. I gently bit down on his neck as I massaged his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled him closer to me, he had been very quite for a while now and I couldn't puzzle out what was bothering him. He rolled over and buried his head into my chest.

"I'm just tired that's all"

"Did I tire you out?" I asked as I stroked through his flame red hair, he shivered slightly and I glanced across the front room to see that the fire was still burning strong. I hugged him closer to me and smiled weakly, I couldn't believe that my wolf was shivering in my arms. I glanced up to see Norman walking in the direction of the door and let my eyes follow him as he walked out of the door. Where he was going I didn't know, nor did I care. I gently titled Tala's head so that I could stare into his eyes. He smiled weakly and kissed my chin.

"Just a little" he admitted and yawned, I looked up at the staircase to see Kai and Rei walking down the stairs hand in hand. Love seemed to dominate this household at the moment, everyone that lived here had someone.

"Bryan, can I talk to you?" Kai asked as he let go of Rei's hand and walked off into the kitchen. I nodded and smiled at Rei before slowly sliding out from underneath the red head and following Kai into the kitchen.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked as I sat down on the counter, he smiled at me and sat next to me. I turned my head slightly and looked back into the lounge to see Rei flipping through the book that I had been reading only seconds ago and Tala, well Tala appeared to be sleeping. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

"Bryan..." I turned back to see Kai rubbing his head with his hand, there was definitely something wrong with the slate haired Russian but what was a mystery to me. I'd just have to wait for him to tell me, though why he had decided to talk to me I was unsure but I suppose it was either me or the wolf in the other room. Now I knew why he was talking to me. "How did you deal with it?"

"With what?" I asked, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"Back when we were in the abbey..." God what was it with people and reminding me of the abbey recently? Was it 'lets remind Bryan of his horrible traumatising childhood' month? If it was I guess I should write it down on a calendar somewhere so that I can lie low next time it comes around. "How did you cope with everything that Voltaire and Boris did to Tala?" I stared down at the floor when he asked the question. Now I understood what all this was about. I went to answer but found that I couldn't. I sighed and rubbed my head, I wasn't sure how I had managed to get through it. Then again maybe that was the answer.

"I didn't, it tore me apart... everyday I saw what they did to him, all I could do was watch. I couldn't do anything, if I tried I knew that they would kill him I couldn't take that risk. The thing that I was most afraid of was loosing him. You see Kai the reason I lashed out at the scientists wasn't because the only thing I could feel was hate. It was because of my love for him. I thought that if I killed them that would be it but it didn't stop it got worse. It just seemed like everything I did to try and make it better made it worse."

"I never knew you two were that serious"

"No one does, apparently I'm too heartless to feel love for anyone"

"I didn't mean that. It's just all this stuff with Rei it just hit hard that's all" I stared at him for a while and draped my arm over his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"It would affect anyone Kai, but you've saved him from that. You've taken him away from his father and he's safe with you" he nodded and smiled weakly at what I had said and I gently rubbed his back. "Well anyway speaking about the wolf, I'm gonna go see if he's woken up. I think I tired him out earlier"

Kai's POV

I sat on the counter thinking about what Bryan had just said it made sense. Which was weird, who would have thought that any of the demolition boys could make sense. I jumped when the back door opened and Norman stepped in, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Take the back stairs, I don't want Rei to see. Yet" he nodded and walked off up the stairs. I had decided to buy Rei a present, God knows he deserved it. I turned and walked into the lounge. I smiled when I saw Rei sat infront of the fire and went and sat next to him. I was dying to give him his present but I would just have to wait. I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Where have you been?" he asked and lightly kissed my cheek, I smiled at him and stroked through his long raven hair.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not" I kissed the base of his neck before pushing him down against the carpet and lying on top of him. I was glad to have the house back to normal, just Rei and me and of course Tala and Bryan but they were usually quiet. I pushed into Rei capturing his lips with mine. I had the gut wrenching feeling that something was about to change, we'd been happy for too long. Life was never that kind to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck forcing me to intensify the kiss. I smiled inwardly Rei liked things intense. I stroked down the side of his face and pushed into him again. Bryan had been right, I'd saved my kitten. He would be safe with me I would make sure of it. There was a loud thud from upstairs and I knew instinctively what had made it. Tala and Bryan were having one of their not so quiet moments.

Rei's stepfathers POV

I chuckled to myself... you would too. What I had planned was genius. Rei thought that he had gotten away from me, he was wrong. I glanced at my watch and then over at the door. Rei had made a fool out of me, him and his little boyfriend had made me look weak and pathetic. I wasn't and I would prove it by making Rei pay, he won't get up this time. I heard the click as the key turned in the door and ran my hands through my hair to mess it up slightly. I turned on the waterworks and brushed the false tears around my face. I was already working on my acceptance speech for the Oscar I would be awarded for this magnificent performance.

I ruffled my clothes slightly and placed my head into my hands as I wept silently. I couldn't help but laugh as the door creaked open, so far so good, everything was going according to plan.

"I'm home! Rei? Steve?" I heard Rini drop her bags in the corridor and run over to where I was sat. 'Contain laughter, contain laughter' I kept repeating over and over again in my head as she crouched next to me and placed her hands on top of mine in a comforting gesture. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked as she tightened her grip on my hands. She had always been a sap, a fool. And she was one of the worlds best lawyers, she hadn't even noticed that I had been beating our son for the past twelve years.

"It's... just..." I wept inbetween words, I was trying to make myself sound as pathetic as possible. Using Rei for inspiration. "It's Rei..."

"Oh God, what happened" she moved one hand to her mouth in shock but kept the other on my hand. She was trembling, she had always loved the young boy. Maybe if she'd spent more time at home none of this would have happened. It was all her fault, but I couldn't hurt Rini. I had never raised a hand to the wilting rose, I loved her too much.

"He... there's this boy, Kai something. He came round to the house with Rei a few days ago, packed up a few things. I tried to talk to him but that Kai boy got all angry and..." I turned my head and showed her the bruise that Kai had made when he was protecting Rei. Now I was using it against him.

"Oh God, are you ok? What about Rei?" She stroked through my hair and I laughed inwardly. This was so easy, she had always thought of me as being sweet and innocent and a brilliant father. This was now working to my advantage.

"I haven't seen him since they left... all I know is that..." I broke down into tears and she wrapped her arms around me to comfort me. I was actually laughing but she didn't notice.

"What?" She asked as she pushed me away and stared into my eyes. I had regained my sad exterior, which masked my inner glee.

"This Kai guy, he's been abusing Rei. Making him believe that I was the one abusing him. Tricking him and telling him that he would be safer living with him. Rei's so confused. I just want him back here with us. I want him to be safe" I broke down again and she hugged me tightly. If this was one of the world's top lawyers I'd hate to meet the worse. No wonder we had so many insane lunatics wandering round on the streets.

"Oh no, do you think he's ok?"

"I... I... I don't know. I wouldn't like to think of what that boy's been doing to him all this time. It tares my apart just hearing about it"

"Don't worry honey I'll get him back" she reassured me as she stroked my back, she was such a fool. She didn't realise that if she got our son away from Kai and brought him back here. The minute she turned her back I would kill him. The funny thing was, being the world's best lawyer meant that she **would** get him back. She had just signed her beloved son's death certificate and she didn't even know it.

Nikki: (dodges objects being thrown at me) I'm sorry!

Bryan: wait, save the heavy objects for later

Nikki: BRYAN!

Bryan: what?

Kai: Nikki!

Nikki: Oh no and we'd been getting on so well

Kai: what are you planning to do in the next chapter?

Nikki: listen, this is actually an interesting plot development so don't kill me or you'll never know how the fic ends

Rei: will it have a happy ending?

Nikki: if the wonderful reviewers don't flame me. I have such sensitive skin.

Tala: Nikki I think you should give the nice people a plushie set,

Nikki: Yeah hold on just a minute (dives into cupboard and starts searching around) Found one (steps out of cupboard) so this is what coming out feels like

Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan, and All other yaoi couples that I obsess over: not really

Nikki: it's just occurred to me that I'm never going to get a date. I keep setting up all the boys in my school with other boys. They're not even gay, I just babble on for a while and confuse them. By the time they leave school they're holding hands and have no idea why! It's rather funny.

Tala: (clap, clap) I'm not sure if I should clap or not

Nikki: doesn't matter, I'm babbling again. Well PLUSHIES! Today... I have the KaixRei BryanxTala rock band plushie set with mini microphones and guitars and they have the most amazing tight leather clothes, that yes, are removable for the hentai in all of us.

Bryan: by that she means the hentai in her

Nikki: Heeeyy... I'll have you know I am not a hentai. I am a yaoi hentai, it's a title I am very proud of. Anyhoo I'd best get working on the next chapter and my schoolwork. Stupid school always stopping me from doing the things I love. One day I'm going to torch the place Mwahahaha! (Runs off to find matches)

Bryan: Tala did you hide the matches

Tala: nope, oh well she'll tire herself out with all the arson. Please review and please excuse our crazy authoress we're going to get her the best help possible.


	15. Taken

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed.

Nikki: calais stoneking- Well uh...first things first you need a plot, a plot you feel secure with. Uh...what else is there, the main thing with writing fanfiction is to enjoy doing it...what I mean is if it becomes a burden or if you don't like it don't continue cause I believe that your heart really has to be into your piece of work, sorry for going all deep and emotional on you there, whenever you do decide to write a fanfic tell me, I'll be more than happy to read and review to anyone's fic. Once again a huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, Plushie sets for everyone!

Nikki: Hello to you all

Tala: why such a nice welcoming?

Nikki: (breaks down) I'm in the middle of watching G-rev, I hate it! Why did they spilt up? Why do they keep showing the episode where they split up? They do it just to hurt me don't they? Don't they?

Bryan: she's very emotional right down

Nikki: Damn straight! Why did Rei go back to the white tigers? WHY!

Bryan: I don't know!

Tala: ask him?

Rei: I... I...I don't know...

Kai: SHUT UP!

All: (silence)

Kai: thank you... Nikki the reason Rei left to join the white tigers was because he thought that he would be able to win if he left the bladebreakers...

Nikki: but he was proved wrong!

Kai: yes and he will never do it again because he lost so miserably because Lee couldn't handle battling with such a great blader.

Rei: you think I'm a great blader?

Kai: I don't think it, I know it...

Nikki: ahhhh! That's so cute

Bryan: Nikki, disclaimer, now

Nikki: ok, ok lets see. Hmm whom do we have left?

Kokujo: I'm back, I heard that you needed someone to do your disclaimer so I brought the master from Duel Masters to help you out

Nikki: once again thanks cuz, you always have my back unlike anther cousin I know (stares at Bryan)

Bryan: neh

The Master: so what exactly do I do?

Nikki: I don't like you, you abused Hakuo. But you're all I've got so read the cue cards over there

The Master: Nikki does not own Beyblade, maybe one day when she's not as **thick **and has **a lot** more money she will be able to buy it but the chances of that are very thin indeed

Nikki: that's not what I wrote. Oh well it gets the point across. Read on...

Kai's POV

I closed my eyes and focused all my attention onto the song that was blasting from the personnel CD player. I knew every word off by heart and had to resist the urge to sing along, it wasn't that I couldn't sing. I had once been in a band as the lead singer and guitarist but I was kinda shy about it. Yeah Tala was shocked at that one. 'You shy?' His voice still echoed in my head. Many was the time that I had sat in my room and written a song about my feelings for Rei. I think they were all in a draw somewhere and I was debating with myself whether to show him or not. I decided on no. If only just, because. It wasn't that I didn't want him to know about everything that had happened in my life pre him it was that I believed some things were best kept hidden the fact that I was shy being one of them.

I held down the smile when I felt his lips brush against mine, begging for a kiss. I ignored the plea and pretended to be asleep I could tell that this greatly amused the kitten. His phoenix was asleep, the question he was no doubt asking was what to do with me now. He laughed quietly and although I had the music to contend with I could hear everything that was going on around me. I think the main thing Rei was debating was whether or not to wake me. He drummed his hands on the couch a few times whilst he tried to puzzle out what to do. In the end all he did was kiss my lips again before rolling over and putting on the T.V.

I hit the stop button on the personnel CD player and slid off the headphones. I gently placed it all on the floor and turned my attention back to the kitten sat on my lap. I laughed silently when I saw that he had the book I had given to him in his hands and was flicking through the pages as he tried to puzzle out what it said. Only knowing one word of Russian would be a major disadvantage to the raven haired beauty but I didn't think he cared that he couldn't understand it. The fact that I had given it to him to prove my love was more than enough for him. That's one of the many things I loved about Rei, he never took anything for granted.

I sighed as quietly as I could. He had that Goddamn clip in his hair again, I didn't like that clip, I loved his hair and I loved it even more when it was down. Yet he always put it up. I was starting to suspect that he was doing it just to tease me, I laughed at the thought of my kitten teasing me. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as I originally had believed. Maybe everything thing that he did was just an act, masking his true nature. His teasing and to some extent sadistic ways. I slowly and carefully moved my hands down to the knot in his sash. He laughed and rolled over in my arms so that he came face to face with me.

"You were never asleep were you?" I smiled at him and gently stroked the side of his face. He sighed and fell onto me, burying his head in my chest. I fiddled with the clip in the back of his hair and gently removed it letting the beautiful raven locks flow out over his back. I picked a few strands of hair and twirled them around my finger. I loved this; just having him close meant so much to me.

I smiled at Tala and Bryan as they made their way into the lounge, hand in hand, they smiled at me and I watched as Bryan sat down in the seat opposite us. Tala smiled at him and let go of his hands as he walked into the kitchen.

"I take it you had fun" he laughed slightly at what I had said and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah" I shook my head from side to side in disbelief, it seemed to me like having sex was all they did. Then again I couldn't blame them; they had been away from each other for a long time, I guess like me and Rei they were making up for lost time. I looked down at Rei and stroked through his hair again, I think it was very possible that he had fallen asleep. Either that or he was using my own trick against me, how very cunning of him.

Tala sighed loudly as he fell back into the arms of his koi, I smiled at him as he took a sip of the water that he had just got from the kitchen. He placed the water down on the table and looked back at Bryan questioningly. Bryan laughed and shook his head. I think I knew what Tala wanted. He sighed and leant back against Bryan as he watched the T.V. I tore my gaze away from them and looked down at Rei. He seemed so small as I held him in my arms and I couldn't help but compare him to a kitten.

"Rei?" I whispered quietly and gently tilted his head so that I could see him. He smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair. I laughed quietly when he reached for the book that he had been looking at before and began to flick through it again. I slid it out of his hands and held it just out of his reach.

"Kai!" he whined as he tried to snatch the book away from me, I laughed and held it higher as he hit my arm.

"You can't even read it"

"So, I love it, you gave it to me" I smiled at him and lowered my arm but didn't give it to him. Instead I threw it over the other side of the room and pinned Rei down to the couch so that he couldn't get to it if he tried.

"Ow!" I looked over at Tala as he rubbed the back of his head, where the book that I had thrown had hit him. I hadn't been aiming for him but it was a nice bonus. "Stop it, old Russian books hurt the most" he folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Apparently Tala didn't like books, especially when they were being thrown at him. Bryan laughed and Tala shot him a death glare, this had absolutely no effect on the falcon except that he began to laugh harder. "BRYAN!" Bryan coughed slightly and stopped himself from laughing by biting down on his hand.

"I'm sorry wolfie" he whispered as he kissed the back of Tala's head as lightly as he could to stop any more harm coming to the flame haired teen.

"Is it bleeding?" Bryan, Rei and I held back our laughter as we stared at Tala with the most serious faces we could manage.

"Yes it is" Rei explained causing the wolf to whimper slightly

"Really badly" I added

"Yeah, it's turned your whole hair red"

"BRYAN!" Tala growled and stormed off into the kitchen. I guess Tala didn't like being made fun of but he loved to make fun of us. It was all justified; we were merely getting our revenge on the wolf.

"3...2...1..." Bryan counted down, at the sound of three Tala stormed back into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Bryan. Yes, next to, not on, next to. Bryan chuckled slightly at his wolf and began to count down from three, this time however he used his fingers to indicate to us how the time was passing. The second Bryan had made it to three Tala spun round on his seat and threw his arms around his falcon. Bryan smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as he winked at us.

"Damn it! I can't stay mad at you! Or Kai! And no one could ever be mad at him" he pointed at Rei and Rei laughed from where he lay underneath me. "He's too cute" I eyed Tala suspiciously at what he had said.

"You do know he's **my** koi, right?" Tala shrugged and winked at Rei, Rei winked back and I glared down at the kitten. He smiled innocently and kissed my neck "Goddamnit for once Tala's right, no one can be mad at you" I sighed and forced my lips onto his. My tongue brushed against his lips, begging him for entry into his mouth. He granted it to me and I slid my tongue into his mouth, searching every part of the oral cavity.

"Aww!" Tala and Bryan chorused. I smiled inwardly. Everything was perfect. I had my koi and my best friends in the entire world all living in my house. What more could a guy ask for? There was a loud rapping at the door but neither Rei nor I wanted to break away from each other. Bryan sighed and pushed himself up from where he was sat. He walked past us and leant down to our level.

"Don't worry, I'll get it"

Rei's POV

I pushed into Kai searching for even more depth to the kiss that I had become so dependent on. I seriously believed that if he stopped kissing me for a second I would die. I loved him so much and he was finally mine, I could do whatever I wanted with him and he could do whatever he wanted with me. Kai broke away from me and gently stroked down the side of my face. I fell into his touch and ran my hands along his back. I was mentally cursing the black shirt that he was wearing. I wanted to look at the tattoo of Dranzer on his back, to run my hands across his bare chest but when he was wearing a shirt I couldn't do that. However the one thing I wanted more than anything else at this moment was my book.

"You're thinking about that Goddamn book aren't you?" I nodded and he smiled down at me before getting up and walking over to where the book was sat. He brought it back over to me and ran his hand over the cover before gently handing it to me. I smiled and hugged it tightly to my chest. All this may sound sad but that book was very important to me. I loved it because it reflected Kai's love and mine.

"Who is it Bry?" Tala asked as he walked over to where his koi was stood opening the door.

"A women I have never seen before in my life" he explained as he met his koi halfway and slipped his arms around him in a passionate hug. I stared over at the door and smiled when Kai stood next to me and began to play with my hair. I liked it when he played with my hair.

"Mom?" I questioned when the women Bryan had been talking about stepped into the house with a man I had never met stood at her side.

"Rei!" I stood up and she ran over to me throwing her arms around me in a protective and slightly suffocating hug. I smiled at her when she pulled away from me and noted the worry in her eyes. She grabbed hold of my shoulders holding me in place and stared into my eyes. "Are you ok?" I smiled again and nodded my head before removing her hands from my shoulders.

"I'm fine" she ignored me and glanced around the room. I wasn't sure what she was doing here or how she had known that I was here but maybe she had wanted to see me so much that she'd tracked me down, she was a lawyer after all. "Oh, sorry" I apologised when I realised that she didn't know who anyone was and no one really knew her either. "Mom, Tala, Tala my mom" Tala smiled and lifted his hand in a civil greeting which I really didn't expect from Tala.

She ignored him and started to glance round the room again, Tala looked back at Bryan questioningly and Bryan shrugged at him. I didn't know what was wrong with my mom either, she was usually sweet, polite and welcoming everything a mother should be but today she wasn't acting like that. I sighed and pushed the thought away, maybe she was just shocked to be back or maybe she didn't like the looks of Tala. I brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and moved on.

"Uh...this is Bryan Kuznetsov" I pointed out Bryan and he smiled weakly but my mother didn't even look at him.

"Homophobe" Tala coughed as he pulled Bryan's arms even tighter across his waist. I hoped that she wasn't homophobic, I knew that my father was but he had never accepted me anyway so his opinion didn't much matter to me. But I wanted my mom to feel happy for me, I wanted her to understand that I was in love with Kai, so what if we were both male. Love was love you can't change your feelings and I wouldn't want to. I coughed slightly and hugged the book in my arms tighter. If I had to choose between her and Kai, I'd hate to say this but Kai would win hands down. I was soo in love with him and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and if she couldn't accept that then she couldn't accept me. It was who I was. It was my life. I wasn't going to change just because my parents didn't like it.

"And this is Kai... I have something..."

"Kai?!" She snapped back to reality at the mention of Kai's name and I nodded. I wasn't sure why she was so interested in Kai but I had to explain to her who he was and how much he meant to me and her acknowledging his existence would make doing so a lot easier.

"Yeah, hi I'm Kai Hiwatari" he stepped forward and offered her his hand. I jumped slightly when she slapped him and heard him laugh quietly as he placed his hand on the side of his face where the impact had been made.

"What was that for?!" I snapped as I turned to face Kai, I lifted my hand to his face and gently ran my thumb over where he had been hit. He smiled at me and removed my hand placing it back onto the cover of the book.

"It's ok Rei, after all the things that happened to me at the abbey. A slap feels like a walk in the park" I smiled at him and turned back to face my mother. I wasn't sure what was going on today, I hadn't even introduced Kai as my koi yet and she had already started lashing out. What would she do once I explained how seriously I felt about him?

"What the fuck is her problem?" Bryan asked as he and Tala walked over to where Kai and I were stood. They stood on either side of us and I couldn't help but think that they were acting like our bodyguards. I know this was my mother and everything but to me it didn't seem like she was in the right state of mind and knowing that Tala and Bryan were there to help us out if anything got out of hand meant a lot to me.

"Rei what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I think it was fair to say that my mom had officially lost her mind "You don't just barge into someone's house, ignore their friends and then when they're kind enough to introduce themselves to you, turn around and slap them!" She stared at me for a while before looking over at the man stood in the doorway and shaking her head. "Mom I have something to tell you about me and Kai" I stepped back and found his hand, holding it tightly in mine before continuing with my speech.

"Don't!" She snapped angrily hoping to stop me from going any further with my discussion but I wasn't going to.

"No! Mom, I'm in love with Kai. I'm not sure whether you can accept that or not but I love him more than anything else in the world and I just want you to be happy for me." She sighed and placed her hands back on my shoulders, forcing me to stare into her eyes. I didn't understand where the sudden change of heart had come from but she had always told me that whatever I wanted to do with my life. Whatever choices I made she would be ok with it but she wasn't acting like she was ok with my preferences.

"I know you think that..." I knocked her hands away and shook my head from side to side as I laughed under my breath. This was pathetic, she didn't have to accept the fact that I was gay but the least she could do was acknowledge it.

"I don't think it, I know it. I love Kai Hiwatari and he loves me back" I smiled slightly when I felt him squeeze my hand as if to reassure me that he was there.

"You're confused..." I growled at her, I loved my mom I really did but I loved Kai and I couldn't see why she refused to believe that I was in love with another guy. It wasn't the worst thing in the world and yet her and my father were acting like it was.

"No I'm not! If anyone's confused it's you"

"Rei, your father told me about what has happened to you"

"He did?" Tala and Bryan chorused from where they were stood, we all shared the same look of shock and confusion. Had my father really owned up to what he had done? If so, why? He had gotten away with it, my mom never had to find out about what had gone on whilst she'd been away but he'd told her. I sighed and stared up at her.

"Yes Rei, why do you think I came to find you? I was worried about you. Worried about what **he** would do to you" I collapsed slightly when I saw that she was pointing at Kai. I couldn't believe that my mom thought that the guy that had saved me had been hurting me. Tears stung the back of my eyes, now I understood. My stepfather had told my mother that Kai had been abusing me. I should have known that he would never admit what he had done.

"Jesus Christ" Tala muttered as he backed away, something was telling me that he was originally going to say something worse but managed to get this out instead.

"That's seriously fucked up!" Bryan shouted before he and Tala both resorted to talking in Russian. I looked up at Kai, he just stood there his beautiful crimson eyes glazed and listless. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing and I could see that the news hadn't quite sunk in.

"No...no...you've got it wrong" she sighed and grabbed hold of me draping her arm over my shoulders and pulling me into her. I couldn't look at her, just continued to stare at the book in my arms hoping that the answers and solutions would somehow miraculously appear from the cover. No such luck.

"I know that you're confused Rei. You've been made to believe that your father had been abusing you but that isn't true. I don't know what **his **motives for this were. Why he wanted to turn you against us I'm not sure but I need to take you back home. We just want you to be safe"

"I think you should take a better look at your husband lady!" Tala growled as he walked over to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to bring the phoenix back from where ever he had gone.

"Kai would never hurt Rei" Bryan explained as he joined Tala next to Kai.

"Kai..." I went to get up when I saw the lone tear slid down Kai's cheek smudging the blue paint and showing how hurt he really was. I choked on my sobs, I couldn't take that my phoenix was crying. Everything had been perfect a few hours ago, now it seemed like my world was crashing down on me. Burying me in a pit of pain and suffering that was tearing me apart.

"Come on Rei, we're going home" she helped me up and I broke free from her grip and ran over to Kai. He wrapped his arms around me but he still wasn't there, my phoenix was lost in his feelings, drowning in a sea of emotions and I couldn't help him cause I was doing the same.

"You can't do this" I looked up to see tears sliding down Tala's face, he sniffed loudly and turned around throwing himself into Bryan's chest as loud sobs escaped from the wolfs lips.

"Oh I can, Rei is sixteen he can't leave home till he's eighteen. Another thing is I am his legal guardian and I don't consent to him leaving home at this age. The last point I am going to make is that he is being abused here, he is not safe in this household this gives me the right to remove him from here"

"Does that look like he's being abused here?" Bryan asked as he pointed at us, "if, and I accentuate the if, Kai was abusing Rei don't you think he'd want to get out of here. Yet Rei can't even bring himself to leave Kai's arms" Bryan tried made his voice strong but he was too upset and at several points in his speech he began to break down.

"Kai's manipulated Rei, he's confused. He doesn't know what he's doing. I'm not going to discuss this matter anymore if you want to take it further you will do so in court, Alan" The man that had come with my mother walked over to where I was stood and practically pulled me out of Kai's arms. I tried to fight against him but he was just too strong. I hugged the book tighter and closed my eyes. I wanted this to be a dream, I wanted to wake up and see Kai lying next to me but it didn't happen. This was actually happening it wasn't a dream.

"How can you do this to your son?" Tala shot coldly his eyes slightly red from crying but ice cold and deadly serious

"I'm saving him"

Kai's POV

I choked on my sobs as Rei screamed out for me, I wanted to help him I really did but I couldn't get myself to move from this spot. 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening' I kept repeating over and over again but it was happening and there was nothing I could do. I could hear Tala crying behind me and continued to watch as they took the raven haired Neko-jin away.

"Rei..." was the only thing I could manage to say, he stared over at me and I saw the tears staining his cheeks. How could this be happening to us? What had we done wrong? I wanted to keep him here with me. But his mom was the worlds best lawyer there was no way I would be able to battle against her in a court of law. My reputation didn't help me either, I was Kai Hiwatari, grandson to Voltaire Hiwatari and like Tala had been dumped with the label 'unstable'.

"KAI!" Rei called out to be again as he tried to escape the two hundred-pound mans grasp. Everything about the past few days flashed through my eyes, it was as if I was dying but then again maybe a part of me was. Rei had become part of me and now they were taking him away, it wasn't right, it was immoral. I was going to fight for him, screw my label, screw my reputation. I loved Rei Kon and I was going to get him back if I had to die in order to do it.

"I love you!" I called out to him as I ran over to the door, tears pouring from my eyes all the way. I stared in horror as his mom pushed him into the back of the car, now I could barely see anything, a wall of tears had built up around my eyes and the pain in my heart was intolerable. "I love you" I whispered as I fell to my knees with a thud. The car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared off down the road. I couldn't believe it. Just like that they had taken my kitten away.

"We'll fight for him Kai" Tala's voice was harsh and determined, he wasn't going to let me down he was going to stick by me through this. I needed that. I needed my friends in order to save my koi.

"We won't let them get away with it" Bryan sounded equally as determined but I couldn't think strategically just now I had lost the only person I had ever loved and it felt like he had been ripped straight from my beating heart. I threw my hands down against the floor. I couldn't take the emotional pain anymore and thought that physical pain would be better. But I couldn't feel the pain shoot through me. I couldn't feel my hands, I couldn't feel anything except for the throbbing in my heart. "REI!" I called out hoping somehow it would change what had just happened but it didn't.

"It'll be ok" Bryan explained as he crouched next to me on the floor and lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. I had known that something awful was going to happen but I never thought for a minute that they would take him from me. I wasn't sure whether I was alive, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. It was as if I was in hell, lost in the flames as they ripped away at me. I wanted to be strong, to get up and fight. I was Kai Hiwatari that is what I had been taught to do but I couldn't even get up. I already missed the feel of his hair, his gentle touch as he brushed slate hair away from my forehead. His kiss, the electricity as his lips brushed against mine. And those shimmering golden eyes. I'd lost it all, I'd lost the will to go on.

Nikki: I don't know what to say

Kai: I can't even think of something mean to say to you, I'm that angry

Tala: Yeah Nikki that was totally tight

Bryan: she'll fix it, right Nikki?

Nikki: umm

Rei: Nikki?

Nikki: Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?

All: (points at fic)

Nikki: oh yeah, that, well you will all have to read the next chapter to find out what Kai's going to do to get his kitten back and what happens to said kitten when he goes back home.

All: aww

Nikki: Please review, please, oh go on, please

Kai: who would review to that? You are soo mean

Nikki: Plushies will go to all who review

Kai: Hn, well it depends on what kind of plushie set you're giving out

Nikki: the best (looks through cupboard) ah here it is, the KaixRei plushie and miniature fireworks set, comes free with trillions of mini fireworks that actually explode in a miniature explosion of mini lights.

Kai: it is a very nice plushie set...

Nikki: you hear that? Straight from the mouth of the infamous Kai Hiwatari and if you would like one then all you have to do is review and I will be more than happy to send you one. Because you're good enough, smart enough and god darn it people like you.

Bryan: Nikki stop stealing lines from other animes

Nikki: NEVER! Review for the wonderful plushie sets, they're one of a kind and you can only get them here


	16. Pain

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

Nikki: Has someone leaked the next few chapters? A lot of people are guessing what is going to happen...am I really that predictable?

Bryan: Yep,

Nikki: Hey...TNT, that line at the end of the last chappie came from the anime series Duel Masters, Knight is in his car driving along and for some reason, I can't remember why. He's saying about what he's going to do and when he decides on it he states 'cause I'm good enough, smart enough and god darn it people like me'

Tala: Nikki, get on with it!

Nikki: Reis1gurl I really did like your idea, I meant to say about it in the last chapter but just as I put chapter 15 up I realised that I forgot to say about it. The main reason I like your idea is because I had it myself, you're one of those people that have guessed almost dead on, which led me to believe that I accidentally sent you all the chappie in an E-mail or something. So yeah, thanks for the idea, even though this chappie has nothing to do with it, it's dedicated to you.

Kai: and all reviewers cause Nikki loves you all very much

Nikki: it's true, I do, thank you all for the reviews I can't believe I have 324. There was something I was going to mention.

Tala: what was it about?

Nikki: beyblade

Kai: think about it for a while

Nikki: KAI! That was it!

Rei: what was it?

Nikki: In G-rev, the episode '_we were once bladebreakers' _Yeah I know I cried when I saw the title. Well anyway at the beginning of the episode Kai's stood on this roof somewhere staring at this cat as it drank from a saucer of milk. He seemed pretty taken with this cat which is strange cause, even though I wrote that Kai had a cat I never really figured him as a pet person. I guess the cat reminded him of a certain someone.

Kai: she knows me so well, it's as if we're related, are we related?

Nikki: no, just good friends. Anyway, it's actually really cute and symbolic cause he's smiling down at the cat and saying how lucky the and I quote 'fuzzball' was because he had never met Tyson, which proves my point that Kai feels absolutely nothing for Tyson. Well Kai walks over to this cat and goes to stroke it when the cat lashed out and scratched his hand. He makes some random comment about the cat being a grouch. Now if I remember correctly in the first series the episode _'darkness at the end of the tunnel' _

Rei: where we first met the dark bladers

Nikki: Yes, Rei and Kai both went to walk into the train when they bump into each other. They both look pretty startled and worried about bumping into each other but that's a point for another skit this is when Rei says something about Kai being a grouch, it's a sign. Anyway Kai's staring down at this scratch as the blood slips down his finger and he says something about everyone being against him. He is obviously referring to Rei here because Rei had just left the bladebreakers and now that means that they will be pitted against each other in a match at some point. Oh I saw that ep, once again I cried but it was the most amazing and most beautiful battle I had ever seen.

Kai: I cut the wrap out of Rei's hair, I also wanted to kill Lee because I wanted to catch you instead of him but I was too weak and couldn't get there in time

Rei: Kai...

Nikki: Ok everyone ssh, I'm going to capture those feelings and use them in my next fic.

All: Ooookkayy!

Nikki: Oh God look at the time, (grabs Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh) could you be so kind as to do my disclaimer

Yami: of course Nikki, Nikki doesn't own Beyblade. She wants to but I she knows it will never happen.

Nikki: Thank you Yami but I will own beyblade, you just wait and see, on with the fanfic...

Kai's POV

My heart was pounding as I sat down on the edge of my bed, the very bed that I had seen Rei sleep in for the past few days. I could still picture him lying in the black silk sheets with his raven hair spread out around him as he laughed at me. I could hear him laughing, but it was a hollow sound with nothing to support it as it filled my head.

"Rei..." I whispered as I fell down into the silk pillows, muffling my sobs with the black cushions. I could smell him on the sheets, that wonderfully sweet smell that belonged to Rei and Rei alone. I broke down again, tears soaking the sheets I wanted my kitten back, to be able to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I loved him. I had just found him and I wasn't about to let him go. I don't understand how you can go from being so happy to so sad so quickly, it all happened in the blink of an eye. I gasped; I didn't even get a chance to give Rei his present. He would get it; I would bring him back to me. I would fight for him because he was worth it and I loved him.

"Meow" a quite meow came from the cat sat on the pillow next to me as it placed a paw on my hand as if to comfort me and tell me everything would be ok. I stared into the cats crimson eyes; Kyan really was like a cat version of me. Did that mean he loved Rei too? Of course, he had taken a shine to Rei since they'd first met, but I don't think it was possible for anyone or anything to miss Rei more than I did. Everything felt so empty without him, the house, my room, my bed, my heart.

"Do you understand what happened?" I asked the cat as I stroked his head, he mewed slightly and I decided that translated that would be a yes. I choked on silent sobs; I had never been so upset in my life.

'_What are you doing?' _

'_Preserving this image'_

'Something's telling me it's not the last time you'll see it' 

I hoped that was true, I wanted to stare at Rei as he lay in my...no **our** bed I was still asking myself how this had happened. I looked up to see Dranzer sat on my nightstand, I lifted my old friend away from the wooden surface and stared down at the blue blade as it lay in my hand. Flashbacks of the world championships flooded my mind as I remembered past hotel and sleeping arrangements. Past hints and touches, past battles. The battle in the basement was playing in my mind mainly. Before we had gotten together when I was holding him in my arms. Everything was perfect. I remembered dancing with him, wrapping his bandages, taking him to the library. Giving him the book.

I wept silently again, these flashback were too much for me...Our first kiss...

"Meow" Kyan lightly hit my hand, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I didn't want to be in my thoughts anymore I wanted to be brought back to the real world. But then I remembered what had happened and didn't want to go there either. Where else was there to go. Should I escape into a land of fantasy where everything is perfect and nothing bad ever happens? No, Rei needed me, he needed my help and most of all he needed me to be strong. I refused to let him down. But I needed a little time to adjust, no not adjust to think.

I rubbed my forehead. I was so confused. Why had Rei's father said that I had been abusing him? I closed my eyes and lay back down on the bed. I felt like turning to Rei and asking him what to do? Where to go? But he wasn't there. He wasn't there to tell me that everything would be ok. I growled and grabbed hold of Dranzer's launcher. I jumped up from the bed, fitting the launcher in mid air and pulling the ripcord before I landed sending the blade into the middle of the floor.

"DRANZER!" I called out to the blade, needing closure from the phoenix. The blade spun in the other direction and I watched as the bit chip shone red. The phoenix squealed as she erupted from the blade in an explosion of red light and flame feathers. "Help me" I dropped to my knees, usually when I was blading I felt so strong but not today. That's when I realised that my strength came from Rei, everything I had achieved in my life was because of him.

The phoenix squawked as she stared down at me, could she feel my pain? With our bond it would be difficult not to. What had I been hoping to accomplish by launching my blade? _'Love will make you weak'_ my grandfather's voice echoed through me. Was he right? I was weak now, all because of my love for Rei. Dranzer squawked angrily, she must have noticed me doubting myself and my love for Rei.

/You are not weak Kai/ I stared up at Dranzer, she hadn't spoken to me in such a long time. Then again we didn't need words, it was just like my relationship with Rei we just had to look at each other to know what one another was thinking. /You may feel as though you are weak but in reality your feelings for Rei are making you stronger than you have ever been/ I stared up at the phoenix questioningly.

what does that mean?the phoenix didn't reply just squawked again before disappearing back into the blue spinning top. The blade stopped spinning and hit against the floor. I stared over at the blade as it lay on the floor, what had Dranzer meant by that? I brushed the remaining tears away from my eyes and stood up walking over to the fallen phoenix. Then again I didn't think Dranzer was the fallen phoenix, oh no, the fallen phoenix was I. I had fallen because I had lost my kitten.

I suddenly realised what Dranzer had meant. I wasn't weak. I was incredibly strong or at least I would be. Grieving for someone was natural and it had to be done, but Rei wasn't dead. I could still help him, I could fight for him and I would get him back. I made a promise to myself, to Dranzer, Tala, Bryan, Kyan, Drigger I made a promise to get him back. For all of us. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and thought about how I would do that. It wasn't going to be easy. I noticed that the red clip was still in my pocket from when I had let his hair down in the lounge.

"I'll get you back Rei" I whispered as I hugged the clip to my chest "trust me" I lightly kissed the clip, it wasn't the same as kissing Rei but for the moment it was all I had.

"Kai?" I looked up to see Kenny stood in the doorway to my room, I gave him a weak smile, unable to manage anything more. He smiled back and walked over to my bed, sitting next to me and placing his hands in his lap. I could tell that he wanted to say something to boost the mood, to make me happy but short of getting Rei back he knew nothing he said or did would work.

"I thought you'd gone home with Tyson and Max" it was the truth, Norman had told me earlier today...or was it yesterday...? The day before? I'd lost track of time completely, wasn't sure of what had happened or when.

"I did, I got a call from Bryan a while ago. I've been downstairs for about half an hour, we decided to leave you alone for a while"

"Thank you" Kenny seemed incredibly nervous about talking to me. But I had always portrayed myself as cold and unemotional. So when these feelings finally arose I didn't know what to do with them and that made me unstable and at times frightening to be around.

"I'm here to help...being a computer geek and everything means that I know a lot about...well...a lot. Law happens to be a subject I'm quite fond of, I was even considering becoming a lawyer." Kenny rubbed his face with his hands and lifted his glasses from his head, he wiped them off with the bottom of his shirt and placed them back before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that I can help you, I want to help you but Bryan didn't really give me a lot of information. I think he wanted to make sure you were ok with me knowing first...if you want my help, you'll have to tell me what happened. From the very beginning to the end"

"It all happened so fast..." I thought about everything for a while and shifted on the bed to face Kenny, I was going to tell him everything. He was prepared to help me and I wasn't going to turn down his offer, I needed all the help. All the support I could get, my friends were right by my side. As they had always been and always would be. My koi would always be there to, I just had to wait for a while a few days. But a few days without Rei would end up feeling like an eternity. Would I be able to survive without him? Relying on the strength from my friends and my friends alone?

Rei's stepfather's POV

I watched the door in amusement, they would be back soon. Rei would be back soon, I would teach him to defy me. I had to feel bad for the young boy, maybe he deserved better than this. Maybe. I yawned and leaned back in the chair, I could only imagine what Kai and Rei were going through at the moment. I would have paid cold hard cash to have been there when Rini explained everything to them.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed maniacally, this was all too much for me. It was perfect and it had all been so easy. Just thinking about how Rei had been taken away from the only person that had ever loved him cracked me up. But what to do when they were home?

My eyes darted to the door when there was the sound of a key turning in the lock. I smiled, I hadn't had time to work on a plan but so what, I would think on my feet. God I was pumped, for the first time in my life I was actually hyper.

"Get off me!" Rei snapped as he pulled out of Rini's grasp and ran for the stairs. I stepped inbetween him and the stairs and saw him back away slightly. Kai wasn't here to protect him now and he knew it.

"Oh thank God you're ok" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a tight hug, he growled in my arms and fought against me. I lowered my head to his ear, all the while making sure that Rini couldn't hear what I was about to say. "I'm gonna make you pay for making a mockery of my family and a mockery out of me. When I'm done you'll wish you'd never been born. Your boyfriend isn't here to bail you out this time, I made sure of that." He growled again and pushed me away with an incredible force, one that I had never noticed in him before, I would have to keep an eye on that.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!" He screamed as he ran up the stairs, I smiled at him and laughed inwardly before turning back to face Rini with tears staining my face.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be ok, he's just confused. He doesn't mean anything by all of this" I nodded, the thing she didn't know was that I was actually crying tears of joy. I was gonna kill Rei and although she loved the boy, she was as much a part of this as I was. She had taken him away from the only person that could have protected him. Stupid women, her son would now pay the ultimate price for her stupidity.

"Did he come willingly?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen, she shook her head and sat down at the table next to me.

"No, Alan had to physically remove him from Kai's arms. This Kai has really screwed him up. But that's not all, there are these two other boys there, I'm worried about them aswell." I sighed, she was such a sap. Who really cared about junk like that? She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine.

"I'm just glad that Rei's back with us and that he's ok, that's all that matters to me" she smiled again and hugged me tightly. I smiled into her shoulder, what a fool. I felt like laughing at her and telling her to go and buy a grave now. I wondered if I could blame Rei's murder on Kai as well. Wouldn't that be a perfect ending to this story? Rei dead and Kai in jail. Yeah I liked the sound of that; I would kill two birds with one stone or rather two lives with one murder.

Rei's POV

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, I was sure that I would never have to come back here again but here I was. I hugged the book closer to my chest. Kai would help me. Right? Tears slipped down my cheeks and I held back loud sobs. I couldn't believe that my mom had done that to me? She had forced me to leave Kai, the person I loved more than anyone else in the world and had brought me back here. Back to my father, back to where I had suffered so greatly. I could still picture Kai lying on my bed as I walked over to the piece of furniture.

"Kai..." I whispered as I hugged the book tightly before curling up into a ball in the middle of my bed, tears fell onto the bed sheet and stained it with a clear substance that was only visible for a few seconds before it dried. I stroked the cover of the book and thought about everything that had happened whilst I was at Kai's. These memories caused me to break down into a fit of sobs. I wanted to stop crying, I really did but I couldn't. I could still see Kai as my mom and taken me away from him. He was frozen, unsure of what to do. That had been the first time in my life that I had seen Kai Hiwatari unsure of something and I didn't want to see it again.

'I'm gonna make you pay for making a mockery of my family and a mockery out of me. When I'm done you'll wish you'd never been born. Your boyfriend isn't here to bail you out this time, I made sure of that.' My stepfather's voice ran through my head, what was he going to do to me? Would he go after Kai? That thought scared me the most; I didn't want Kai to get hurt. I loved him too much.

I opened the book and began to flip through it, the words meant nothing to me and I wished that I had gotten Kai to read it to me earlier. No I didn't wish that, Kai would read it to me. As soon as I went home, I got to the back of the book and gasped. Fresh tears welled in my eyes as I ran my hand over the back page. Tucked away in the back of the book were pages and pages of pieces of folded paper. Upon unfolding them I realised that they were songs. Written by Kai about me, I choked on my sobs. I had never known that Kai wrote songs let alone songs about me.

"Rei? What's wrong?" I ignored my mother and quickly folded the papers and placed them back in the book where I had found them. I wasn't sure when Kai had put the papers into the book but I was glad that he had. I shivered as a cold wind hit into me and remembered Kai wrapping me in the black silk sheets from his bed. Tears fell from my eyes again. All these memories, these painful memories were too upsetting for me to think about right now but I couldn't help it. I liked to think about Kai, so what if it upset me. It reminded me of good times, happy times.

"Sweetie, it'll be ok, come here" my mom sat down on my bed next to me and pulled me into a tight hug, I knew that she was trying to make me feel better but she was making it worse. Everytime I saw her I saw Kai's face when he had been stood in the lounge, frozen, untouchable. Drowning in his emotions only letting one tear escape. One tear that showed how hurt he was, one tear that swept away the blue triangles. One tear that proved his grandfather right. He had been weak because of his love for me, because I had knocked down the wall that had been built around his heart and left the strong muscle vulnerable to pain and attack.

I had hurt Kai, not intentionally but never the less I had caused the phoenix a great deal of pain and I would never forgive myself for that. I wept into my mom's shirt as she stroked through my hair. She wasn't as comforting as Kai, I know that sounded weird but she wasn't, Kai knew instinctively when something was wrong with me and instinctively what had caused it and how to fix it. My mom had no idea, she had been away so long that she had forgotten who I was, what I was like as a person.

"Rei, tell me what Kai did to you, I know it's hard for yo..."

"No! You don't know, you don't know anything, about me, about Kai so stop pretending that you do. Stop pretending that you know what I'm going through. Unless your mom took you away from the person you had only just discovered was your soulmate. The person you were destined to spend the rest of your life with then you don't know a thing about what I'm going through!" She stared at me for a while shocked at what I had said. I growled and reached for the book that lay on my pillow but she got to it first and knocked the papers onto the floor. I snatched the book away from her and crouched down next to the papers.

"Where'd you get the book Rei?" She asked quietly, timidly. What was she up to? She was being so nice now, she was willing to hear me out but back at Kai's she had refused to listen to anything I had to say.

"From Kai" I explained, deadpanned, as I swept the papers back into the book.

"What are the papers?"

"There're songs, songs that Kai wrote for me and they're really good. I wish I could've heard him sing them," she sighed and crouched next to me on the floor, I growled when she snatched one of the papers away from me and studied her with slit eyes as she read it.

"How could **he** write something like this, it's so emotional. So sweet" (A/N: I'm not really that good at writing songs so just pick a few songs you like and picture them) I hated the way she had said 'he' she spoke about Kai with such hatred and disrespect but she didn't even know him. She'd never properly met him her opinion of him had been provided to her by someone else. She had always told me to make my own decisions of people and not to go with what someone else had said but that's what she was doing.

"His name's Kai and he could write this very easily, he's emotional and he's sweet. If you would have been paying attention you would have seen that today but you didn't even give him a chance. I used to love you. Now I don't know what I feel for you. You listened to dad, you took his feelings into account listened to his side of the story but when it came to me and Kai. The people it actually mattered to, you didn't care and now you want me to talk. I don't feel like talking. I don't feel like doing anything except for going back to Kai but you won't let me do that"

"Rei, you're confused..."

"I'M NOT FUCKING CONFUSED!" I screamed, I had to get rid of the anger that was building up inside of me. I was in so much pain and my emotions were completely out of whack that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether I should break down and cry, scream at the top of lungs or just sit quietly and let everything wash over me. I flinched when she slapped me and placed my hand over where she had hit me.

"Oh God Rei I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to hurt you" she moved closer to me and I backed away she lifted her hand to her mouth and whimpered quietly. "Rei...I just don't like you talking to me like that"

"Kai, never laid a finger on me" I explained as I blinked back tears, I could still feel Kai's lips on mine. Always would.

"Rei this is stupid, why won't you open up to me and tell me what he did? Why are you protecting him?" I stared at her in disbelief and sat down on my bed all the time clutching the leather book to my chest. Holding it next to my heart.

"He never did anything"

"Your father told me about what he saw in here. Rei...I need to ask...did he rape you?" I shook my head from side to side. This was ridiculous, completely ridiculous. How could she think that Kai had raped me? I growled angrily and slammed the book down onto the nightstand. I'd had enough of people disrespecting my relationship with Kai. They knew nothing about it and yet they were jumping at random conclusions to everything.

"Get out" I said quietly as I stared down at the floor

"Rei...I really need to know for my case..."

"Get out!" I made it louder this time. She didn't get it, there wasn't going to be a case, I wasn't going to court unless it was to see my father sentenced to life in jail.

"Rei, don't do this, don't push me away from you" she walked over to me and cupped my face causing me to stare into her eyes. I made sure to give her one of the blankest most unemotional looks ever. One that would make Kai, my koi, proud.

"I don't need to push you away, you seem to be doing ok all by yourself" I didn't want to be so mean to her. She was my mother and I loved her but the things she was saying about Kai, the things she thought that he would do were so stupid that I couldn't even laugh at them. I removed her hands from my face and walked over to the door, opening it for her and motioning for her to leave.

"Rei..."

"Get out" she dropped her head and walked over to where I was stood, she tried to find my gaze as she left the room but I couldn't look at her at the moment. Instead I chose to stare at the book on my nightstand.

"Rei, no matter what I will always love you" she whispered as she walked out of the door.

"If you really loved me, you'd trust me enough to know that I really do love Kai and he would never hurt me. You'd let me go back to him" I told her as I shut the door, I didn't have a lock on my door so I used the chair next to my desk to keep it closed. I hoped that she would understand that I needed to be alone now and hoped that she would just walk away. She did. I sniffed and wiped away the new tears. I would go back to Kai, it would just take some time.

Nikki: kill me and I die

Bryan: No duh

Nikki: no...I meant don't kill me! If you do I'll never be able to get Kai and Rei back together now will I? Think about it...

Kai: we did we still wanna kill you

Nikki: um...can we wait until I finish the fic

Kai: Uh...yeah ok, we'll wait

Rei: whilst they're waiting you can give them another plushie set

Nikki: what an amazing idea Rei

Rei: thank you

Nikki: (looks through cupboard) Well, since Christmas is coming up I'm giving away the KaixRei BryanxTala as little mini angels plushie set, the wings are extraordinary,

Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan: we want one

Nikki: ok, one for you two, one for you two and one for me, the rest are all yours so review and I will send one to you. Go on, you know you want it...


	17. Decisions

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

Nikki: Hello to my wonderful reviewers, sorry this updates soo late I just wanna thank you all soo much, I've been having a really bad week at school. My supposed 'best friend's' being a real bitch. But reading your reviews makes it all worth while so I'd like to thank you for bringing my spirits up

Tala: Yay for them

Bryan: yeah it's good to see my cousin smile again

Kai: Hn, when she smiles she talks and that is never a good thing

Rei: Kai, lay off just for one skit

Nikki: Well I'd best get writing...DISCLAIMER ANYONE! ANYONE AT ALL?

Voltaire: oh let me do it...

Nikki: Anyone willing to do my disclaimer?

Boris: pick me...pick me...

Nikki: is there no one prepared to say my disclaimer?

Mr D: I'll do it for you Nikki,

Nikki: why thank you Mr D

Mr D: but I'd like to say that it's my first time so be kind

Nikki: what? It's a disclaimer...no one could get it worse than I did

Me D: Nikki does not own Beyblade, she's dreams every night that the creator tracks her down and gives it to her as a B'day present but alas her dream had not come true.

Nikki: there's always time...

Rei's stepfathers POV

I stared down at the boy as he slept with the black leather book clutched to his chest, I fiddled with the double sided dagger in my hand. A present from my late father whom I had killed. Not one single person had even suspected me of murder, in public I'd cry and express sadness but when I was alone I'd sit and laugh at how stupid and gullible the world was. Would they suspect me for Rei's murder? No the world would naturally assume that I was innocent, I was the boys father and I loved him right? Wrong I hated the boy with a passion he had always come first in Rini's eyes and I couldn't stand that.

"Kai" the boy whispered in his sleep, I laughed quietly at how pathetic he was. I was surprised that he was still alive he seemed to depend on Kai now, but then again he had become a lot stronger because of this 'love' and that scared me. I would now have to speed everything up. I had wanted to torture the boy for a while before killing him but he had become angry and found strength that he never known he had. This strength had been buried within the tiger within his heart and it was because of his love for Kai that it had been awakened. I had to kill him before this strength grew, before he was stronger than I. Before he could protect himself.

I leant forward and ran the knife along his arm, scratching but not cutting his tanned flesh. He stirred in his sleep but didn't awake. It would have been so easy to kill him then and there but I wouldn't. I would wait till morning, till Rini was out of the house. Then I would dispose of him once and for all. He would pay for all the embarrassment I had suffered because of him and not only would he suffer, but his boyfriend and his friends. They would all pay.

"Steve?" Rini whispered as she walked into Rei's room. I smiled at her and flipped the knife into my pocket with such skill. I had been doing things like this for a long time, thinking of killing, killing, planning the kill, deciding whom to kill. For me killing was obsessive-compulsive it had to be done right or you would be caught. I had killed quite a few people in my time, usually prostitutes, just for the fun. Not many people cared about prostitutes so they were easy prey. However when people did become aware of these murders I would buy myself an alibi. Not that I had ever needed an alibi. No one ever suspected me for anything.

I had seen many a man go to jail for something I had done. Some had committed acts of injustice and deserved to be sent down, the others were innocent, their names tarnished for something they hadn't done. Rather poetic don't you think?

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked over to where I was sat. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "Why are you bleeding?" She asked, I shot her a questioning look and she pointed at my face. I growled quietly and looked at my hand, that was the first time I had ever cut myself with my knife. I smiled slightly at the cut. Perhaps I was getting sloppy in my old age.

"Oh...I must've caught myself on something" I explained and smiled. She smiled back and stared down at Rei, she stroked his hair lightly and kissed his forehead. I gagged behind her back and stuck up my middle finger. I was getting really pissed off at this, ever since he had come back she had been following him round like a little puppy dog. It was sad.

"I was thinking of going and seeing Kai tomorrow"

"Why would you do that?!" I snapped angrily, if she went to see Kai then he might somehow get her to see the truth and if she found out that I was the one beating Rei it would all be over. Everything I had planned would have been for nothing and all because **she** wanted **her** way.

"I'm worried about the two other boys that are there, I want them to be safe and I want to get them out of that house"

"They'll be fine, they were probably involved in what happened to Rei" I explained, I would have done anything right then to get her to stay away from Kai.

Rini's POV

I stared up at Steve in confusion, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Didn't he understand that the same thing that had happened to Rei could have been happening to...oh what were their names? Rei had told me earlier but I couldn't remember.

"Listen Steve, I need to do this. I don't want anyone else to be hurt in the same way that Rei was" I explained why I wanted to do what I was going to do. I had to admit I found all this very weird, Rei seemed to really like Kai. If Kai had hurt him so badly he would have held some sort of contempt for the older boy but all I could see was love.

"Screw everyone else! Stay away from Kai! He's bad news haven't you seen what he's done to Rei? Now you want to go talk to him! All he's gonna say is that he didn't do anything! He'll tell you that I did this to Rei and make you believe it!"

"I would never..."

"STAY AWAY!" He jumped up from the chair and walked over to the door, I looked down at Rei, he was still fast asleep and I couldn't believe that he had slept through all of that. I was shocked at how Steve had acted. I had never known that he had such a temper. Rei rolled over to face me and I looked at the book in his arms. I slowly slid it away from him and flipped the book open. It was all in Russian but that didn't bother me, I had always been pretty good at reading and writing in Russian but couldn't really understand it when it was spoken quickly or with a heavy accent. **1**

There was something written on the front page, I glanced it quickly and saw that it was to Kai from his parents. I wondered about his parents, they hadn't been at the house when I was there. Did they live with him? Did they know what he was like? Could they tell me what had happened to my son? I wasn't really interested in the inscription or the story; I was more interested in the songs in the back of the book. Poems and songs told you a lot about what a person was like. They reflected their thoughts and emotions. I picked a few papers at random and read through them, they really were amazing. Reflected the thoughts and emotions of the writer so vividly that I felt as if I had known this 'Kai' for years and that he was a good friend.

But he wasn't, he was a madman who had hurt my son so why did I feel like he was someone I should trust? Someone I should listen to, what was it about him that made him so trustworthy? I sighed and placed the papers back in the book. This was all too much for me I had just solved a case that had more plot twists than a book I had read recently called _'London bridges by James Patterson'_ I was seriously confused. For the first time in my life I wasn't sure what to do. How amusing...the great Rini Kon stumped.

I jumped when Rei shifted in his bed, I stared at him for a while, he had millions of scars on his chest. The confusing thing was, they were scars. None of the wounds were fresh; if what Steve had said was true. If Kai had been abusing Rei then he should have had more cuts than he had or at least more bruises. I rubbed my head again had placed the book back on his pillow. Tomorrow I would go and talk to the two other boys that I had seen; I would sort everything out. Right now I was going to get some sleep.

I lightly kissed Rei's forehead and smiled down at him, I really did love Rei. All I wanted was for him to be happy, to be safe. He was my pride and joy and from the minute I had seen him in the in the adoption agency I knew that he truly was my son.

"I love you" I sighed before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kai's POV

"This is the most boring book I have ever read" I glanced over at Tala who was sat at a chair on the opposite side of the library flicking through one of the textbooks on Law. I went to snap at him but stopped, he had offered to help me and was doing all of this out of the kindness of his now existent heart.

"If we could only prove that it was Rei's stepfather that had been abusing Rei and not you Kai then we would have this case in the bag but because we can't..."

"I know Kenny, just keep looking, there has to be something in a textbook, on the Internet. Something somewhere that could help us" I explained, Kenny nodded and turned his gaze back to the computer screen that he had been staring at since last night. I rubbed my eyes, I could barely make out the words anymore and I couldn't take another cup of coffee.

"Bryan can we swap?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Tala holding the book out to his koi. Bryan smiled at Tala and shook his head, "what are you reading about?" Tala peered over Bryan's shoulder and suddenly became fascinated with the world of law. "Hm, homosexuality" Tala muttered as he swiped the book from Bryan and began reading the paragraph that he felt had been designated to him. I turned back to the book infront of me and turned the page.

"You ok Kai?" Bryan asked and placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and he smiled weakly "what a stupid question of course you're not ok" he answered his own question and sat down next to me.

"I'm so tired" I explained and placed my head in my hands.

"Maybe we should take a break, for a few minutes. Just to refresh ourselves then we can come back and look at everything with a brand new perspective" I looked up at Bryan and nodded, it made sense and I think everyone needed a few minutes to get something to eat and drink and to maybe catch a few Z's.

"Sounds good to me, uh, guys take five. Stretch your legs get a drink, some sleep. I think we all need it otherwise we're going to start making mistakes and that is something we cannot afford to do right now" Tala put down his book and stretched his arms. Tala and Bryan left first and I watched Kenny as he saved all of the information he had found. I was glad that Kenny was here, I really needed all the help I could get at the moment and having someone as smart as Kenny on my side definitely gave me an advantage.

Kenny stood up from the computer and smiled at me, he removed his glasses and wiped them off with the bottom of his shirt as he had done several times last night. This time however he placed them in his pocket instead of placing them back on his head.

"Uh...where can I go to get some sleep?" Kenny asked, I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes before pointing at the door.

"Just choose a room along the corridor, I have so many it really doesn't matter" Kenny nodded and started for the door "Kenny" he turned back to face me and shot me a questioning look. "Thank you, for everything"

"No problem" I sighed as Kenny left the library and ran my hand over my face. I was tired and needed to sleep but I couldn't, I wouldn't. Not until Rei was back here with me. I did need to wake myself up though; I stared down at my cup, the dregs of about twenty cups of coffee. I couldn't take anymore of the caffinated substance; its effects had stopped working about twelve cups ago anyway. I got up and walked down the corridor. I knew exactly what I was going to do to wake myself up.

I stepped into the workout room and closed the door behind me. I needed to kick the crap out of something. My original idea had been to go round to Rei's house and beat his stepfather senseless but I decided to leave that...for now, and take my anger out on the punch bag that had only just been replaced from Tala's little 'incident.' I quickly removed my shirt in one swift move and threw it across the room to where it landed on a table.

I clenched my hands into tight fists and struck out at the dark red object knocking it, as far away from me as the hook holding it to the ceiling would let it. It swung back but I didn't dodge it, I struck at it again putting as much of my anger into the punch hoping that it would calm me down. No such luck. This time when the bag came back I dodged it and as it steadied itself struck it again. I heard the doorbell ring but figured that someone else would get it. One thing I knew for sure was that **I** wasn't going to. I growled angrily and kicked the bag with all my might. The immense force of the hit pulled the hook out of the ceiling but it didn't fall out completely and I made a mental note to go easier on the swinging object.

I punched the bag again with everything I had and heard a loud crack. I couldn't tell where the noise had come from and figured that it was something in my hand but there was no pain to back that theory up. Then again ever since Rei had left I hadn't been able to feel any physical pain. Only the mental and emotional. I punched the bag again, same force, same hand. Nothing, I couldn't even feel my hand now. I stared down at the clenched fist and struck again. The bag tugged at the ceiling again and the hook slipped away from the plaster but not completely.

"Lousy cheep piece of crap" I muttered and walked away from it instead choosing to take my anger out on the blue bag on the other side of the room. An often neglected object but now it was my best friend as I hit into the bag, high in the hopes that the harder I hit the better I would feel but that would only hold true if the bag miraculously turned into Rei's stepfather.

Tala's POV

I grabbed hold of Bryan's shirt and forced him down onto the couch, ok maybe this wasn't the best way to wake myself up but it was fun and after reading through law books all night fun was something that I was in desperate need of. He pushed into me and captured my lips with his. I held in deep moans as his tongue fought against mine in a battle for dominance. We broke away when it became apparent that neither one of us were going to back down. I moaned when he bit down on my bottom lip refusing to break away completely. There was a loud thud from upstairs and I glanced over my shoulder at the stairs as Bryan took advantage of the newly exposed pale skin and bit down on my neck.

"Kai's at it again" I explained as I looked back at him, blue meeting lilac. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my lips lightly.

"He's trying to calm down, sitting quietly and talking about what you're going through does it for some, beating the crap out of something does it for others. Each to his own" Bryan told me and fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, I stared down at him suggestively and pushed my lips onto his.

"Just getting a drink and some painkillers, by all means ignore me" I smiled and laughed at what Kenny had said. He had always been edgy around us, no doubt believed that if given half a chance we would pounce on him and rip his head off. I watched Kenny with growing interest as he walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"What are you planning, wolfie?" I smiled down at my falcon and ran my hand through his hair.

"How could you even suggest that **I** would be planning something?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could manage.

"You're awake aren't you?" I growled at my koi but before long the aggravated growl turned into an amused laugh.

"Hm, Kenny's stressed out, he needs to vent" I explained, Bryan shrugged and shot me a look that said 'do-what-you-want' I smiled at him and pushed myself up from the couch on which my koi lay. I slowly moved over to the kitchen door and leant against it waiting for my oblivious prey to wander into my trap.

"Much better" Kenny muttered quietly as he walked out of the kitchen door.

"Are you sure Kenny? Is there anything I could do to make your stay here more enjoyable?" Kenny paled at what I had said "anything at all?" I asked as seductively as possible as I bit down suggestively on my index finger. "I'm very talented" a low chuckle came from where Bryan was lying on the couch and I winked over at him.

"Got that right" Bryan agreed and winked at Kenny, Kenny proceeded to pale. I don't think he was disgusted, just scared. "You'll have fun with Tala, everyone needs a little fun every now and then" I shot Bryan a questioning look, did he actually think I would go through with it? He knew me better than that...right? I shrugged it off and saw Kenny trying to slink past me, I laughed and grabbed hold of his arm stopping him from going any further and pulling him back to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked and leant down so that my lips were mere inches from Kenny's. He whimpered slightly and tried to pull out of my grasp. "Ha ha ha... I'm just playing with ya Kenny" he nodded sheepishly but was still trying to free himself from my grasp. I let go of his arm when I heard a knock at the door and saw him leg it up the stairs.

"Thanks but no thanks Tala!" I laughed at the smaller boy, but frowned when I heard the pounding of Kai's fists against the leather of the punch bag. If he wasn't careful he was going to break something. Whether it be his hand or the punch bag, something would break.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I was taken back by the hostility in Bryan's voice. He had never spoken to anyone with such hatred and disgust and it kinda scared me. Of course it kinda turned me on at the same time but everything Bryan did turned me on so that was normal. I walked over to where he was stood, he had the door wide open and was sending a death glare to whoever was outside.

"Bryan?" I questioned, trying to get his attention. His gaze never left the figure and I decided to see who it was. I slowly walked over to the door placing my hand on his back as if to prove to him that I was there or at least remind him of my existence. I stared in disbelief at the woman in the doorway, I suddenly had the urge to beat the crap out of something. "How dare you come back here"

"Listen, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rini Kon, I'm a lawyer and I want to help you" Bryan turned to me and we both shared the same look of 'what-the-fuck?' "Can I come in?" Before we had time to respond she pushed past us and walked over to the couch where she then sat. Bryan growled and slammed the door shut with a loud bang that, if asleep, would have woken half the neighbourhood. He didn't move for a long time. Just stood there with his hand against the door as he stared at the wooden surface.

"Bry" I whispered and spun him around to face me, he stared into my eyes and ran his hand through my hair. "What's up?" He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my lips.

"I'm just a little worried she's gonna try and take **you** away from **me** this time" I laughed and shook my head before pushing into him and capturing him in a slow and passionate kiss. Our bodies moved with each other's as if in a slow dance and I suddenly became aware of someone watching us. I broke away from him and lightly kissed his forehead

"No one could get me to leave you" he smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing me in the direction of the couch. It wasn't so much hatred we felt for Rini but annoyance, she hadn't even bothered to hear Rei out let alone us. Now suddenly she was back, what for? Had she decided to get our side of the story? I sighed as I sat and rubbed my temples. I wasn't going to have my fun but maybe this would wake me up. Another thud from upstairs and I turned my head towards the sound. I ran my hand over my face; this really wasn't the time for Kai to be beating the crap out of something. I looked back at Rini and shrugged, she hadn't noticed the noise.

Bryan's POV

I studied the woman as she fiddled with a small tape recorder that she had brought with her. I wanted to know what this was about she couldn't have changed her mind cause Rei wasn't with her so what was she doing here? She eyed Tala suspiciously and I shifted closer to him snaking my arm across his shoulders as I had done a million times before.

"I need to talk to you two"

"We're not stopping you" I stated bluntly, I didn't want to talk to her but I had no choice. Maybe if we explained to her what had really happened she would realise that she had made a mistake by taking Rei away from Kai and bring him back.

"Uh...first things first, your names. Uh full names please" she explained and clicked the record button on the recorder. I felt like I was in a police investigation...again.

"Hm, Rei told you our names when you were here last" I smiled down at Tala and looked back at Rini to see a flicker of impatience flash across her dark blue eyes.

"I know that but I wasn't listening then, please could you state your names for the record"

"So let me get this straight, when we wanted to talk to you. It was an inconvenience on your behalf, now you want us to talk. Maybe we don't feel like it" she growled at what I had said but took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing with what she had been saying.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened then but I was angry. Please, your names" Tala placed his hand on my leg and slowly traced invisible patterns on the blue jeans.

"Tala Ivanov" he said in a slightly seductive but mostly bored tone as he moved his hand further up my leg. I shifted my gaze at him wanting to shoot him a 'not-now' look but he knew that was what I was going to do and so continued to stare at Rini.

"Bryan Kuznetsov" I yawned and twirled a flame red strand of Tala's hair around my finger. Under normal circumstances, I would have blown her off by slamming the door in her face and proceeded with screwing Tala but this was serious. It involved two of my best friends and I wasn't about to force any more pain onto them merely because of my great dislike for this woman. There was something familiar about her; the way she acted reminded me of someone. Someone I couldn't place.

"And how long have you been staying with Kai Hiwatari?"

"Couple of months" Tala answered immediately uninterested in her, more interested in me. He'd moved on from my leg and was now playing with my shirt, still not making eye contact. The menacing glint in his eyes and mischievous smirk on his lips told me what he wanted.

"Few days" she seemed shocked at my answer and glanced over me quickly, why she did it I wasn't sure. Nor did I care.

"Really, why are you here? Where did you live previously?"

"I'm here cause Kai booked me a first class flight to Japan and I live in Russia" she glanced me over again, I came up with the idea that she was studying my body language. Trying to figure out if I was lying or not, this would be difficult to do with Tala hanging all over me.

"I see" she muttered and scribbled something down in a black notepad she had brought with her. "While you've been here has Mr Hiwatari, displayed any acts of anger or aggression towards anyone living in the household?" I could hear the pounding of Kai's fists against hard leather and kept willing him to stop, Rini hadn't seemed to notice but Tala and I had and it would only be a matter of time.

"Nope" we both chorused and sighed loudly maybe hoping to cover up the sound of the thundering punches that wouldn't cease.

"Has Kai ever hurt either of you?"

"Is that what this is about? Your trying to accuse Kai of beating us now too?!" I gently pushed Tala aside and walked over to where she was stood. I grabbed hold of the tape recorder and threw it at the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. I knelt down and stared her in the eyes. "Kai did not hurt Rei, Kai did not hurt us! Kai has not hurt anyone, to outsiders he may very well seem like an emotionless bastard but he's not! If anything he's more emotional than most but he was taught to fear his emotions, taught that they made him weak! He believed that until he met Rei"

I turned my back on her and walked over to the couch, sitting back down. Tala stared at me for a while with a shocked expression on his face but once what I had said settled in his expression softened and he threw his arms around me in a tight imprisoning hug.

"Yeah!" Tala agreed with me and lightly kissed my jaw before turning back to face Rini, "no one could abuse us, except for Kai's Grand..." I elbowed him cutting off his sentence and sending him a glare that said. 'Not-helping' he smiled sheepishly and turned back to Rini. I was praying that she hadn't heard what Tala had said.

"Except for whom?" No such luck, Tala sighed and placed his head in his hands, he hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out. I thought about what to do for a long time, thought about how to fix everything. A smile crept across my face and I leant forward in the chair. It didn't really matter what we said, we could always deny that we had said it. It would be our word against hers, two to one I liked those odds.

"You heard, Kai's grandfather abused us"

"Bryan!"

"But...he also abused Kai and he didn't do it alone, Boris was the major player. Then there were the hundred of scientists that performed brutal tests on us. They tried to eliminate every emotion in me except for hate, if it wasn't for Tala they may have succeeded" **2**

"Bryan..." I stared down at him, his ice blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears, he had a light red blush across his face and I don't think he had ever looked more amazing. I leant down into his lips pushing into him and forcing my tongue into his mouth. I placed my hand on the side of his face and pushed into him, I broke away when I felt a tear slide down his face and stop at my hand.

"Tala?" I questioned as I brushed the tears away from his pale cheeks.

"I'm ok, it's just...I never knew" I laughed and kissed his forehead lightly. Rini coughed and I glanced over at her shooting her a death glare. "Are you homophobic? Is that what all this is about? The real reason you took Rei away from Kai, you couldn't handle that your son was in love with a man?" Tala growled angrily, he hated homophobes and he had a reason to.

"No...no...it's not that at all. I'm not homophobic but I will not stand by and let my son be abused "

"You've been doing that for years, want to know who's been abusing Rei? I suggest you look a little closer to home" her eyes widened in shock but she shook it off and turned to face me with an angry glare replacing the initial shock.

"My husband said that you would try and blame it on him, I'm not buying it. Now listen carefully, I came to help you but if your going to make fun of me then I'll have to leave" she growled again and folded her arms tightly across her chest. I don't think she understood that wasn't a threat, we wanted her to leave and making fun of people was what we did best. There was a loud thud, the kind you hear when...oh, I don't know, a punch bag gets knocked out of the ceiling and hits the floor. Defeated by whomever was doing the punching.

"Fucking piece of shit!" I rubbed my temples and looked over at the stairs, chances of her not hearing that were very slim indeed.

"What's going on up there?"

"Kai has a right to work out doesn't he?" Tala shot coldly, she stared at him for a long time, no doubt trying to stare him down but this was Tala Ivanov, my koi. He wouldn't back down. She coughed slightly and averted her gaze at the same time pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's it..." I stared at her carefully, studying every move she made. "You remind me of one of the scientists in the abbey, same annoying attitude same stupid questions"

"I just wanna help you" she whined

"Well you're not and you're not helping Rei. Kai has never hurt any of us so for you to just barge in here and act like you know what's going on is wrong. You don't, you don't know me, you don't know Tala, you don't know Rei and you certainly don't know Kai"

"Bryan?" Tala questioned as he glanced around the house, I shifted closer to him and searched for his gaze but it just continued to bounce around the room like following a fly. I placed my hand on his shoulder, needing for his attention to turn to me. "Where's Rei?" His eyes locked with mine and we both knew where he was, I gasped slightly and Tala turned to face Rini. She smiled and shrugged.

"At home with his father why?"

"Oh God...HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM THERE?!" Tala screamed as he jumped up from the couch. He threw himself at her but stopped an inch infront of her face containing his anger as well as he possibly could. So many questions were running round my head and I wasn't sure what to do.

"What's going on? What's all the shouting about?" Kenny asked as he placed his glasses back on his head, he descended the stairs and I headed for them, running as fast as I could. He held out his arm, stopping me from going any further. "What's going on?"

"That's Rini, she's Rei's mom"

"But if she's here then Rei's..." he trailed off as he puzzled out what was happening and paled considerably.

"Yeah, sorry Kenny but I have to go get Kai!" He nodded and dropped his arm as I continued to run up the stairs. My heart was pounding and I wondered if anyone else could hear it. I was really worried, how long had Rei been there for? Was he ok? What could that madman have done to him? I pushed the questions aside and threw the door to the workout room open.

"Bryan? What do you want?"

"Kai..."

To be continued... 

**1-I mentioned that she couldn't understand Russian when it was being spoken quickly because earlier on Bryan and Tala were speaking Russian and I didn't want her to know what they were saying so...she can't understand when it's spoken quickly or with a heavy accent **

**2-I just had to put this in here, I really do love the TalaxBryan (YuurixBoris) relationship and I kinda wanted to get across how much they love each other so in it went. **

Nikki: Sorry it was so crappy, next chappie should be better

Bryan: You gave me a really long POV

Nikki: are you angry about it

Bryan: No not really

Kai: Nikki if you hurt my koi I swear to God I will kill you slowly and painfully

Nikki: (gulp) clam down, all will be revealed in the next chappie, which I'm going to go and type up now

Tala: Nikki before you go I think the nice reviewers deserve a plushie set?

Nikki: yeah they do...(dives into cupboard) I know I have one somewhere, ah ha, I got this idea from Zoutou she said about it a while ago but I forgot. Sorry anyhoo, up for grabs is the KaixRei BryanxTala murder plushie set, the victims, Boris and Voltaire. Murder set comes free with all sorts of murderous weapons so all of you that have wanted your revenge on Boris and Voltaire in order to get it all you have to do is review.

Tala and Bryan: We want three

Kai and Rei: we want four

Nikki: You can have one each and I will have one, the rest are for the reviewers, now go to the purple button and make me a very happy authoress...Pleeeaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rei: Nikki, clam down

Nikki: sorry Rei


	18. Twisted

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update but for some strange reason I couldn't log in...well so sorry for making you wait, here it is…

Nikki: UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, I don't think there is a difference between Boris and Bryan, Boris is Bryan's original name but I can't bring myself to call him by it because it reminds me too much of Boris Balcov. Reis1gurl uh…wouldn't you like to know. Well I am sorta gonna use that idea but I've modified it to fit better. Uh…you'll see soon. I'm so tired and I've had a really bad time at school today so I'm ready to lash out at the next person that bugs me.

Kai: what happened?

Nikki: oh just the teachers loading on the homework God don't they think we do enough in school?

Bryan: I bet the abbeys looking pretty good to you now

Nikki: Damn straight, all we had to do there was hang over snake pits for hours on end. I'd rather do that any day (they cut this scene in the dub, but it was in the original)

Rei: Really?

Nikki: Yeah actually I would

Tala: Yeah, the abbey wasn't all bad

Kai: just ninety-nine pint nine percent bad

Nikki: that still means point one percent was good

Kai: I didn't say that

Bryan: so what was the other point one percent?

Kai: painful

Nikki: but a hell of a lot less painful than being sat in a classroom listening to some teacher babbling on about something they barely passed themselves

Rei: she's right

Nikki: duh

Bryan: Nikki, maybe you should stop complaining and get on with the fic

Nikki: ok…disclaimer? There's go to be someone out there that can do my disclaimer for me

Voltaire: I'll do it…

Nikki: Don't make me do it again!

Boris: I said that I'd do it…you never choose me

Mokuba: look big brother, it's Nikki, Bryan, Tala, Kai, Rei and two old guys I've never seen before

Nikki: Yay! Mokie, Kaiba could you two please do my disclaimer for me?

Mokuba: for you Nikki anything

Kaiba: Nope

Mokuba: Seto! Be nice

Kaiba: fine, I just can't say no to you. Nikki **does not** own beyblade never has never will…

Mokuba: but she **does **own Kyan, Norman, Steve and Rini so please do not steel them from her.

Nikki: thank you both on with the fanfic… Once again thank you to all the reviewers for all the wonderful reviews that you have given me. Thank you soo much for everything.

Rei's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately panicked, I couldn't find the book that Kai had given to me. I felt like screaming, if I'd lost that I didn't know what I'd do. I know that it was stupid but it was all that I had left. I sat bolt upright and padded around the bed, found nothing. I threw back the covers, still nothing. I checked on the pillows and under the pillows, my bedside table but to no avail. Tears were stinging my eyes as I leapt out of my bed and began to search the floor. I sighed in relief when I saw it lying on the wooden floor underneath my bed. I grabbed for it and pulled it tightly into my chest holding onto it as if my life depended on it.

"Thank God" I whispered and leant back against the bed. Ok I was acting pathetic but I really loved Kai and until I was back with him this was all I had to remind me of the good times. I remembered every single minute that I had spent with him. Every passing second and I never wanted to forget. I moved my hand to the base of my neck and gently stroked the scar. I closed my eyes and swear that I could feel Kai's lips against my skin. I wondered if I would always be able to feel that, I opened the book and unfolded the songs, skimming through them again.

I really missed being with Kai, everything had been so perfect. Now it was so bad, I hated this house. Needed desperately to get away from here, I needed to talk with my mom. Sort things out, explain the truth to her but she wouldn't listen. My father had poisoned her against me. I sighed and ran a hand through my long raven hair. How had everything gotten so fucked up? Why could things never go smoothly for me? What had I done that was soo awful that I didn't deserve to be happy?

"Stop moping, you stupid runt!" My head turned in the direction of the voice and I saw my stepfather in the doorway leaning against the frame. His eyes were red and bloodshot and I could tell that he had been drinking from the smell alone.

"Where's mom?" I asked as I stood up and backed against the wall. I knew that she wasn't here, if she was he wouldn't have been drinking and he certainly wouldn't be acting like this.

"Uh…something to do with seeing Kai" my face paled at the mention of Kai's name, why had she gone to see him? Why hadn't she told me? "Yeah she went to get proof that your little boyfriend had been abusing you. Thing about it is there's no proof because he never even tried to hurt you. Was always worried about you, cared for you, loved you" I studied every move, maybe I was searching for a weakness, something I could use against him if things got out of control. Considering how drunk he was you'd have thought that there'd be loads but there wasn't, not one.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the book in my arms. "Why did you bring me back here? If you don't like me why didn't you leave me at Kai's? That way you never would have had to see me again" he didn't move from the spot in the doorway, didn't seem to have any weapons save for his fists yet I was still on edge. Still frightened and in my mind I was still screaming out for Kai to help me. To save me as he had done before.

"You insulted me, your boyfriend made me feel pathetic and weak. He made me feel like you, both you and he will pay for that"

"Leave Kai out of this" I pleaded. The worry I had felt for myself had disappeared and was now replaced with worry for Kai. If he got hurt because of me I would never forgive myself.

"Oh don't worry kitten…that is what he calls you isn't it? Kitten? When you're lying next to him in bed he'll roll over and call you kitten?" He took a few steps into the room and I backed away. It was almost like a dance, he started I started he stopped I stopped. I growled, I wasn't sure how he knew that Kai called me kitten but that was definitely none of his business. "And what is it that you call him? Phoenix?" I gasped silently and choked on the small noise.

"Why is it important to you?"

"Ha, I just wanted to know what to write on the wall when I've finished draining every last litre of blood from your worthless body" my breathing became heavy and laboured when he slid a double sided knife out of his pocket and began to twirl it in his hand. "I was thinking something along the lines of Kai killed Rei but now maybe I should change it to phoenix killed kitten. Go ahead Rei…choose" he moved closer to me and I backed away. So that was his plan, he was going to kill me and then frame Kai.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked as tears stung my eyes. This was a question I had longed to ask for years, if I was going to die I at least dissevered to know why.

"I just dislike you that's all"

"That's it? You're going to murder me and incriminate my partner because you don't like me? I don't buy that! What's the real reason?" I growled angrily, I know that it was a dumb move to aggravate him but if I was going down I wasn't going without a fight and I think he knew that.

"Ok, before you came along it was just me and Rini. She was always around, we were happy we were in love much like you and that Kai you're so fond of. Then she found out she couldn't have kids. I didn't care, never liked em anyway but she wanted a baby and it was tearing her apart so I suggested adoption. She agreed, we filled out the form a week later we met you. She loved you at first sight, I despised you but hid it as well as I possibly could, having a degree in acting was helpful. We brought you home and then she decided to fulfil her life long dream of being a lawyer. I hit the drink then I hit you. I'm not ashamed of it never have been never will be. In my eyes you deserve everything you get"

"It's not my fault she left" I explained as a few tears escaped my eyes and slid down my cheeks to where they fell on the cover of the book.

"Yeah it is Rei…everything in my life was perfect until you came into it. You ruined my life and I aimed to ruin yours, I was successful with that, I'd beaten it into you. Then Kai arrived, he made you believe that you were worth something…you believed him. Maybe that's the saddest thing of all if anything in this story is even remotely upsetting it's this…if it wouldn't have been for Kai I would have never been forced to do anything. If you would have just continued to believe how worthless and pathetic you were I wouldn't have been forced to take such drastic measures"

I gulped and watched him as he walked further into the room, rocking the knife in between his forefinger and thumb. He looked truly insane, and he no longer appeared to be drunk. In actual fact he looked more sober than I had ever seen him which added to my panic. I wanted to close my eyes and tell myself that this was all a horrible dream and that in reality I was still at Kai's house, in Kai's bed with his arms fastened securely around me in a loving yet slightly protective hug.

"I hope you're scared Rei, this is going to be a very long couple of hours. And by the time I'm done you will remember how pathetic and worthless you truly are" he grabbed hold of my wrist and squeezed it tightly. I cringed and dropped the book onto the floor, I growled when he kicked it away from me and began to fight against the hold that he had on my wrist. He laughed maniacally and crushed my wrist with his hand. I screamed out in pain but never let my eyes wander from the knife that was clearly visible in his other hand. I felt sick as I saw it glistening in the dim lighting that managed to filter in from the drawn curtains.

Kai's POV

I spun round when I heard the loud bang as the door to the workout room was thrown open with such a force that it bounced off of the wall.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw Bryan stood in the doorway, he looked, upset, scared and distant all mixed up together. "Bryan?" he stared up into my eyes, I studied him, he seemed too shaken up to talk to me. For something to have such a serious effect on Bryan Kuznetsov meant that it would have to be of great importance.

"Kai…" tears were welling in his eyes as he tried to get the words out of his mouth, never in my entire life had I heard Bryan stutter or hesitate in such the manner he was doing now. He blinked back the tears and lifted his eyes back to where they rested on mine. "It's Rei…" I took several steps backwards at the mention of Rei. Three million thoughts were swirling round my head, yet I couldn't understand a single one of them. I choked on sobs as I thought about everything that, that bastard might have done to my kitten and it tore me apart just thinking about it.

I quickly grabbed my shirt and threw it over my shoulders before pushing past Bryan and taking off down the stairs.

"Tala, Bryan, your with me, Kenny stay here. We won't be…" I stopped when I saw the woman sat in my lounge, I knew immediately who she was and as much as I would have liked to sit here and throw insults at her there was something of much greater importance that I had to do.

Tala jumped up and immediately ran to where Bryan and I were stood at the base of the stairs, he grabbed a set of car keys from the side table. I recognised them as those belonging to the metallic blue Porsche I had brought three months ago.

"Where are you going?" Rei's mother demanded as she walked over to the door and blocked it with her arms. I wasn't in the mood for this and had to resist the urge to hit her right then and there. "I'm not moving until you tell me what you're doing"

"You don't deserve to have Rei as a son" I told her as I stared into her eyes, she shot me a questioning look and I brushed it off. "Now get out of my way!"

"NO! You will tell me where you are going or I'm not going to let you past" I clenched my hands into tight fists turning my knuckles the brightest white that I had ever seen. I felt my nails digging into my palms and wondered how long it would be before they drew blood. There was a dull throbbing in my heart, each beat seemed to be more painful than the last. I felt like I was dying, like I'd been poisoned and that said poison was slowly but surely taking it's deadly effect.

"I'm going to your house…I know you don't like me, I know you don't trust me. But Rei is in trouble. At this moment in time I don't care what your opinions of me are but if anything happens to Rei I will **never** forgive myself and I will never forgive you. You might not be able to see it…you might see it but not care but I love Rei with every ounce of my being and I am certainly not going to stand back and watch as that madman hurts the most important thing in my life!" Her eyes seemed to glaze over at what I had said

"…Is…is…is that true? Is Steve the one who's been doing all those horrible things to Rei?"

"I tried to explain everything to you before but you refused to listen" I glared at her but my gaze softened when I realised how distraught she looked. Her once sparkling eyes were glazed with a misty haze and she looked a lot paler than she had a few second ago. "The longer we stand here doing nothing the more trouble Rei is in" I reminded her in a harsh but sympathising tone. She stared up at me and searched my eyes, for what I didn't know, all I knew was that I needed to get to Rei. "If you stay here with Kenny he'll fill you in on the details, meanwhile Tala, Bryan and I…"

"I'm coming with you"

----------

Five minutes later everyone minus Kenny was sat in the Porsche, I was driving and going way beyond the speed limit. I didn't care, my heart was caught in my throat and it's pounding had become like the ticking of a clock and I felt as if I had swallowed a bomb that could go off at any given moment. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, pressing down on the accelerator and forcing the car to go even faster. I couldn't help but notice that no one had uttered one word throughout the entire car ride.

"When did you leave the house?" I finally broke the silence, I didn't want to know the answer but the longer she had been away the more chance there was of Rei being in serious danger. I shook my head and forced the thoughts away, I didn't want to think about that. I had to think positive, Rei would be ok, even if I had to give my life in order for that to happen.

"I…I…I can't remember" I could hear a low growl come from where Bryan was sat, and shot him a look that said 'calm down.' The thing was Bryan didn't have many people left in his life, there was Ian, Spencer, Tala and I of course but Rei had become a friend to Bryan. When someone got close to the falcon, he treated them like family, his own flesh and blood. He, much like I, would die to see them safe.

A lone tear slid out of my eye and trickled down my face to where it splashed on the leather gloves that I was wearing. I always wore gloves when I drove and I always wore gloves for blading, it was more out of habit than anything else. All other thoughts went out of the tinted windows when I pulled up on the street outside of Rei's house. My heart had started skipping beats, my chest had tightened and I could barely breathe. Everything hurt.

Rei's POV

"Come on Rei…why don't you believe me, it's true, you used to believe it." He grabbed hold of my hair and tugged sharply dragging me a few centimetres across the floor before dropping me onto the hard wooden surface with a loud thud. I yelped quietly, weakly as the blade of the knife pressed against my throat. "SAY IT!"

"NO!" I screamed, tears sliding down my face. My whole life was flashing before my eyes, didn't that mean that this was it? Was this how I would die? Would I be murdered at the hands of my supposed father? So many questions, so little time in which for them to be answered.

"SAY IT!"

"NO!" His hand forced the blade into my throat, not enough to kill me but more than enough to make me cry out in pain. He lifted the shimmering blade away and stared at it as the blood trailed along the metal object, snaking it's way over the cold surface to where it slid away and fell to the floor in droplets no bigger than that of the rain.

"I know for a fact that you believe it Rei. Just say it and I will leave you be" tears fell from my eyes to where they joined the blood droplets on the floor. My left hand was on my throat and my right raised above my head waiting for a slash or stab that would no doubt come. I closed my eyes and tried to escape, at that point, maybe I wanted to die. I wanted to be free…

/Rei/ I opened my eyes and let them bounce around the room, searching for the origin of the mysterious voice that was once so familiar but now distant, unknown as it flew through my head like a bird would fly through air. Hm, bird, Phoenix, Kai. Was that who this was? Had Kai come to save me, had he found a way to help me? /Rei/ the voice repeated. I glanced up at my stepfather as he twirled the knife in his hands, staring at the blood with sadistic amusement. It wasn't him calling my name and there was no one else in the room. My heart sank at that realisation, Kai wasn't here, and he hadn't come to save me.

/Who is it?/ I called out in my mind I felt like I was going mad. Hearing voices in my head, maybe my stepfather had finally broken me. Shattered whatever frail grip I had, had on sanity. Destroyed me, taken everything from me, he had taken me away from Kai, my one true love. Now he intended to take my life. The sooner the better.

/Don't think that Rei, I understand that things are bad at the moment but if you just surrender, if you give in to what he wants. What happens to Kai? He'll be left on his own, slowly being ripped apart from the inside. You think that you have nothing left to live for, live for him, for Tala, for Bryan, Dranzer and me./

/Drigger?/ I questioned the voice, no wonder it had sounded so familiar to me.

/Yeah, Rei. I'm your bitbeast, your sacred spirit. I'm supposed to protect you, keep you from harm but I have failed in that task. I have firm belief that Kai will succeed where I have failed, just give him time./ My eyes stung as the white tiger explained his beliefs that he had failed me. That wasn't true, Drigger had always been there for me. In my darkest hour he had stood by my side, proud and tall. And I had a firm belief that he always would.

"Snap out of it!" I cringed as the back of my fathers hand made contact with my face. I hit against the floor and flinched as a sharp unmistakable pain shot through my left side.

/I'm so sorry Rei/

"GET UP!"

/I was supposed to protect you, I failed you/

"GET UP!"

/No Drigger, I failed myself, I could have put a stop to all of this years ago. All I had to do was speak out. Tell my mom, but I was too afraid, I thought it would stop that somewhere deep down he really did love me, how foolish. He can't feel love/ I gripped my side and pushed myself up from the floor, my hands clenched into fists and I struck out, punching him square in the jaw.

He recoiled at the action, his eyes glittered with shock and confusion. I was hoping that that would have been enough to make him drop the knife but it hadn't. He'd managed to keep his grip on the deadly weapon and I suddenly realised how stupid I had been. I'd punched him, made him even angrier than he had been to begin with. Such a stupid mistake, one that might very well cost me my life.

"Huh, so you do have a spine, shame, I'll just have to rip it out" I backed away as his maniacal laugh started up again. He lifted the knife to his lips and ran his tongue across the blade.** (1).** I shuddered at what I saw, he was insane, how had my mom managed to love him? I couldn't believe that someone could be that great at acting. Force people to believe that they were loving and caring when all they were was a homicidal maniac who deserved nothing more than to be shot like a rabid dog.

"You sicken me" I told him as walked closer to me, he grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my head sharply so that he could stare into my eyes. I gagged when he licked the side of my face.

"Oh by the way, I lied when I said I didn't like you. Truth is Rei, I'm obsessed with you" I cringed and closed my eyes forcing the tears out and down my face. "Come on, what does Kai have that I don't?" I listed about a million things but one stuck out.

"A heart" **(2)** I whispered as he traced the knife across my bare chest, with one sharp almost unnoticeable move he had cut down my chest and a thin line of blood had collected around the wound. I smiled and licked my lips, I could remember how Kai's blood had tasted. Sweet, pure, like love would taste, if we could taste it that was. **(3)**

"I have a heart that's what the problem is, I love you too much to let you be with anyone other than me" I shook my head and refused to believe what he was saying, I wished that he would go back to hating me. To despising me with his entire being, anything but this supposed 'love.'

"That…That's why you took me away from Kai? Because you wanted me?"

"Exactly" he whispered and kissed my ear before bursting out into another fit of laughter. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, tried to force myself to believe that I wasn't really here that it was all some sort of horrible nightmare but I had tried that before. It hadn't worked.

"You're despicable" I pushed him away from me and walked to the other side of the room as far away from him as possible.

"Why thank you, such a compliment, Kitten" I hated the way he had said that, it sounded so forced like a desperate attempt to prove to me that he could be Kai. A desperate attempt to get me to feel something other than hatred and contempt for him. "Ah, it feel's good to get all these feelings out in the open, I tried to deny them for so long. That's why I beat you, truly sorry for that but I was trying to get myself to believe that I hated you."

I shuddered in fear as he sauntered across the room to where I was stood, I backed up as far as I could. Found myself pressed up against the cupboard, that wasn't helpful.

"Now say it Rei, be a good boy and tell me how worthless you are" he grabbed hold of my face and tilted it back so that he could stare into my eyes. I tried to break away from his grip but all he did was tighten it, he smiled wickedly and pushed into me forcing his lips onto mine. I kept my mouth closed as tightly as I could, did the same with my eyes, tried to block everything out. Thinking that if I couldn't see it, it didn't exist, it wasn't happening.

I yelped when his hand made contact with my face for the second time that day. I hit the floor, hard, didn't dare get back up just wept into the floor. This was all so horrible some sort of nightmare but worst, cause this was actually happening.

"Hm, I like it when you're helpless" I ignored the haunting voice and continued to weep into the floor. Maybe now that he loved me, no matter how wrong that was, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill me. "You're going to be such a beautiful corpse, I may actually cry real tears" apparently love meant nothing to him. He was still willing to kill me. Willing to take my life, with nothing more than a slip of the knife.

I couldn't help but wonder how he would do it, would he stab me with as much force as he could muster. Gently slit my throat, what he considered to be a pleasant way to die. Dying was never pleasant. Or would he make it as slow and painful as possible, tears slid down my face again but I held the sobs back with everything I had. I cried for Kai and Kai alone, he was my partner my love the other half of my soul, he was everything and always would be. I would never be forced to leave him, even if I was killed. Not even death is strong enough to separate us.

**Yeah to all the Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, don't think of Steve as Yami Bakura, they are completely different I just thought that considering how insane Steve was. Doing that kinda fit in. Uh sorry. **

**Yes, I am a romantic, my boyfriend hates me for it but I think deep down he likes being all romantic just as much as I do. So I made this chappie of the fic a little romantic too. (Yes, I'm a very sad girl.)**

**I'm very sadistic, me love blood… yeah, blood and gore interests me. People even nickname me bloody girl but I made them stop calling me that when I noticed that it was just as much an insult as a funny nickname. **

Kai: NIKKI! What was that?

Nikki: I'm sorry, I know this chappie was crappy and **seriously **weird, I just decided to go in this direction

Bryan: Why?

Nikki: Um, I'm not sure I just decided to go with it,

Tala: Why?

Nikki: it was late and this is where my mind was taking me, my mind is a very strange place indeed

Rei: You're evil

Nikki: oh why thank you,

Kai: IT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!

Nikki: I'm sorry, maybe if you stop yelling I can fix it!

Kai: I'M NOT YELLING!

Nikki: Yes you are!

Bryan: guys, fighting isn't gonna solve anything

Nikki: ok well, please don't flame me, everything will be as it should be soon, just wait a while, there are only two more chapters and then it's over which really upsets me cause I've had so much fun with writing this fic. (Breaks down)

Tala: There, There

Bryan: parting is such sweet sorrow,

Kai: only two more chapters only two more chapters…

Rei: Kai, be nice!

Nikki: well, I guess you all deserve a plushie set, one mo (searches through cupboard). Ah, I really like this one and I think it fits in with what's happening in the fic so, if you review I will gladly send you the KaixRei TalaxBryan dressed as little chibi lawyers plushie sets.

Kai: Ok, that makes up for what you did in this chapter

Rei: yeah they're gorgeous

Bryan: I want one

Tala: So do I

Nikki: One for Bryan, one for Tala, one for Kai, one for Rei. And of course one for me, the rest of them are all looking for a nice home, if you think you can offer a home to one of these fab plushie sets then click on the little purple button at the bottom of this page and tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Tala: they really are cute, huggles Bryan plushie

Bryan: ah, he's paying more attention to that plushie than me. Wait that's not cute, it's annoying, uh…what I meant to say was REVIEW!

Kai: Yeah, and be nice or Kami-sama knows what she'll have that madman do to my wonderfully beautiful koi

Rei: You're so sweet Kai, please review, it really makes Nikki's day which if a weekday seriously sucks


	19. Hollow Hope

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you of makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

Nikki: Ok, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa Boris Balcov was the evil guy in the first series with the purple hair. He worked with Voltaire Hiwatari and controlled the abbey, hence Balcov abbey, and the demolition boys. Wow 440 reviews thanks guys I love you all. Plushies for everyone. DAMN IT! Toonami started G rev again, I get the first part, Kami-sama knows I've seen it enough times. (Weeps) I wanna see how Tala ends up in a coma

Tala: I WHAT?!

Bryan: Who's responsible?!

Nikki: I don't know, I haven't seen it yet you baka's

Kai: takes one to know one,

Nikki: oh, don't you talk to me Mr I'll-go-back-and-work-with-Boris

All: WHAT?!

Nikki: I know it's a shocking series that I wish to see all the way through (glares at Toonami, and cartoon network executives)

Rei: why does Kai go and work with Boris?

Nikki: what part of 'I DON'T KNOW!' Are you having trouble with?

Rei: sheesh, calm down

Nikki: sorry Rei, I don't mean to snap but it's bloody annoying, all I know is that Kai goes back to work with Boris, Tala ends up in a coma or something, there's this new guy named Brooklyn who really hurts Kai and that's it.

Kai: Am I ok?

Tala: screw you, what about me?

Nikki: don't ask me, ask the reviewers and maybe they'll be kind enough to explain it for us.

Kai: (cutest look ever) please

Tala: (ditto) pretty please

Bryan and Rei: My poor koi

Nikki: crap they're depressed, DISCLAIMER!

Kurama: (dragging Hiei in from the set of Yu Yu Hakusho) hey Nikki, it's been a while

Nikki: too long my old friend

Hiei: NOOOOO! Kurama, you know how much I detest all human kind

Kurama: then what's your problem, Nikki's not human,

Nikki: I'm an overly obsessive Yaoi fangirl, there are so many that we are now considered a completely different race.

Kurama: yeah, they live in space with the Yaoi fanboys

Hiei: makes sense

Kai: not really

Nikki: Well now that that's sorted, will you two lovebirds do my disclaimer?

Kurama: sure anything for my friend, Nikki does not own beyblade nor does she receive any money from the writing of this fanfic, it's just for fun…

Hiei: however, Steve, Rini, Norman and Kyan are the soul property of Kurama's dear friend so steal them and I will kill you

Nikki: that's…beautiful…(weeps) Thank you Kurama (hugs Kurama)

Kurama: It was nothing (hugs back)

Nikki: and thank you Hiei

Hiei: Hn

Kai: Hey! That's my thing!

Rei's POV

I leant back against the bed, over half of my scars had now been reopened and were drawing blood. My arms stung from where I had been using them to defend myself and my head was pounding with unanswered questions and confusing riddles that refused to stop. My father was crouched infront of me, the knife rocking back and forth in his hands, he had done that so many times but I couldn't figure out why. Was it nerves? He didn't appear to be nervous.

"Kai…" I whispered hoarsely, my voice was tired and sore from all the shouting that I had done. It didn't help that the word had come out on a sob either, I brushed the tears away with the back of my hand and stared up at my father. He growled when he caught the word and slashed the side of my face with the knife.

"Hm, if Kai really did 'love' you, don't you think he would have come for you by now, he's probably relieved to be rid of you. He doesn't want you Rei, never did, just used you for a casual fuck, nothing more"

"You're lying"

"Am I?" I nodded. He **was** lying, Kai loved me. I gently placed my trembling hand against the scar at the base of my neck. I broke down again, my hair falling infront of my eyes and blocking my father out of my vision. It seemed like so long ago that I had been wrapped in Kai's arms as we slept in his bed. Together, I thought that it would be that way forever. Where are you Kai?

"Kai…please…" I pulled my legs to my chest and burying my head into my knees. I needed him here, I needed to be with him. Needed for him to wrap his arms around me in one of those overly protective hugs that I loved so much. "Help me…"

"Rei, Rei, Rei" he muttered and ran his hand along my arm sweeping away all of the blood as he did so. "When will you learn? The more you mention Kai the more I'm forced to hurt you. The less you mention Kai the quicker and less painful your death will be."

"I don't wanna die" I wept, just the thought of never seeing Kai again made me feel physically ill. My hand twitched nervously, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to stop shaking. I used to think that death was something I would never fear, rather welcome with open arms but now that I had Kai. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay with him until the end of time, lye in his arms for hours on end. "But I'm not going to forget Kai, no matter what you do to me, kill me if you wish but I will die with the knowledge that I love Kai more than anything else on this planet."

"That's all well and good, but you don't know how Kai really feels about you, think about it. If I fooled your mom into thinking that I was a decent guy, Kai could have fooled you into believing that he loved you." I wanted to prove him wrong but he was right, no one could ever know what somebody else truly felt, what they were truly like. We're strangers to each other. Never knowing the truth until we die.

"Poor Rei. Have we finally realised that you mean nothing to the one you love so dearly?" He ran his hand through my hair and I squirmed away from his touch.

"I still love him" he growled and lifted the knife cutting my arm for the millionth time, I grabbed hold of the wound and pulled my arm to my chest. Protecting it from anymore damage. "Tala…Bryan…please…help me" my head hurt more than anything else, I couldn't tell black from white. I didn't know who to turn to. All I knew was that I was alive.

"No one's coming Rei, besides by the time they got here, it would be too late. Much too late"

"What about mom?" I asked, there had to be someone. Someone that would save me.

"Oh, she's too busy at Kai's to think about you, I have you all to myself"

"Why…why couldn't you have left me alone? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"It's love Rei, the real stuff, it makes people do crazy things" he ran the knife along my side and pushed down sending the blade through my flesh and into my body. I could feel the cold metal and tried to scream out as he withdrew the dagger but all that escaped was a horse whisper.

Kai's POV

I jumped out of the car and started towards the house. All I could think about was Rei, was he ok? Was he hurt? If so how badly? Would he be ok? Could I have stopped all of this? Was it all my fault? I felt like breaking down, I needed to cry but I couldn't, I couldn't stop running, couldn't stop to think or plan what I was going to do.

"Kai!" I slowed down but refused to stop completely, Bryan ran up behind me and grabbed hold of my shoulders stopping me in my tracks. I spun round to face him tears stinging my eyes and sharp needle like pricks hitting my heart every few seconds. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" a few tears fell from my eyes and landed on the arm of Bryan's jacket, "Is this what it was like for you…in the abbey? Was this what you went through every day? The pain, the confusion?" A small nod symbolised yes and I collapsed in his arms. "How did you do it? I can't even get through three minutes"

"You don't…" I glanced up at Tala when his voice broke the silence. He had his hand on my shoulder and a wall of tears had built up around his eyes "you suffer." I stared at them for a while before nodding and pulling away from the gestures of comfort and security. "He'll be ok" Tala reassured me, I didn't know who he was trying to convince. Himself or me. We both knew it wasn't working but the hollow hope was all we had.

"Rei's safety comes first" I told them and they nodded in agreement, I glanced over at Rei's mom as she watched the conversation with a look of shock and horror. "You stay here, we were trained for this" it was true, we were trained to be strong and ruthless. Taught to be emotionless and brutal. I just hoped we remembered how.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

"Yes, it is…" I stared at Bryan in shock. I mean it was true but to actually tell her that was kinda harsh. "You should have listened to us earlier then this whole thing could have been avoided but your husband had you wrapped around his little finger. You should have brought Rei with you to the house today, but it's a little late for should have's now"

"Lets go" Tala said as he took off in the direction of the house. Bryan and I followed, this was it. I just hoped we were ready for whatever was waiting for us.

---------

I rattled the door handle but the door refused to open. I growled and clenched my fists, I should have guessed that he would lock the doors. He was crazy but he wasn't stupid.

"You'll need the keys" Rini pushed past me and slid the key into the lock, I noticed that he hand was trembling as she turned the golden object. Maybe she didn't want to see that her husband had done such horrible things to their son, maybe she wanted to live in denial. Hell for all I knew she had figured all of this out years ago but had refused to believe it.

"Thank you" I made sure it was as deadpanned as possible, she nodded and backed away letting the three of us into the house. I glanced around the bottom level of the house, beer cans and wine bottles were scattered everywhere but there was no sign of Rei or his father anywhere. "Crap!"

"What?" Tala and Bryan chorused as they followed me through the house.

"Look at this place, it looks like a pub. He's been drinking"

"Does that mean…?" Tala asked in a whispered voice

"Yeah" I answered choking on my tears and fears that wouldn't stop attacking me and telling me that things weren't going to be ok.

I heard the faintest noise from upstairs and got a flash of Rei's bedroom, of course. Why hadn't I thought of that to begin with? I scolded myself as I pushed past Bryan and Tala and ran up the stairs. Long black trenchcoat billowing as I ran the twenty odd steps to Rei's room. I threw the door open and gasped…

Bryan's POV **(1)**

I grabbed Tala's hand and followed Kai up the stairs, my heart was pounding and I felt as if everyone could hear it. I was worried about Rei but Kai as well, I had never seen him so upset. Never wanted to see him this upset again, Tala's sobs had subsided and he was running closely at my side squeezing my hand as tightly as he could for support. I squeezed back.

When we reached the landing the door to Rei's room was shut and we shared the same look of confusion and panic. There was no doubt about it that Kai had gone into this room, I had seen his trenchcoat from the bottom of the stairs. **(2)**

"What's going on?" Rini asked as she joined us on the landing, I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I wrapped my hand around the golden handle and turned it gently. My heart was skipping beats and there was no rhythm to it whatsoever, I pushed myself up against the door when I noticed that it was stuck and used my shoulder to push the entrance open.

I stumbled into the room and clenched my hands into fists, Steve was stood over Kai who was slumped over Rei in a protective gesture. Rei had his arms wrapped around Kai and was sobbing into his shoulder. I wasn't sure what was going on but when I caught sight of the knife in Steve's hand it didn't matter. I charged forwards, knocking Steve into the wall. He groaned in pain and I caught sight of the knife as he tightened his grip on the deadly weapon. I dodged as he lashed out, and swung forward hitting him in the stomach.

Before he even had a chance to react to the pain I slammed the arm that held the knife into the wall and pushed against it with as much force as I had. There was a loud crunch and a howl of pain as the bastards' wrist broke underneath my hold. His hand relinquished the grip on the blood-drenched object as the bones in his wrist shattered. I smiled and kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, on the way down receiving a sharp uppercut to the jaw. **(3)**

"Bry…" Tala's voice quivered as he spoke my name. I grabbed hold of Steve's neck and slammed his head against the floor.

"Hm, I'm gonna make what you did to Rei seem like a blissful dream" I growled and hit him again, on the tip of the nose. Blood began to coat his face and I smiled at my handiwork.

"See Rini, I told you they weren't worth it!" He muttered and laughed, I couldn't believe how stupid he was. I was right there punching him, his wife knew why and yet he was still living the lie. I crunched another shot to the bastards' stomach and giggled as he groaned in pain. Before slamming my fist into his temple.

"Bryan…" Tala spoke up again, voice still quivering and becoming more distant by the second. **(4)**

"If you'll excuse me, my koi wishes to speak with me" I whispered into his ear and chuckled. I didn't understand why Kai hadn't joined me by now, he wanted this chance to beat Steve senseless as much as I did so why wasn't he by my side. "No" I whispered, Steve burst out laughing and glanced at the knife.

"Like butter" he mumbled innocently, like a child who was playing some sort of cruel and demented game.

"GO TO HELL!" I growled and punched him as hard as I could, another crunch reverberated through the room and he screamed in agony before passing out on the floor. I wanted to stand there and beat him for a while longer but something was seriously wrong with one of my friends and I had to know what. I turned and shuddered at what I saw.

Tala was sat on the floor next to Kai and Rei, blood coated his clothes and hands as he sat there. Motionless as if frozen in time, I took a few steps forward to where the three of them were and fell to my knees. Tears trickled down Tala's face and he brushed them away with his hand spreading dark crimson blood across his pale face.

"There's so much blood, I…I…I can't tell who it belongs to" he explained but didn't look at me, his eyes never moved from the phoenix and the Neko-jin. I shuddered in fear and slid closer to where Kai and Rei were. I lifted my hand and placed it on Kai's back. Tears forced there way out of my eyes as I lifted my hand from his back, finally seeing the deep stab wound from where he had thrown himself infront of Rei.

'Rei's safety comes first' 

Kai's voice echoed through my head. I never would have thought that, that meant that he…

"What's going on? Are they ok?" Rini asked as she stepped forward from where she had been stood in the doorway. I gently took hold of Kai, placing him on the bloodied floor. Rei's arms never left the phoenix as he wept over the fallen angel. Tala choked with sobs as he ran his hand over Kai's face. Never had the phoenix looked so pale, slate hair was dyed a red colour as it splayed out over the scarlet floor, his crimson eyes were closed and his clothes soaked with blood. Whether it was his blood or Rei's blood I didn't know, it was possible that it was a mixture of both. I took a deep breath and slid closer to him, I lifted his arm from the floor and gently placed my fingers on his wrist.

"Bry?" Tala asked, tears slid from my eyes and trailed down my face to where they splashed on the leather coat that Kai was wearing.

"He hasn't got a pulse" I explained choking on the words as they came out, Rei stared at me, his eyes wide with shock and horror. His hands clasped one of Kai's and he brought it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss.

"No…Bryan…We can't loose him" Tala told me, I nodded but didn't say anything, I couldn't. Rei grabbed hold of one of my hands and squeezed it tightly. I stared up into his eyes, noting that his other hand was still holding onto Kai's, unwilling to let go of the slate haired Russian that meant so much to him.

"Please…help him" Rei whispered, I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair, I didn't know what they wanted me to do, I wasn't a miracle worker.

"Call an ambulance" I whispered to anyone and positioned myself at Kai's side. I Stared down at my friend whom had become like a brother to me and gently tilted his head back. I parted his lips and took a deep breath, I stayed there for a while. Frozen at his side my heart pumping my head throbbing. I had kissed Kai before, Tala had kissed Kai before. We all experimented with each other but this was different. There was a thin line between the kiss of life and the kiss of death. **(5)**

That was why I hadn't asked Tala or Rei to do this, I didn't want them to feel the burden if…if…the unthinkable should happen. I leant forward placing my lips over his, a hollow gesture that would have meant nothing if he would have been…alive. I shuddered at the thought of Kai being dead but…he was, there was no pulse he wasn't breathing and now it had all come down to me to bring him back. How am I supposed to bare that kind of responsibility? I let the breath of air that I had collected transfer to Kai and saw his chest rise as his lungs filled with oxygen. **(6)**

"Crap" I muttered when I saw that my attempt to get him breathing hadn't worked.

"What now?" Rei asked timidly, afraid that he may have lost his one true love. My eyes lifted from Kai to Tala and our eyes locked. Neither of us could bear to loose the other and we could only imagine the pain and turmoil that Rei was going through. How he was surviving and staying sane I didn't know but it must have taken amazing courage for him to have stayed strong and not given up, as many others would have.

"We keep trying" I explained and started working on the compressions.

"The ambulance are on there way…is he gonna be ok?"

"How the fuck are we supposed to know?" Tala shot bitterly

"I…I…I'm sorry, I know how hard this must be for all of you…Rei…are you ok?"

"What do you think? I've been thorough an awful lot in the course of my life but nothing has caused me more pain than this" pain dripped from Rei's words and he had trouble getting them all out without bursting into tears. I admired him for his strength, I would have to tell him that later. When Kai woke up…he would wake up.

"Uh…Bryan…what about you?" I moved back to compressions and turned to stare at her. Was that some kind of joke? Did she find this situation amusing?

"I'm attempting to revive my friend by breathing for him and kick starting his heart, he's lost a lot of blood. How much I don't know, I'm trying to, yet again, face the harsh realities of life that Kai may very well leave us…" at that Rei broke down, for the first time he began to weep for his phoenix. I expected nothing less. Tala took the smaller boy in his arms and let a few of his own crystallised tears fall onto the dark raven locks before shooting me a loving look that said 'carry-on.' I nodded I guess I never intended to stop, I had to get this out before it destroyed me.

I stopped the compressions and moved my lips back to Kai's, his lungs inflated again but he refused to breathe for himself. I smiled, that was just like Kai, stubborn. I quickly and with expert flare moved back to the compressions. There was a small cough from Rini and I understood that she was trying to get me to finish what I had been saying.

"Hn, I think the real question is, how do you feel? Your husbands lying over there, battered and bruised possibly with a concussion and even though I'm sat here struggling to keep my friend alive I can't help but notice that you haven't gone over to help him. Yet you haven't tried to assist me or comfort my friends, sure you've called an ambulance but I had to explain to you that one was needed and save for that you've stood there pretending to care"

"…I do care…"

"Do you realise that this is all your fault, if you would have just listened to us in the first place none of this would have happened. Rei would have been safe and Kai wouldn't have had to run over here and sacrifice himself to keep the most important thing in his life alive." Her eyes drifted to the floor at what had been said and I could tell that she knew I was right.

"I'm so sorry, it **is** all my fault…I knew…he told me…but I thought…he was drunk"

"What are you talking about?!" Rei asked as his eyes lifted and rested on his mothers trembling figure. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as her eyes locked with those of her sons.

"He told me that he'd killed people, I refused to believe him. All that has happened is my fault" **(7)**

"You stupid bitch" were the only words to escape Rei's lips as he leant over his phoenix and lightly kissed his lips before running his hand over Kai's unnaturally pale face. I glared at Rini and shook my head in disgust. How many other people had died because she had refused to believe the truth? "Please Kai, wake up…you can't leave me…I need you…what will I do without you?" Rei whispered to the angel, he ran his hand through his hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before looking up at me. Begging for me to do everything in my power to bring him back.

I went to deliver mouth to mouth again but stopped a mere millimetre away from Kai's lips and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear me.

"Come back to him Kai, what was the point in saving him if you're going to give up and leave him to suffer?" Then without uttering another word I moved to his lips forcing another bout of oxygen into his lungs. I knew that if I stopped it was likely that he would suffer from brain damage or something so I didn't stop. I wondered what was taking the paramedics so long, every moment that passed felt like an eternity.

Rei kept pleading for Kai to come back to him and Tala kept telling him to hold on. I just continued with CPR, my head forever throbbing with the fact that there was little difference between the kiss of live and the kiss of death, who knew what I was delivering. I after all wasn't the most loving or kind of people, would that reflect on the outcome of life or death?

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"Well it did" Tala gently stroked Rei's back, comforting the younger as he wept into his shoulder. I think everything was finally catching up with the tiger. The reality was dawning on him and it was all becoming too much.

"Paramedics, what's happening?!" Teams of paramedics rushed up the stairs, each carrying their own box of first aid supplies. "Jesus, ok out of the way kid, we've got it from here" I backed away from the still body, tears still slipping down my face. Tala threw himself against me and I held him tightly against my chest, comforting him as well as I could. **(8)**

Rei had latched onto Kai's hand and was holding it next to his lips as he slowly rocked back as forth, no doubt to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Paramedics were busy scuttling around, two were working on Kai while one was checking on Steve. The other was frantically trying to clean and dress Rei's wounds. Everything appeared to be moving too fast as the paramedics worked with expert speed to try and get Kai's heart beating again. Then again maybe I was moving too slow as I held the wolf in my arms. Afraid to let him get too far away from me as if in the belief that he might get hurt in the same way.

"Are you two ok?" A young blond male asked, I recognised him as the paramedic whom had been checking on Steve. "Well…physically" I nodded and ran my hand through Tala's hair. Rei whimpered quietly as the portable difribulator (?) was brought out. I reached out for his hand and brought him closer to me, he broke down into silent sobs and I felt like I was holding two small children in my arms. Trying to comfort them but failing miserably.

"3…2…1…CLEAR!" I snapped my head away and choose to stare out of the window as sparkling tears slipped down onto Tala's head. This was all too much for me, no matter how fast the paramedics were working everything still seemed to be so slow.

"Nothing"

"Try again!" Rei growled and broke down again, I rubbed his back and ran my other hand through Tala's hair, Why was I always forced to be the strong one? At the moment I couldn't take the pressure, the thought that everything was resting on my shoulders. It was all becoming too much for all of us. We needed Kai.

"3…2…1…CLEAR!"

-To be continued-

**Bryan had such a long POV because I didn't really want to make Rei be the one that had to do everything. If this situation ever happened I think he would have been too distraught to try and do anything so I decided to take it from Bryan's POV and have Bryan do everything because I figured that Bryan is kinda like a second in command and Kai is like the captain. **

**Yeah, the trenchcoat that Kai wears, for all those Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, is the same trenchcoat that Yami Bakura wears in the new series. You know the long black one. It's very sexy. **

**Because of the way the plot was going, Kai was unable to get his revenge. I know it's a bummer but Kai did save Rei and so I figured that Bryan would just have to do it. **

**Tala was very much a stand back character in this chapter, I decided that much like with Rei he would be too distraught to do anything. This meant that Bryan would have had to take control of the situation no matter how sad he was because he knew that it was what Kai would want him to do. **

**Yeah, Kai Tala and Bryan 'experimenting' with each other is something that is very common and I suppose cliché but I just decided to throw it in. The pairings for this fic remain unchanged. They stay as they stand. **

**My CPR knowledge is very limited, I did take a course in first aid but I failed miserably. I remember the woman telling me that she hoped no one ever collapsed in my presence cause they would die for sure. Tight, ne? **

**This would have been a slip up made when he was drunk. The truth had come out but she just brushed it off as drunken stupidity. **

**I've never had an encounter with paramedics so the way they rush in is just a shot in the dark. **

Nikki: eep, I'm evil! I'm soo sorry, maybe I should just point out that I like happy endings.

Bryan: OMFG what the hell are you doing?

Nikki: Oh…I don't know

Tala: what?…you…WHAT?!

Rei: you are pure evil

Rini: I'm soo very thick

Steve: Mwahahaha my fans adore me

Nikki: (wacks Steve over head with Millennium rod) thank you Malik

Malik: I don't know what he means by his fans adore him, A he had no fans and B everyone wants him dead

Nikki: oh speaking of death, please don't kill me (cute puppy dog eyes) I won't be able to fix it if **I'm** dead

Tala: (through clenched teeth) give the nice people a plushie set

Nikki: I have one all ready, this time I'm giving away the KaixRei TalaxBryan street racer plushie set, lots of tight fitting leather clothes and wicked cool cars.

All: Give us one.

Rei: it's the least you can do after that (points at chapter)

Nikki: here you go, the rest are for whatever reviewers I have left. Please review, I'm sorry but **I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS!** Just keep that in mind (smiles and winks)

Bryan: And you wonder why you're so predictable

Nikki: Shut up baka… please review. (Gets down on knees and begs)


	20. I like happy ending

Beyblade- Fallen

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning: Yaoi fluff if that sort of stuff upsets you or makes you sick leave now cause once your in you can't turn back

Summary: Rei is being abused by his father, rather than confiding in his friends and asking them for help, he hides it from the ones closet to him but there is one person that he cannot fool. But what will this person do to help his friend when Rei refuses to accept his help. ReixKai, what can I say I'm obsessed

Nikki: and here it is, the final chapter…

Bryan: It's actually pretty weird that this is it…

Tala: Maybe Nikki'll do a sequel…

Rei: or write another fic…

Nikki: I have some ideas for a couple more fics so you guys haven't seen the last of me

Hiei: Oh great (sarcastic)

Kaiba: Yeah we can't wait to be forced to do your stupid disclaimers again (sarcastic)

Nikki: I'm glad you're ok with me coming back

Kaiba and Hiei: WE WERE BEING SARCASTIC!!!!

Nikki: eep (hides behind Bryan)

Bryan: guys, leave her alone…go pick on Mariah, Hillary and Anzu instead

Kaiba and Hiei: OK!

Nikki: Ahh! Some stupid little fucker spammed my inbox, this is one of those things that my mom warned me about. I signed up for a newsletter from this shady Yu-Gi-Oh site. The last thing I expected was for the bastard to spam my inbox…so basically I can't send out my Xmas E-mails (weeps) I'm gonna have to call all my long distance friends which means that I'll run up a huge phone bill. Which means that my mom will get mad cause she's all ready paying a ton to get the computer fixed (thus why I'm a little glad that this is the last chappie cause I can only update at school.) which means that I'm not going to get any of my Xmas presents thus making this the worst Xmas ever. (Growls angrily)

Bryan: What she's trying to say is don't expect to hear from her until after Christmas when her comp will be up and working

Nikki: God I hate that kid, Malik can I borrow the millennium rod?

Malik: Only if I can help with whatever you're going to do

Nikki: Sure (runs off) Someone do the disclaimer for the final chappie (weeps)

Malik: Come on…you can take your anger out on that bratty little fucker who ruined your precious computer

Nikki: (suddenly serious) HE WILL PAY! MWAHAHAHA!…

Malik: that's what I like to hear, uh Nikki doesn't own beyblade or any of the people that have done her disclaimer or any of… Well she doesn't own anything save for the plot Rini, Steve, Norman, Kyan and there's one other OC that's introduced in this chappie to cheer Rei up…oops, said to much (giggles nervously) See ya

Bryan: well I think we all get that both Malik and Nikki are unstable, but anyway here's the last chapter of Fallen… I like happy endings…

Rei's POV

I stared up at the sky and the dark grey clouds that covered the normally blue atmosphere. It felt good to see that not everything was happy. Relishing the supposedly 'fair' life that I detest. Or did. The air seemed to move around me and surround me in a small see through cocoon that anyone could break without even having to try. Yet no one bothered. Instead left me to my thoughts, something that I didn't want.

A lone tear escaped my left eye and I felt more stinging the back of my shimmering orbs. I was finally allowing myself one of those moments where all I do is cry. Cry over everything that had happened to me, everything that I had been through. I leant against the sturdy tree, feeling my knees weaken as the memories attacked my brain.

A small gust of freezing December air hit into me and paved the way for the downpour of rain. None of the people stood infront of me seemed to mind as the rain soaked their clothes. I lightly stroked the handle of the umbrella with my thumb and tried to fight against the horrific memories that were forever imprinted in my mind. Another tear slid down my face and I choked on the loud sob.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself away from the tree, telling myself that I had to be strong. I shivered but not due to the cold, the raw pain was too much for me to handle. A small child bumped into me as she ran away from her brother who was chasing after her wearing a hockey mask. I doubted that either of them knew what was going on or they wouldn't have been acting like this. I guessed that they were about three or four.

"Sorry sir" the little girl whispered as she brushed a soaking strand of navy blue hair out of her sparkling sapphire eyes. She bowed slightly and lifted the edges of her knee length black dress in a small apologetic curtsy.

"Yeah, we were just playing. Mommy got mad at us for playing over by them so we decided to come over here. Uh…we didn't see you, sorry" the little boy removed the mask and I caught sight of shimmering crimson eyes. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two and I couldn't breath. "Are you ok Mr?" The young boy asked, I nodded and managed a weak smile, not wanting to scare either of them.

"I don't get it, everyone's so sad" the girl whom was obviously the younger of the two said as she took her brothers hand and walked back over to the group of people. I fell back against the tree and closed my eyes. Forcing the rest of the tears out and down my face.

"Sometimes people get sad Anna"

"Did we upset that man?"

"No…I don't think so…that was something else" I stared at the boy as he walked away. So young yet he seemed to know so much all ready.

"Something else" I repeated quietly to myself and let the umbrella drop to the floor, the rain soaked me in no more than a few seconds but I didn't care. I took another deep breath and stared over at the reverend, he muttered a few last words and closed the small black book before tilting his head and closing his eyes in a silent prayer.

"Our father who art in heaven…" The prayer began, people mimicked the actions of the reverend and tilting their heads as they recited the solemn words.

"Amen" the group chorused as one. I noticed the small girl tugging on her mothers' skirt. Begging the answer to her question of what amen meant and was it a type of food or a new Barbie accessory. Her mother placed a pale finger to her lips in an action that meant be quite.

There was a loud clanking noise as the mahogany wood coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. My eyes studied the box as it disappeared into the shallow grave that had been dug earlier. I had been there then, I'd been there for about five hours just stood by this tree. I had seen people arrive and I would see people leave, I wondered when I would take my leave from the deadly quiet confines of the cemetery. It was all so beautiful here, so peaceful, a final resting place where no one should ever have to worry because for the people that were left here worrying was not required.

The dead need not worry, I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes. Everyone fears death because they are unsure of what waits for them on the other side. If any thing, there are so many religions out there that it is impossible to know which is the right one to follow and if you don't follow the right religion then what then? You spend eternity in hell? Is that how it works? You spend your entire life believing something without question only to find out in the end that you were wrong and have to pay for that mistake.

How was that fair? And if there is a God and he is all-powerful and all forgiving and all good. Did it really matter what religion you worshipped? Wouldn't God forgive you for your mistake? Or was it true that you have to learn from your mistakes? How do you learn when your stuck in hell for the rest of time? Then again I believed that it was not the dead that suffered, their suffering was over. However for the people they had left behind it had only just begun. The dull aching throb in your heart day in day out knowing that something is missing from your soul and will never, can never be put back slowly but surely tears you apart.

A few more words were said as the coffin was lowered and by the time the gravediggers had come to refill the mound only a few people remained. I was one of those few people though I chose to stay next to the tree. Seeking what little shelter the branches could offer as the weather conditions began to worsen.

"Rei? What are you doing? You're soaked, come back or you'll get a cold" a gloved hand was gently placed on my shoulder and I lightly traced the leather with my ice-cold fingers. Tears began to fall from my eyes once again, each carrying a small piece of pain with them as they left my aching body. I sighed, I couldn't cry enough tears to take away my pain. Never would be able to. "Rei?"

I turned and threw myself into the strong arms of the other man, he gave a small sigh and placed his hands on the back of my head. Stroking through my hair as he tried to comfort me.

"You're frozen" he whispered as his lips brushed against my own, he shrugged off his long black leather coat and placed it over my shoulders before tightening the grip around my waist. I fell into his chest, breaking down for the thousandth time. I wept into the crimson shirt as the rain blew against me, each little droplet felt like a bullet as it hit into my body and sent shivers through me. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly as he gently lifted my face so that I could stare up into his eyes.

"Remembering" I whispered and lightly traced his soft creamy cheek. He smiled weakly before shooting me a concerned look.

"About what? What made my kitten so upset?" He whispered so quietly that it seemed as if he were mouthing the words rather than speaking them. A lone tear trickled down my face as I remembered what I wanted to forget. I moaned silently when he placed his lips over the clear droplet and gently kissed it away.

"About how close everything came…" I stopped and held back sobs as I stared into his beautiful crimson eyes that were now glistening with unshed tears. "I almost lost you…Kai" I couldn't hold down my tears any longer, just the thought that Kai had almost left me, that he had almost died upset me more than anything else ever could.

"But you didn't, I'm still here and I promise that I won't ever leave you. I love you far too much to see you suffer. You're everything to me" he whispered and lightly kissed my ear. I moaned and threw my head back in pleasure. He laughed into my skin and trailed a line of kisses along my jaw. I ran my hands through his hair as he sucked on the side of my neck. Teasing the tanned skin.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I whispered and brought his lips up to where they met with mine. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue prod at my lips. I cupped his face and opened my mouth, his tongue slid into my mouth and gently brushed against my own tongue. I moaned and heard him giggle as he intensified the kiss. I broke away and stared at him as the rain washed the blue triangles away from his perfect face.

We stayed like that for a long time, just stood in the middle of the cemetery as the rain poured from the heavens and soaked the earth. Being so close to him made me feel so much better. Sometimes late at night I would just sit up and stare at him as he slept. As if to make sure that he was actually there.

"Come on, let's go home. I have a present for you" he told me and offered me his gloved hand. I smiled and placed my frozen limb in his. His thumb ran over my fingers as he tried to warm them up.

"What kind of present?" I asked as he led me over to where the car had been parked. "And how did you know I was here?"

"I don't know, I just came here and there you were. One thing you have to know Rei is that I will always find you. No matter what I will always come back to you"

"Damn straight" I joked and smiled when he pulled me into yet another tight hug. It had been four weeks since the incident with my father. I had been through hell in that time. Kai had lost so much blood that he had fallen into a coma. None of us not even the doctors knew if or when he would wake up. I had never even attempted to leave his side. Tala and Bryan had come everyday to see how he was doing but when they left at night it was only Kai and I. Most of that time I had just sat holding his hand and telling him how much he meant to me. Every now and then I would go and get something to eat or drink but I hated to be away from him for too long.

In the last couple of weeks my mom had started to visit. She couldn't come for the first few weeks because she was in court. Yeah, my father had been sent to a high security prison in Russia for abuse and attempted murder. He had been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of bail. In my opinion it wasn't enough but it would have to do.

"What?" Kai asked when he noticed that I had been staring at him for about five minutes.

"Hm, I just wanna stare at you" I laughed and lightly kissed his lips, he went to kiss back but I moved away. I stopped laughing and stared up at the sky, letting the heavy raindrops hit into my face. I always acted like such a kid when I was around Kai and I believed that was the way it would always be. He just made me so happy.

"Come on Rei" Kai whispered as he grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. We walked to the car in silence, hand in hand. It was nice just to be with him. He opened the car door and motioned for me to get in. I smiled and slid into the back seat, never once letting go of his hand.

"Master Kon, its been a while" Norman said as he lifted his hat and tilted his head in a traditional greeting. I smiled and tilted my head in the same fashion before looking up at the old man who was now placing the hat back onto his head.

"Yes, it has" I agreed and smiled as he turned back to the steering wheel. There was a small groan from Kai as he slid into the seat next to me and closed the door to the black Mercedes. I slid closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, my heart was pounding loudly in my chest when I saw the look of pain spread across his beautiful features. "Kai?" I barely whispered as I stared at him, he smiled and began to laugh at my expense. I just continued to worry.

"Calm down Rei, I was stabbed of course I'm going to feel some pain. I'm just a little sore that's all" I raised an eyebrow and stroked the side of his face lovingly. He leant into me and captured my lips with his. I smiled inwardly and placed one hand on the back of his head pushing him into me and deepening the kiss. My tongue gently licked his closed lips. Begging for them to part. He laughed quietly simultaneously opening his mouth. He forced me onto my back and let his hands roam over my body, his mouth trailed kisses to my ear where he gently bit down on my earlobe. I moaned in pleasure and threw my head back against the seat. He laughed again and pushed up so that he could see into my eyes.

"Hm, do you like that?" He asked seductively and repeated the earlier action. At some point the car had started and the tinted black glass that separated the driver from the passenger had gone up giving us some privacy. I pushed him up and moved back into a sitting position before taking one of his hands in both of mine.

"You're still injured" I told him and stared into his eyes, he sighed and used his free hand to stroke though my long raven hair.

"God I love you" I tilted my head in confusion. What did that have to do with anything? Still I was glad that he had said it, I guess right then and there I needed to hear him say those three little words.

"Not nearly as much as I love you…Kai…when I thought I'd lost you…in those few minutes when I had actually lost you. I felt dead myself. Kai you can't die because if you die then part of me will die with you"

"I don't intend to die Rei, not yet anyway. Maybe in sixty years or something like that but we'll face that when we come to it" he explained trying to escape the subject at hand.

"But we don't know when we're going to die Kai, no one does. It just happens, in the blink of an eye I could lose you…again…" tears welled in my eyes again and although I tried to hold them back with all my strength I wasn't strong enough and I broke down. Kai's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest, giving me much needed comfort and closure.

"Shh, Rei. Don't think like that. I'm here, you're here, that's all that matters at the moment" he whispered and lightly kissed the top of my head. I ran my thumb over the last speck of blue face paint, wiping it away from the pale skin before kissing the spot where it had been.

"We're home Master Kai" Norman explained as he slowly opened the back door. Kai turned and smiled, he gave Norman a gracious nod before slipping out of the car and offering me his hand. I couldn't resist when he did something like that, I was a hopeless romantic and he knew it. Used it to his advantage every waking moment. I placed my hand in his and squeezed gently as he pulled my out of the car and into his protective embrace.

"You ready for your present? I've wanted to give it to you for so long" I smiled and hugged him back as tightly as I could without aggravating the wound that was painted across his back.

"Let's go in then" I whispered and lightly kissed his neck. Before tightening my grip on his hand and walking over to the door. Norman was stood by the door and he smiled at the both of us when we finally met up with him at the entrance to the Hiwatari mansion. Fairy lights had been put up around the door and had been turned on, twinkling in the dim light as the sun set on the horizon.

"Great, just great, Tala and Bryan have been decorating for Christmas. Which means I won't be able to move around my house for all the tinsel and twinkily lights"

"Baa Humbug" I giggled thinking back to Charles Dickens 'a Christmas Carroll' and deciding that Kai was acting like scrooge.

"Don't tell me you actually like all of this stuff"

"Ok, I won't" I smiled and pushed the door open stepping into the house and gasping at the sight. "Oh my God" I whispered and glanced around the house.

"Hn, this is kinda impressive"

"So…you like?" Tala asked and gestured at the room. His hair and face were sparkling with glitter from where he had been playing with the glitter covered Christmas decorations. And Bryan was finding his appearance most amusing and probably most erotic.

"How could they not?" Bryan whispered and gently kissed his koi's hand. Apparently I wasn't the only romantic in the room. I smiled and moved my gaze back to the room, it was fabulous. There was a large green Christmas tree infront of the front window that had been decorated with red tinsel and red fairy lights with matching red and gold ball balls. The whole room was colour co-ordinated and sparkling with flashing lights and tasteful ornaments.

"Kai" I turned my head to the side to see my mother stood next to the stairs, she bowed slightly in a polite and apologetic greeting. I couldn't help but think about how nice it would be if they got on and we could all be one big happy family. But those endings only existed in fairytales and movies.

"Rini" Kai replied in exactly the same tone, hm maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am, for everything. You got hurt because of me, but I also wanted to say thank you. You saved my son, put his safety before your own. You proved to me that you really do love Rei and I love you for that"

"Thank you and you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. Hm, it'll be interesting to have a mother figure around the house. God knows a women hasn't been in this house ever since my mother died all those years ago." I smiled, they were getting on, genuinely getting on. Maybe my life was turning into a fairytale.

"I can't even remember what it's like to have a mother" Tala explained thinking about everything in great detail, as he always seemed to do.

"Whatever, come on Rei" Kai whispered and led me up the stairs, I followed willingly. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost him. I squeezed his hand as if proving to myself that he was still there and that he wouldn't leave me again. It seemed to work.

----------

"Is that mine?" I asked as I stepped into the room, leaving Kai in the doorway as I advanced towards the bed.

"Of course"

"Kai…" I whispered in shock and turned to stare at him giggling constantly. I squealed and threw myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. He responded to the hug by lifting me off of the floor and spinning me around, placing me back down in the exact same spot that he had lifted me from.

"I take it you like it then?" I smiled and nodded as I slipped my arms away from him and walked back over to the bed where in the middle was a small clump of black fur. Black fur that belonged to a little kitten. I smiled at Kyan as I watched him circle the smaller cat occasionally stopping and prodding the small lump with his paw and shooting me a look that asked 'is-it-alive?' I sat on the edge of the bed and gently lifted the kitten into my arms. It mewed quietly and opened its eyes, studying me with great interest.

"I think I'll call it Jai **(1)(2)**" I explained and stroked the soft black fur as I placed the animal in my lap.

"Kyan needed a friend" Kai whispered as he sat next to me on the bed and joined in with stroking the kitten snuggled in my lap. Jai pushed up from his seat in my lap and yawned before jumping on top of Kyan and tackling him to the floor in a playful fight.

"Hm, do you think that they will be able to live with each other without tearing each other to shreds?" I asked as I watched the two yelp and squeal as the hit each other with their paws.

"If Tala and I can do it then anyone can" Kai explained and gently placed a chaste kiss on the side of my face. I turned and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" I asked and rested my forehead against his

"Just making sure that I really was here…with you…that it wasn't all some sort of wonderful dream" Kai whispered and ran his hands through my hair. I smiled, I had done the same thing many a time. When he'd woken up I'd even pinched myself to make sure that I was awake and not having one of those annoying reoccurring dreams where everything ending up perfectly. Then again I always favoured those dreams to the ones where Kai died and left me all alone.

"Ah…how cute, it's good to see you two back together again" we glanced over at the doorway to see Kenny stood in the entrance. "Ever thought of marriage?"

"I heard a rumour that Max and Tyson were trying that" Tala explained as he joined the brunette in the doorway.

"It's all a bit overrated don't you think?" Bryan asked as he slipped his arms around Tala's waist shooting both Kai and I a sly wink.

"You never wanna get married? But…I…I…BRY!" Tala screamed once he realised that Bryan was joking, a low growl came from the wolf and he went to hit Bryan but was stopped my a powerful kiss that almost knocked him off his feat. Kenny rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Don't tell me you two act like this?" My mother joked as she stood behind Tala and Bryan with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Nah" I shouted "We're much worse" I whispered making sure that it was only Kai that heard it as I pushed into him in a quick sweet kiss that left us both hungry for more.

----------

Normal POV 

"Kai you say?"

"Yeah, know the kid?"

"You could say that. Hm he seems to have a knack for putting people in jail" the man moved a black knight swiftly over the chequered chess board, he knocked over a white bishop and pushed it aside before motioning for the other man to make his move. The other pondered his move for a while before using a white pawn to take out a black pawn but it was a sacrifice and the white pawn was soon after eliminated from play.

"So how do you know him?"

"That is of no importance to you… you say your son is Rei Kon from the bladebreakers. Hm I'm very disappointed in you. If you wouldn't have underestimated him he would be dead and Kai would have been in here not you."

"Check" the man known to most as Steve muttered as he moved his playing piece, the other man smiled and laughed.

"What you have asked for is more than acceptable, I have some friends on the outside that would gladly take care of the job and when it is over. You and I will be free from this shit hole,"

" Sounds good to me" Steve muttered as he fiddled with a knight that had been out of play for about five turns. He enjoyed playing chess with the other man. He had always been fabulous at chess beating every challenger **(3) **this man was no different all though he did prove to be a challenge.

"Of course you will have to do something for me in return, this is usually when people choose to withdraw their request,"

"Not me, but what would I have to do?"

"That all depends…"

"On what?"

"What needs doing when and where I ask for your assistance"

"Makes sense, I agree to these terms"

"Good man, smart man…" the older of the two said as he went back to studying his game plan.

"So what are your 'friends' going to do with them?"

"Zamochit" the other man whispered and chuckled at the word. Steve had of course no clue as to what this meant but it sounded brutal so he just nodded and looked back at the game board laid out infront of him. "Checkmate" **(4)** the man whispered before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He stood and walked over to Steve placing a hand on his shoulder.

Steve stared up at the other man inquisitively and slightly shocked. That was the first time in his life that he had lost a game, but he had played many a time with the other prisoner and won everytime. Had the other man led him along, only pretending to be bad so that Steve began to trust him? He had to admit that was cunning but what other secrets did the other hold? And why did he feel that this deal he had just made signed his life away to the other? Had agreeing to his terms been a bad mistake? Was there a way he could back out?

Steve chuckled quietly at his inner thoughts and stared up at the others cold emotionless eyes. What was done was done, a deal had been struck and neither was liable to break it even though no official paper work had been signed a mans word was just as good, if not better.

"I hope you're not squeamish"

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked, confused by the turn of the conversation.

"I'm not sure what you will be forced to do to repay me but I do know that it will involve blood…lots of blood, possibly guts and crushed bones. Some men don't have the stomachs to be able to do what I ask of them" the man whispered as quietly as he could yet making sure that Steve could hear every word perfectly clearly.

"Hm, I'm not most men" Steve explained pushing his chair away from the table and standing next to the other who seemed pleased with the answer he had received.

"Good, I look forward to working with you" the other man smirked as he walked away, he stopped in the doorway to the abandoned activity room and turned to face Steve whom was still stood by the table where he had been defeated. "Oh, maybe I should just point out that you can't run from me…you can't escape. You will be held to this deal…no matter where you go…I will find you. But I don't expect you to run, unlike the others you are a man of your word plus you're smart. Smart enough to know not to get on my bad side at least"

A wicked smile played across the others lips as he turned his back on Steve, preparing to walk to his cell without another word being spoken. But that wasn't how Steve wanted this conversation, this meeting of two evils if you like to end at least not without him having the last word or question.

"I've met with you on more than several occasions. You know me, all about me yet I know nothing of you. Not even your name or where you come from…please enlighten me as to whom you are and what you did to get you locked away in this dump?" Steve was well aware that he shouldn't be talking to the other in this way, with such disrespect. He didn't know who the other was or what he did but he knew that he had strong connections to the Russian underworld.

The idea that the other was the Russian godfather had also played in Steve's mind. Now it was playing again and it…frightened…him to a certain extent. Who was the other? He didn't know for all Steve knew the older man could be the devil, Satan himself and he would be none the wiser. He felt like a pawn in his chess game. A playing piece that would now be manipulated to whatever this mans desires. A truly terrifying thought indeed one that he couldn't escape.

"So…what is your name?" A long pause, complete silence before the other began to chuckle hysterically. He turned on his heel and walked back over to the table. His cold eyes tore threw Steve's skin and burned their impression into his mind. Hm, perhaps branding him…he couldn't escape this man before and he certainly couldn't now. Now he was his puppet, tied down to a deal he knew he would grow to regret.

"Inquisitive aren't you?" The older whispered and took yet another step closer, meaning that he was a little too close for Steve's liking. He chuckled again and lightly slapped Steve's face in more of a friendly gesture than a cruel one.

"Yes, I am…I've made a deal with you sighed a covenant if you will…now I wanna know who you are…please, your name sir?"

"Voltaire"

-The End-

Nikki: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha…

Hiei: (slaps Nikki)

Nikki: Ouch! Ok I have to explain a few things that happened in the fic…

**Jai is pronounced Jay, I had to say this because some people thought that it was pronounced like Kai it's not, it's pronounced like Rei! Yay! Oh, I own Jai…the new kitty cat is mine so please don't steal. **

**Oh, did you manage to guess where the names Kyan and Jai were from? If not then they were from Queer eye from the straight guy. Kyan and Jai would make such a kawaii couple and not just because KyanxJai sounds like KaixRei but because they fit. **

**Yep, now he's acting like Seto's foster father with the whole chess thing. I didn't intend on that happening but it just seemed to fit so I wrote it. **

**I used to know how to play chess, my mom's friend taught me but I haven't played it in so long that I've forgotten almost everything about it so if the chess scene seems weird or if it's just plain wrong I'm sorry. I was guessing. **

Kai: Yay! I'm alive

Rei: I'm so happy

Tala: Wow, I thought you were ending it…

Bryan: She is…but Nikki might write a sequel if the reviewers wish

Nikki: Yes I would love to write a sequel but I've already started on some other fics…but they're not Beyblade fics, sorry. But I will write more beyblade fics if only just because I have the ideas

Kurama: So if you would like a sequel or just more beyblade fics then please review and I'll see if I can coax them out of her

Nikki: well you've all been such wonderful reviewers and you definitely deserve one last plushie set, from this fic anyway, lets see what I have…(jumps into cupboard)

Tala: Ooh, Nikki you should give them the…(whispers into cupboard)

Nikki: What a great idea…it's in here somewhere…ah ha

All: What is it?

Nikki: (scrambles out of plushie cupboard) It's yet another Xmas plushie set cause well…(sing song) Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la…

Hiei: (slaps Nikki) Shut up and give out the damned plushie sets!

Bryan: Hey, only I can hit my cousin

Nikki: Uh…you can?

Bryan: Uh yeah!

Nikki: Anyway I am giving away the KaixRei BryanxTala Santa plushie set…what's that you say? Well Kai and Bryan are dressed as sexy Santa's and Rei and Tala are…well Mrs Santa's…

Rei: cool

Tala: Me a girl?

Nikki: Tala, you suggested this plushie set…

Tala: Oh yeah, can Bryan and I have one?

Nikki: Yeah and all who review will get one too because it's Xmas and you all deserve it. Uh…I have one last thing to sat before I leave…Uh guys…

All: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Nikki: and a happy new year…thank you all for reading this fic, I never thought that I would get 100 reviews but you've given me over 400, I really enjoyed writing this and it's nice to know that people enjoyed reading it. You guys have given me so much of a confidence boost, I just don't know how to thank you all. So I wanna do just that, thank you for being there and reading 20 chapters of a fic that's first draft was about 3 chapters long. It's because of all of you that I kept going…

Malik: She's trying to say thank you

Nikki: yeah thank you, every single one of you for taking the time to read and review to this fic, I worked really hard on it and it's nice to know that there are people who appreciate it…so one last time… **THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
